Finding You
by DeliriousDuck17
Summary: When Draco is freed from Azkaban after being declared innocent, he moves to Forks in an attempt to heal his emotional wounds. He didn't expect to fall for a shape shifter. Also, an angry vampire and witch want revenge and plan to kill Draco.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone, this is my first story ever, so please go easy on me. Hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

The wizarding world was in chaos. The dark lord was defeated and all his followers were either awaiting trial or escaped. Many death eaters had escaped once they realized that there dark lord had fallen at the hands of Harry Potter. Among one of the escaped death eaters was Bellatrix Lestrange and probably the most dangerous to have out on the loose.

Draco was a mess. He was currently, along with his mother Narcissa and his father Lucius, imprisoned in Azkaban awaiting trial. He was given dirty rags for clothes, something he'd never imagined he'd wear, his pale blond hair was dirty and hung messily over his eyes and ears, but his appearance didn't matter to him anymore. He felt like he was going crazy and the constant screams that echoed throughout Azkaban were driving him closer to insanity. He felt fear and like he'd never be happy again because of the dementors presence. He was always cold and trembling not only from the freezing temperature but from fear. Every night he would cry himself to sleep and the tears would wash away some of the dirt that was on his face. He covered his ears in an attempt to block out the screams but it didn't help much. Either way he hardly slept and had dark circles under his eyes. Draco had been in Azkaban for one month but it felt like a lot longer. He was afraid that he'd have to be there for the next so many years or worse, the rest of his life if he was found guilty. He knew he wouldn't survive.

Draco had been injured during the final battle with cuts and bruises the minor injuries. He'd gotten broken ribs and a sprained ankle. His injuries remained untreated because of the chaos that remained. Everyone was busy with healing the injuries of the heroes of the battle, burials of the dead heroes, searching for the escaped death eaters, and the politics. His bruises healed and most of his cuts as well except for the few that had gotten infected. His sprained ankle was also healing but his ribs caused constant pain. He was glad that finally his trial would be in the following week, but dreaded the results.

During Draco's trial, he was accused of being a traitor and for following Voldemort and they were ready to convict him of being guilty, but then the person he least expected to proclaim him innocent spoke.

"How can you all claim that he's guilty? You of all people should know what it's like to be under the control of Voldemort." Harry Potter said from the audience. There was a gasp from everyone when he said the dark lord's name.

"Don't say his name." one of the judges called out.

"No, I'll say it because I'm not afraid to and neither should anyone else be because he is gone. You all did as he said at one point didn't you? It was because you were all afraid of him, and so was Draco."

"Yes," Hermione said standing by Harry's side, "and even if Draco was a bully and a downright git at school, he is no murderer."

"And not guilty." Ron stood up cutting in.

"Yes he's not guilty. He never actually did any crime that you can punish him for." Harry continued, "Unless you would punish him for following Voldemort out of fear, in which case I would hope for a similar trial for those of you who did the same. Draco didn't kill anyone, kidnap, torture, steal, or do anything that you can convict him for." Harry said.

Draco was shocked when Harry proclaimed that he was innocent. He was forever thankful to him and even Hermione and Ron for talking up for him, especially after he'd treated them so badly before.

After a few hours of heated arguments, he was declared innocent. He had silent tears and he trembled from the relief of knowing that he didn't have to go back to the dark and cold cell in Azkaban that he had been in.

After Draco's trial, Narcissa was also announced innocent but Lucius was declared guilty and was given 5-10 years in Azkaban. Draco was glad that his mother was released but sad that Lucius wasn't. Even if his father had followed the dark lord, he had only done it to protect his family.

Draco made a decision while his wounds were being cared for by the Malfoy family

Doctor. He had made this decision the moment he was released from his imprisonment but it was made unconsciously. He would leave. He would leave his home and the wizarding world and start fresh somewhere else, somewhere far where nobody knew who he was or what he'd done. He couldn't keep living in the place where he would be forever hated by the people for everything that he was.

The doctor disinfected his cuts and gave him a potion for his ribs, but because the wound was untreated for a month, it would take a lot longer to heal than if he was treated earlier. The doctor gave him 2 clear coated creams. One to apply to his side before going to bed and another to apply whenever his side began to hurt or if he strained himself too much.

Draco told his mother of his decision and she didn't try to persuade him otherwise because she knew, she could see in Draco's eyes the hurt and the guilt that he felt. She knew he needed this in order for him to heal.

Draco boarded the muggle plane at the London international airport. He had decided to go to America and with the help of his mother they found a small town called Forks in Washington State. The place was perfect for Draco's liking. Draco liked that it was surrounded by green, that it wasn't overly populated and that it rained a lot. He liked the rain and the cold weather.

Once on the plane, first class, he lifted his medium sized luggage into the overhead storage compartment. He had charmed his luggage so it could fit a lot more that it normally could. He sat in his recliner seat and relaxed. This was his first time traveling by plane and he was a bit nervous. Draco was forbidden to travel by port key or to apparate because of his injury. He wanted the long ride over with already. Once the plane would arrive in Seattle, a paid driver would be waiting for him to take him to his new house. His mother had found a nice smallish house a bit retired from the rest of town.

Draco drifted off to sleep before the plane even took flight, but his dreams were anything but pleasant. Through his dreams he could see the faces of those he'd seen get murdered and the tortures he witnessed. The dark lord's face flashed through his dreams and he saw Harry fighting Voldemort. He saw Dumbledor's face when he was killed by Snape in the clock tower. He could hear the screams he heard in Azkaban and the fear and sadness he'd felt…

"…sir?" Draco jumped awake as he saw that a flight attendant was trying to awake him. "Forgive me for frightening you but we have arrived and you're the last on the plane."

Perspiration covered Draco's forehead from the dream he'd had. He quickly grabbed his baggage and left without saying a word to the flight attendant.

Draco found the driver and they quickly headed to Forks. It took about an hour and then when they arrived to his house, they had to take a small road that lead into the forest trees where his house was hidden behind. Draco liked the privacy. Once he entered his new home, Winky, the house elf that would be staying with him appeared and took his luggage. The house was completely furnished and to Draco's liking, the colors ranged from dark to light gray, dark green and a bit of black. The couches were dark gray and soft. There was also a large square window that had a view of the road that led into the house.

Draco gave his luggage to Winky who took it up stairs. He also went up the stairs with a bit of difficulty and headed to his room, the master bedroom. There were only two bedrooms and one bathroom placed between the two. The master bedroom faced the backyard of the house, which was nothing but trees and more trees.

The blond told the elf to prepare his clothes and then went to take a shower. He took off his shirt and stood staring at himself in the mirror bare-chested. He looked thinner from his stay in Azkaban and the time he was under Voldemort's control. His right side was bruised a nasty dark purple with some red and on his chest was the scar that he'd gotten in sixth year when Harry Potter hit him with sectumsempra in the bathroom. His hair was disheveled. He no longer cared to slick it back. That reminded him too much of how he used to be. He quickly undressed and got in the shower where he stood under the hot water allowing it to run down his body.

XXXXX

The next day Draco found that it was cloudy. It would most likely rain in a few hours, but he decided he wanted to find the beach. He'd never seen the beach before and when he'd had the chance to see it in the airplane, he fell asleep. He dressed in black tight but not skin tight jeans, a black thermo and an expensive rainproof black jacket. He left the house around 8 in the morning. He took his new muggle, black BMW that his mother had bought for him. He turned right onto the main road, not really knowing where he was going. He saw a diner and stopped by for coffee. He normally skipped breakfast and had a coffee instead.

He ordered his coffee to go and asked for directions to the beach. Turns out he was going the wrong way. He was getting stared at while the lady got him his coffee. It's probably because in such a small town, people knew everyone, so a pale stranger was probably suspicious looking.

He paid for his coffee and left. He headed back in the direction that he came from towards La Push Beach. When he saw the ocean, he was excited. He parked quickly in the vacant parking lot, because no one else would be at the beach when it would rain, grabbed his coffee and started towards the shore. The seagulls were walking among the water and flying overhead squealing and the sound of the ocean was a continuous comforting sound of crashing waves. But the most comforting was the fresh air, the salty cold air that brought forth the mist of the waves towards the shore. It was strange, there was fresh air everywhere, but here at the beach it felt like you could actually breathe. You feel free and the darkness that engulfed you feels like it lifts away.

Draco felt like he hadn't actually taken a breath of his freedom until now. Breathing this air, he realized that his chest had been feeling compressed as if there had been a weight pushing down on him. That lifted now and he knew then that he'd made the right choice in coming here. This place would help him heal.

He walked along the shore until he found a large branch like wooden log thing. There he sat and stared out into the never-ending pool of water. He drank his coffee and just stared out at the ocean for a long while. The clouds turned darker and darker until they were almost black by midday.

Jacob was walking along the shore of the beach thinking, feeling sorry for himself when he saw him sitting there on the same branch he and Bella had sat on so long ago. The young man was blond and pale, and for a brief second Jacob thought that he might be a vampire, but he realized he wasn't. He was just really light skinned, more so than Bella. His pale blond hair was mussed and he just sat starring out at the ocean as if transfixed. He looked somber, and with his black attire, one might think that he was mourning a death. Jacob hadn't seen him before and wondered who the blond was. Did he just move to town or was he just a traveler passing through?

Jacob hadn't noticed but he had walked up to the blond and now stood not 10 feet away.

"Hey…" Jacob said and stuffed his hands in his cut off jean short pockets.

Draco looked up at the deep voice and was shocked to see a very tall, very muscular tan guy standing beside him saying hello. The guy had no shirt on and wore cut off jean shorts with sneakers. Was he crazy? It was cold and it would be raining soon, so why was he walking around like if it was the middle of summer?

"Hello." Draco replied not wanting to be rude, something he was working on.

_He has an accent_. Jacob thought and then saw that the young man had silver-like eyes. They were beautiful yet seemed full of grief and pain. Jacob's chest tightened. He felt his heart accelerate and he knew what was happening to him. The moment Jacob looked into those eyes; the one thing that reflects one's soul like a mirror, Jacob knew he was the one. He at last found the one who was meant for him, his soul mate. He imprinted on this stranger and it felt like all the sorrow he felt for not having Bella's love had lifted and he no longer cared.

"Are you ok?" Jacob heard that beautiful accent ask him. He had been starring at the blond without noticing.

"Uh…yea, sorry. So are you new around here, I've never seen you before?" Jacob's heart skipped a beat when he realized that perhaps he could just be passing by and would leave soon.

"Yes, I just moved to Forks yesterday actually." Draco said while Jacob went to sit by him. He was relieved to know that he would be staying.

"Well, welcome. My name's Jacob by the way." He held out his hand and Draco took it.

"Draco." The blond responded and noticed how hot Jacobs hand felt. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah…here on the reservation, we're used to the cold." He smiled at the blond. "So where are you from?"

"London, I've lived there my whole life up until yesterday that I got here."

"What made you decide to move here? Did you move here with your parents?"

"I'm here alone and it's kind of personal as to why I moved here." Draco said and Jacob noticed the strain on his voice.

"Sorry…" Jacob apologized.

"It's alright; I just rather not talk about it."

Jacob knew then why he seemed so down and anguished. Something from his past was causing him to suffer. He wanted to hold the blond but knew if he did that, Draco would just freak out. They were strangers to each other, so now; Jacob's job was to court Draco.

Seeking for a new subject Jacob said: "So if you need a tour guide, I'll show you around. Not that there's much to see besides nature and the occasional diner." Jacob joked and smiled.

"Sure, that would be great." Draco smiled back. _Why is Jacob being so nice to me?_ Draco was so used to getting glared at and cursed at, but never gotten any kind of kindness.

Then all of a sudden it started to pour down on them.

"Let's get out of here!" Draco yelled through the loud downpour and the two ran towards Draco's car.

"Get in I'll give you a ride." Draco told Jacob. He took his jacket off as he got in the car and then he felt a sharp pain on his side. _Maybe running wasn't such a good idea._ He held onto his right side gasping in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Jacob asked as he closed the door. He sounded worried.

"I just have a small injury. I'm ok." Draco said gathering himself and starting the car.

Jacob knew that a 'small injury' wouldn't cause him that much pain and discomfort. Not wanting to push Draco to talk if he didn't want to, he changed the subject.

"Sorry, I got your car all wet." Draco looked over and saw that Jacobs chest was completely soaked. He reached in the back seat and retrieved a box of tissues.

"Here" He said and slapped a tissue to Jacob's chest and it stuck as it soaked up the water. Draco chuckled and Jacob loved the way it sounded. He wanted to hear it more often.

"You'll probably need the whole box." Draco said and began slapping a bunch of tissues to Jacob.

"Hey, hey…I'm not a mummy to get wrapped in tissue." Jacob laughed and Draco smiled and handed over the tissues.

"So where am I taking you, home? You should go put some clothes on before you catch a cold."

"Yea, I live that way."

When they got to Jacobs house, Draco shut off his car and sat back. The only sound was that of the downpour of rain on the car.

Jacob grabbed a tissue and a pen that he saw on the dashboard and wrote something down on the tissue.

"Here," he handed the tissue to Draco. "This is my house number. Call me if you need anything or if you just need some company. I'd give you my cell number, but I don't have one."

"Thank you."

They said goodbye and Jacob got out the car and ran to his house. Before he went inside he turned and waved goodbye.

Draco pulled out and got back on the road to head home. He had originally planned to spend the day exploring the town but now, with the pain he had on his side, he wanted nothing more than to relax and stay warm.

The blond hadn't expected to run into someone like Jacob, and he found that he like his company. He would surely be calling him back; he might just turn out to be a new friend.

Jacob had dashed through his house and jumped out his bedroom window. He undressed and phased so he could follow Draco. He kept pace with Draco's car as he ran through the woods. He wanted to know where he lived so he could be near him. Jacob hadn't thought of it at the moment, but it hit him now. _I imprinted on a guy! Is that even possible?_ Obviously it was because he did. But it didn't matter to him because he felt strongly for the blond. He was his reason for living now.

Jacob watched as Draco turned into a small side street that led up to a house hidden behind the trees. The car was turned off but the blond didn't get out. _Is he ok?_ Jacob wanted to check on him but that would raise too many questions. About 5 minutes passed before Draco emerged from the car and headed inside his house.

Draco had stayed in his car recovering from another spasm of pain shooting through his side. When he entered his house, Winky was there almost immediately taking his wet jacket.

"Please start the chimney and make me something to eat while I change my bandages."

"Right away master Malfoy." Winky bowed and left to do as told.

Draco walked up the stairs slowly, gasping in pain. He should not have run earlier, it reinjured him once more.

Outside, Jacob walked around the house sniffing the air and catching Draco's scent. It was a mixture of honey and coconut. He smelled wonderful. Then he also caught the scent of something else, something that smelled earth like. He looked up to the bedroom window but couldn't see anything so he phased back to human and pulled on his shorts. He then climbed a tree where he was well hidden from the window. He waited a moment and then he could see Draco making his way to the room. Jacob's heart froze when he saw that he was in a lot of pain. He was gasping and holding his side and using the wall to help support him. Jacob had to restrain himself from going to the blond's aid.

"That can't be a small injury." He whispered to himself.

He watched as the blond sat down on his bed and gasped as he waited for the pain to subside. The blond then went to pull off his thermo and as his creamy pale skin was slowly exposed, Jacob wanted nothing more than to caress it and feel how soft it was. But then he winced as he saw the bandages wrapped around Draco's ribs. The blond grabbed a new set of bandages and a small round container. He removed his bandages and exposed a dark purple and red bruise that covered most of his right side.

_Those are broken ribs._ Jacob thought. Jacob's chest felt tight. He was anguished to see the blond this way and not be able to comfort him. If it wasn't for the rain, he was sure he'd have tears running down his cheeks.

Jacob heard a howl in the distance. It was Sam calling the pack together. He didn't want to leave but had no choice. He saw Draco applying a clear cream to his side and figured he would be ok till he got back. He quickly descended the tree, phased and headed towards the pack.

'Jacob you…' he heard Sam's shocked unfinished question.

'What the hell?' said Embry as he joined their mind connection, 'You imprinted on a guy?'

'Who is he? I've never seen him before.' Sam asked.

'Dude, that's just wrong.' Paul chipped in.

'Awe come on, leave him alone. It's not like he had a choice.' Seth said.

'We'll discuss this later.' Sam interrupted everyone, "I caught the scent of a vampire, and it was not one of the Cullen's."

We all gathered at the borderline where Sam was already waiting for everyone.

'I want us to split up and search everywhere, if it was Victoria, we need to catch her before…' Sam cut himself off as he and every pack member smelled the Cullen's.

They all stiffened as they saw Carlisle, Esme, and Alice emerge from the forest.

Carlisle spoke, "Alice said we'd find you here."

AN: What do you think? I had to wright a JacobXDraco story because there aren't many stories about them, and i love them together! lol Review and let me know what you think of it so far. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line to this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Carlisle spoke, "Alice said we'd find you here."

Sam went back behind a tree and phased back to human and pulled on his shorts.

"I caught the smell of a vampire a few minutes ago. Is that why you're here?" Sam asked as he walked towards the three Cullen's.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "there was a vampire in Bella's house not long ago and Alice had a vision of the vampire passing around Bella's scent."

Jacob growled softly. He may no longer feel for Bella like he once did, but she was still his friend.

"We will be keeping watch for the vampire; we thought you should know to keep an eye out." Esme said.

"Does this have anything to do with Victoria?" Sam asked.

"I didn't see her in my vision, but we can't let our guard down. This could be another one of her ploys." Alice, the pixie-like vampire said.

"We'll help guard Bella's house, so you can…feed" Sam said a bit disgusted.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it." Carlisle said.

After that they just talked about who would guard the house and when they would switch off. The pack headed back to the reservation and gathered at Sam and Emily's house.

"We'll be having patrols night and day now." Sam said as they were all eating chicken that Emily had cooked for them, "Jacob…?"

"Oh shit that's right, he imprinted on a guy!" Jared yelled out and that brought forth all the questions and comments on Jacob's imprint.

"I don't know Jacob," Sam answered Jacob's silent question, "I've never heard anything in our histories about imprinting on the same gender, but then again this generation of shifters is different in that we have a female, something that's never happened before."

Leah stood and walked out of the house without a word. Jacob thought it strange that Leah had been silent about his imprint. Normally she would find any excuse to irritate him or just joke on him. Here was her opportunity and she said nothing.

Sam stared at Leah's departure in sadness. "I know what it's like to stay away from your impintee, especially in the beginning when your imprint barely begins to accept you. You'll feel too anguished to function properly so you'll only be doing a few shifts that won't be too long."

"Thank you, Sam." Jacob said happy to know that Sam understood how he felt for his imprintee.

XXXXX

Draco had eaten his lunch by the chimney in the living room. He was wearing a comfortable pair of black silk pajama pants and a thin black hoody sweater. He was also covered in a dark green blanket. He had been reading after he ate but fell asleep to the crackling fire in the chimney and the pouring rain outside. The sounds were soothing and relaxing. When he awoke it was nearly 7pm and already dark outside. He awoke in a startled manner. He had had a dream of the dark lord once again, but this time, Bellatrix was there as well, torturing him. He awoke to her shrill laughter. He was gasping and he felt so scared, scared to be alone. He got up ignoring the pain in his side as much as he could, and headed to the kitchen where he grabbed the phone. He pulled out the tissue where Jacob had wrote down his number and punched in the number. He didn't know who else to turn to. He didn't know anyone but him in this town.

"Why isn't it working?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"You must push the talk button after the number master Malfoy." Winky appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank you Winky, you may go."

There was ringing and then an older man answered the phone.

"Hello sir, may I speak to Jacob?" Draco asked.

"My son isn't here at the moment…oh wait, he just came in."

Draco heard him call to Jacob and Jacob asked who it was.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" The man asked.

"My name is Draco, sir."

"Just a second."

'He says his name is Draco.' The man told Jacob and then almost instantly, Jacob was answering.

"Hello, Draco?" he asked.

"…I'm sorry for calling so suddenly, I…" Draco then realized he didn't know why he called Jacob. Sure he felt scared and sad and depressed more than usual at the moment, but what would calling Jacob accomplish.

"Are you OK?" Jacob asked, he could hear in Draco's voice that something was wrong. Jacob had stopped by his house to shower and then head over to check on Draco. He was glad he got there to answer Draco's call when he did.

Draco stayed silent for a few seconds Jacob thought he might be crying.

"Would you like me to come over?" Jacob asked knowing that Draco needed someone at the moment.

"You don't know where I live." The blond said. He was definitely in tears. His voice sounded raspy.

"Give me directions."

Draco gave Jacob directions as best he could but it didn't matter because Jacob already knew where he lived.

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"…Thank you, Jacob." The blond said almost whispering.

When Jacob hung up, he noticed his dad, Billy, starring at him in question. Jacob sighed. He had to tell him sooner or later, might as well be sooner.

"Dad, don't be mad at me because remember, I have no say in the matter," Jacob said taking in a deep breath before continuing, "…I imprinted on a guy."

Billy's face went from shocked to confused, "I don't understand how it is possible? This has never happened before." He ran a hand over his face, "Was that him?" he motioned towards the pone.

"Yes, and he needs me now so I'm gona go."

"Very well, I understand that you feel compelled to be by his side. And Jacob don't worry, I'm not mad just; give me some time to process all of it. When did it happen?" Billy continued to ask.

"Today, I met him at the beach…dad, can we talk later? I really need to go."

"Sorry, yes, go ahead."

Jacob then quickly took the fastest shower he's ever taken, 3 minutes, put on his favorite dark blue jeans, a black shirt and his brown boot. He got in his car and left, speeding down the road.

Draco had lain back down on the couch as he waited for Jacob to arrive.

"Winky." Draco called and the small elf appeared.

"Yes master Malfoy?"

"A muggle is coming here, please keep yourself hidden."

"Yes master Malfoy. Diner has also been prepared sir, if you and your guest would like to have dinner."

"Thank you Winky, you may go." The elf left with a 'pop'.

All the lights in the house were off and the only light came from the fire in the chimney, illuminating the living room with its soft orange glow.

Then he suddenly heard the shrill echo of Bellatrix' laughter and he shook in fear. He hugged the blanket closer and shrunk into the couch. He closed his eyes and tears started to run down his cheeks as he remembered all his fears and the darkness he was once surrounded by. Images began to run through his head. He saw the death, felt the pain and suffering, heard the dark lord's voice and Bellatrix' laughter. He saw Bellatrix approach him with the intent of killing him. She smiled in pleasure at his fear and lunged at him…

"…Draco, please…" he heard someone call out to him and felt a tight embrace around him.

The blond realized he was shaking and sobbing, his cheeks covered in tears. He slowly opened his red puffy eyes to see a muscled, tan arm holding him.

"…Jacob…?" Draco asked shakily, still sobbing and shaking.

"Oh thank God." He said as he let out a heavy sigh. "Thank God your OK. I thought you'd never snap out of it." Jacob said into the top of Draco's head. Draco felt Jacobs grip on him tighten slightly before he let go.

The blond pulled himself up and looked into Jacobs worried eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you. When did you get here?" He asked as he pulled his legs up and hugged them. His sobbing had calmed and his tears were settling.

"About 5 minutes ago. I rang the door bell but you never answered and I panicked so I, um, sorry, I broke your door down." In actuality, he never rang the door bell because he'd heard Draco's sobbing before he even parked the car. He'd simply run up to the door and kicked it in to find Draco huddled into a heap with his blanket on the couch sobbing. It'd broken Jacob's heart to see him like that. Jacob had held him tight, trying to snap the blond out of it for the next 5 minutes until he finally responded.

"It's OK, thank you for coming. I was just…scared." Draco wiped away his still flowing tears.

Jacob couldn't imagine what would cause him so much pain as to go into shock like that. He wanted to hold and comfort him again. The way Draco hugged his knees, head downcast…

Draco gasped in surprise when he, once again, found himself in Jacobs tight embrace. Jacob had pulled him into his arms so that he sat across his lap.

"It's OK," Jacob soothed rubbing Draco's arm, "you can cry if you need to. I'm here for you."

Draco was shocked, but when he heard Jacob assure him that everything was OK and that he was here for him, he felt the dam break again. His tears leaked over and he sobbed silently. He grabbed onto Jacobs shirt with his left hand as he cried into Jacobs chest. Never had anyone showed that they cared for him in this way. Sure his mother would hug him and his friends talk to him, but the way Jacob didn't ask permission to comfort him and simply held him, Draco felt safe and felt that he could let out his emotions.

They stayed in that position for the next 10 minutes until Draco composed himself and quickly got off Jacob's lap. He was embarrassed at being seen so vulnerable and in another guys lap none the less.

"I'm sorry; I'm not usually like this." Draco said as he sat back down on the couch. His side was hurting again.

"It's OK, really. You don't have to talk about it if you don want to. Just know that I'm here for you." Jacob gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you. I just met you and your treating me better than most of the ones who do care for me." There was something about Jacob that made him feel safe and warm. But trying to see what that something is was like trying to see through a fogged up window.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked, "There's dinner if you'd like to join me."

"Sure, I'd like that." Jacob stood along with Draco but then Draco faltered and fell back onto the couch clutching his side in pain. Jacob was next to him in an instant.

"Are you OK?" Jacob asked. Draco had yet to tell him that he was in so much pain since earlier that day.

"Yea, it's nothing, really."

"I didn't want to say anything earlier and now I'm pretty sure what's wrong with you. You don't have to pretend you're fine when you're obviously in so much pain. Let me help you."

Draco sighed and looked down. "I have some broken ribs."

"Thank you for telling me. Why don't you wait here and I'll get your food." Jacob stood and went into the kitchen. Draco was grateful to Jacob for not asking how he'd gotten the broken ribs.

He could hear Jacob in the kitchen preparing two plates of food. He felt like such a weaklings not being able to even stand!

A few minutes later, Jacob returned carrying two plates of food and when Draco saw what Winky had cooked, he perked up. It was lasagna.

"My favorite." Draco said.

"You say that like you didn't make it." Jacob smiled.

"Winky made it." He blurted before he realized that he was supposed to keep Winky a secret.

"Winky?" Jacob asked with a disbelieving expression.

"…She's my maid." He thought quickly.

"She?" Jacob felt sick. There was a girl living with Draco. She could steal the blond from him.

"Yes, but she's gone for the night. She doesn't live here."

"Oh." Jacob was relieved.

"Do you think you can get me some wine? It's in the fridge." Draco asked.

"Sure."

When Jacob was pouring the amber colored wine, he noticed the bottle read, 'Fire whiskey' and wondered why someone would name wine, whiskey.

The two ate their dinner conversing and the blond was glad that Jacob was there. He would have felt very lonely and depressed if he was alone. Draco learned that Jacob belonged to an Indian Tribe called Quileute. He also learned that he was 6 feet and 5 inches and barely 17 years old.

When Draco told Jacob he was 19 years old, Jacob had to ask: "How does a 19 year old own a house and aren't you breaking the law by having alcohol?" He asked with a smile.

"I come from a family of money and back home I was old enough to drink."

"But this isn't London, you won't be allowed to buy the stuff without proof that you're 21 years old."

"I have my ways." Draco gave him a mischievous smile.

When they finished their meal, it was still pouring outside and the temperature was still dropping.

"I should go so you can rest." Jacob said standing but was stopped as Draco reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"…please, I… um, I don't…" Draco mumbled and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"You don't what?" Jacob asked still standing.

"…I'm scared. I don't want to be alone." Draco said in whisper and Jacob saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Would you like me to stay?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to the blond.

Draco looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Can you, please?"

Jacob smile at him warmly, "I'll stay."

"Thank you." The blond smiled.

After Jacob cleaned up the dishes, he helped Draco stand and helped him towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just carry you up?" Jacob asked.

"I can walk up myself." Draco persisted.

They slowly started up the stairs but then Draco gasped in pain and a moment later after the pain receded, he gasped in shock when he felt himself being lifted.

"What are you doing?" the blond asked the now smiling Jacob. He had picked Draco up bridal style and was carrying him up the stairs.

"By the time we would have gotten to your room, you would be in more pain than necessary and I'd have grown to be an old man."

Draco accepted that and just stayed silent. Draco could feel how warm Jacob was, like if he had a fever, the warmth seeped through his clothes.

Although Draco was straight, he felt himself liking Jacob's warm touch. The strange thing was that he felt as if he needed his touch. It calmed him.

Jacob gently lay Draco on the bed and sat by his feet.

"There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom that you can have but I don't have any clothes for you to sleep in that would fit you."

"That's OK, I can sleep in my clothes."

Draco then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returned, Jacob still sat in the same spot.

"You can use the bathroom now." Draco said and as soon as Jacob was out of sight, he slipped off his thin hoody in an attempt to apply the cream and re-bandage his side before Jacob returned. He wasn't fast enough. Jacob came into the room and stopped in his tracks as he saw Draco applying the clear cream to his side. Up close, the bruising looked much worse.

"How did it happen?" Jacob asked as he sat beside Draco who remained silent. Jacob opened the new set of bandages as he waited for Draco to say something.

Draco had gotten the broken ribs by his aunt Bellatrix during the final battle. After she had realized his betrayal to the dark lord, she went after him and had managed to hit him with a spell, throwing him back against a wall. She had then gone up to him and kicked him repeatedly in his rib cage, therefore breaking several of them.

Jacob figured Draco didn't want to talk about it just yet, so he began to wrap up his side with the bandages.

"I'm so sorry. I just met you and it seems like I'm demanding so much from you." The blond said as he allowed Jacob to wrap his injury.

"Don't be, I'm glad to help." Jacob said as he finished the wrapping. Draco then pulled his thin hoody back on and laid down on the bed.

Jacob stood and pulled the bed sheets over Draco. The blond seemed so fragile, both mentally and physically.

Jacob was walking back out the room when Draco called out to him.

"Where are you going?" the blond said sitting up swiftly and flinching as a sharp pain shot through his side.

"I'll be in the living room. That's where I'm sleeping right?"

"Well, I was actually…um…" Jacob saw how embarrassed Draco was to ask. He knew the blond wanted him in the room so he walked to the other side of the bed, pulled his shoes off and climbed into the bed.

Draco was shocked at himself. Even though he didn't ask, he implied for Jacob to stay with him. Why?

Jacob knew that the only reason why Draco was confused with what he was asking Jacob to do was because of the imprint thing. Before Draco actually accepted him, he was going to feel the need to be near Jacob just like Jacob needed to be near Draco.

"You should lay back down and rest."

Draco laid back down, his back to Jacob. Draco was confused to why he felt like being near the tall Quileute.

"You're uncomfortable." Jacob said, "I'll just stay in the living room." he motioned to get out of bed.

"No stay. I was just…thinking."

Jacob lay back down on his side facing Draco and this time Draco faced him as well. There was about 1 foot in between the two and Jacob wanted nothing more than to close that distance and hold the smaller boy.

Jacob stared directly into the blonds' eyes but Draco lowered them.

"You've had a tough past. I can tell just by looking into your eyes. Hopefully one day you can tell me about it, but for now, know that you can count on me for whatever you need."

"I don't understand you at all. Why do you care so much? I'm just a stranger. Right?"

"No, you're not a stranger. You're a friend." Jacob smiled at Draco.

Draco returned the smile, "Thank you."

Draco drifted off to sleep moments later and Jacob took advantage of the moment and stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers. Draco was so beautiful; he didn't understand who would be so heartless as to injure him so badly. Not just physically but mentally as well. Jacob promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make Draco happy.

XXXXX

AN: So what do you think? let me know in a review. Oh, and bye the way, I don't think the characters in my story are 'in character' they're probably OOC. :) Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line to this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

Draco awoke to the sound of hammering coming from downstairs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he remembered that Jacob had stayed with him the entire night. He looked over but Jacob wasn't lying beside him. The bed was empty of Jacob's giant form.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He heard the hammering downstairs again.

"Winky?" Draco called outside the bathroom

"Yes master Malfoy?" Winky asked appearing with a 'pop'

"Who's downstairs?"

"It is your guest sir. He's fixing the front door."

Draco dismissed Winky and headed downstairs.

"Thank you." Draco said, surprising the tall Quileute.

"For what, the door? It's the least I could since I broke it." Jacob said smiling at the blond.

Draco had planned on fixing the door with a spell later but Jacob beat him to it.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Draco asked but then remembered Jacob couldn't know about Winky and Draco couldn't cook.

"I would but I have to get going. I forgot to call my dad last night to tell him I wasn't coming home, so he's probably throwing a fit." Jacob said packing his tools in his small tool bag. He usually carried it in his car.

"I hope you're not in trouble or anything."

"Nah, he's cool. He'll probably just tell me to remember to call next time." Jacob picked up his bag, "Well, I'll see you soon. If you need anything call me. If I'm not home then my dad will let me know. He usually knows where I am."

"Ok, thank you again, for everything." Draco walked out onto the front porch to see Jacob off. As soon as Jacob left, the blond felt cold again. It was strange how warm and safe the taller boy made him feel.

When Jacob got home, Billy was surprisingly not angry and just told him to remember to call. Jacob asked his dad to tell one of the other shifters if Draco called so that they could tell him. He had to go out on patrol. It was barely 8 in the morning and usually, Jacob would feel lazy and sluggish, but waking up to find Draco sleeping beside him made him feel extremely happy and that was enough to get him going.

As soon as he phased, he heard Leah talking to Jared.

'…and the leech will probably be back today, maybe tomorrow.' Leah said.

'What's going on?" Jacob asked as he joined their mental conversation.

'We just chased off a leech and I think it was trying to get back into Bella's house."

Jacob growled. They needed to be more careful or the leech would get passed them and get to Bella.

They were on their way to get the others; they needed everyone to search at the moment especially if they thought the vampire was coming back. Jacob wanted to go back to Draco's to protect him knowing there was a leech nearby.

XXXXX

After Jacob left, Draco drank some coffee and analyzed what had happened the night before.

_Did I really sob in front of him like a baby?_ He took a sip from his coffee, _and why the bloody hell did I ask him to sleep in the same bed? I barely even know him._ Draco felt confused as to why he acted so openly in front of the Quileute. When he was around the tall boy, he felt warm, safe, and loved. He liked the feeling.

He pushed those thoughts away and went upstairs to change. He wanted to go see what was in town and if they had any good clothes shops. His ribs weren't hurting as much as the day before, _Thanks to the magical cream the doctor gave me._

Draco drove for about 10 minutes and he'd already seen all of Forks.

"Guess I'll have to apparate to a better shopping location."

Draco was about to head back home when he spotted Jacob by the edge of the forest talking to a group of boys and a girl who looked like him. They were all tall, muscled and wearing cut off shorts, except for the girl, she wore a shirt. They seemed tense and if he looked closer, they looked like they were arguing.

The blond hadn't noticed it before but now that he saw Jacob with the others, Draco sensed something. Some type of magic._ Is he a muggle?_

Draco didn't think he'd have to deal with anything magical in such a small town, but he had to be sure if there were any type of magical creatures there so he could be safe.

He parked the car in a parking lot across the street from where Jacob and the others were and watched as they continued to argue. He could see that the ones doing most of the arguing were Jacob and another older looking guy.

Suddenly they all stopped arguing and tensed up as they turned to look into the forest. Then they all took off into the trees.

Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell that would determine whether there were any magical beings in the area. He knew Jacob and the group was something else, he could sense it now. They couldn't be vampires, they were too tan and he remembered Jacob was warm where a vampire would be cold. _A werewolf?_ Draco thought of the possibility but he couldn't be sure.

He cast a spell to determine if there were any werewolves around. There were none. Draco was, in way, relieved that the Quileute wasn't a werewolf. Then he cast a spell to see if there were any vampire's and…yes? There was a vampire nearby.

Draco looked up in shock. The vampire he located was in the direction where Jacob and the others went off into the forest.

He got out of the car as fast as he could and crossed the street. He entered the forest and looked for any sign of Jacob but he wasn't nearby. He had his wand out at his side, prepared for a fight. He had to get to the vampire before it could attack Jacob and his friends. He had to apparate but knew that if he did, he might injure his ribs again. _I have no choice._

Draco apparated farther into the forest and was relieved that his side didn't hurt as much. A sharp pain did shoot through his side but not as painful as he thought it would hurt.

Then he heard loud growls and barks further into the forest. It sounded like a dog fight, but there were also loud crashing sounds like breaking wood. He apparated closer to them and when he landed he saw a bunch of broken trees and then he saw a giant russet colored wolf as big, no, bigger than a horse fighting a male vampire.

The wolf had just lunged at the vampire and had its jaws locked around the vampires arm and it snapped off loudly as if the vampire was made of marble. Draco had never heard of a vampire made of marble or such a hard material.

Then the vampire had turned towards Draco aware of the smell of human blood and was slipping out of the wolf's jaws. He was running towards him now and Draco saw the wolf turn to see what the vampire was after. Draco locked eyes with the wolf's big brown eyes._ Jacob?_ Draco knew it was Jacob in that instant and was raising his wand to kill that vampire but the wolf was faster and lunged at it from behind. The wolf and the vampire both went flying over Draco, who had ducked out of the way. The blond heard another loud breaking sound and when he turned around he saw that the wolf had bitten down and removed the vampires head.

Draco watched as the wolf looked down upon the vampire's unmoving form, panting. He looked up at Draco who was staring at him with shocked eyes.

Jacob's blood had run cold when he realized that Draco was about to be killed by the leech. He had lunged at it and removed its head. When he looked up at Draco, he was looking back in shock. Was he scared? He noticed the others were catching up and jumped in front of Draco when he realized that Jared had thought the blond was a vampire.

'No stop! He's my imprint." Jacob yelled out at the others through their mental link.

'What? Why the hell is he here? He doesn't know you're you right, he just think we're giant wolves?' Paul asked. By now they were all standing in front of Jacob who was blocking Draco's way.

'Yea but he saw the vampire.' Jacob replied.

'Alright, let's go then.' Sam said.

"Jacob?" Draco asked from behind the wolf.

'I thought you said he didn't know?' Leah yelled in anger.

'I thought he didn't, he shouldn't know!' Jacob protested.

"I know it's you Jacob…and your friends." Draco looked at Jacobs brown eyes, which had turned to look at him, "Can you please change back so that we can talk?"

'Sam, please?' Jacob pleaded.

'…alright, I guess he has the right to know since he's you're imprint.' Sam said, 'everyone head back and Jacob, burn the vampire when you're done.' Sam and the others ran back through the forest. Jacob went behind a tree, changed back and pulled on his shorts.

"How did you know?" Jacob asked as he came back to where Draco stood.

"I just did…What are you? I can see you're not a werewolf but then what?"

"I'm a shape shifter."

"An animagus then…" The blond whispered to himself.

"Why don't you seem as surprised?"

"I've encountered your kind and there kind," Draco motioned towards the vampire, "more than once, although I've never seen a vampire like this one. They can't usually be out during the day and they aren't made of such a hard material."

Jacob explained about the vampire and Draco looked on in wonder._ Why have I never heard of such a vampire?_ Draco thought.

"Why don't you stop by my house around 7 tonight so we can talk more calmly? There's something I want to tell you about me." Draco was going to tell him he was a wizard. He was allowed to tell the Quileute since he wasn't a muggle and he wanted Jacob to know.

Draco left, walking back to the parking lot wincing a bit in pain. Jacob stayed behind to burn the vampire and then followed Draco at a distance to make sure he got home safe.

XXXXX

Victoria had seen from a distance as the disgusting mutt killed Riley, her pretend mate. She was only faking love for him to use him to get her revenge on Edward by killing Bella, but Riley still belonged to her. Now the mutt has taken away Riley from her just like Edward took James away, they were making a fool of her!

The red head fumed in anger. She would have her revenge on Edward like she planned, but now she could also take revenge on the russet mutt, Jacob by the name. But who did Jacob love. _He loves Bella too right? If I kill Bella, I'll take down two birds with one stone._ The only problem was that Victoria saw the way Jacob treated this strange blond boy who had appeared out of thin air. He looked at him with longing the way a lover looks at a lover. She decided to investigate to see who Jacob loved the most, so that she could kill that person and tear his heart into little fragments that could never be put back together again…_just like mine._

XXXXX

Draco drove home and went directly to his room so that e could apply the cream on his side before he started hurting a lot more. He noticed to his relief that the bruising was starting to lessen. He wrapped up his side and went back to the living room where he had Winky start a fire in the chimney.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to tell Jacob. Like if it wasn't fair that he knew Jacob's secret but Jacob didn't know his. Draco was beginning to think someone had slipped him a potion. He didn't understand why he had such odd emotions around the Quileute. He even felt nervous that Jacob would be coming over once again.

Jacob felt a rush of excitement course through his body. He was happy that Draco knew his secret and wasn't scared of him. The thing that worried him was that Draco had said that he'd encounter both shape shifters and vampires before.

When Jacob got to Sam's house he told the pack of how Draco already knew of their existence and of vampires.

"He said he has to tell me something about him. I'm meeting him later." Jacob said.

"Find out whatever you can," Sam sighed, "Have you told Billy?"

"Yes, I told him last night. He took it pretty well."

"Don't let him deceive you. Billy is a master of hiding his emotions. He'll probably need time to adjust to this so I recommend you don't introduce him to Draco for a while." Sam advised.

There was a moment of tense silence and then it was broken by Leah.

"Good thing I didn't see him first, huh Jake? He's kinda cute." She tried provoking Jacob. He simply glared and growled at her.

Jacob had gone home soon after to take a shower before heading to Draco's. By the time e was ready, it was barely six o'clock and they had agreed he'd go at seven. He couldn't wait any longer and headed to his house.

"You're early." Draco said amused.

"I couldn't keep away." The Quileute responded with a smile.

They went and sat in the living room by the lit chimney.

"They stayed silent for a minute before Jacob asked: "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes. I wasn't allowed to tell you because I thought you were a normal human. Since I now know you're a magical creature, I can tell you." Draco took a breath, "I'm a wizard."

"What?" Jacob asked in a skeptical voice. "Like as in Merlin?"

"No, I'm not as powerful as he was and I doubt I'll ever be."

"You're serious? Well this has officially broken my mentality of a 'normal world'"

"What do you mean 'normal world'? You're a shape shifter who fight's vampire's. How is that normal?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's called sarcasm." Jacob teased Draco and the smaller boy blushed.

"I came here to escape the wizarding world." Draco said becoming serious.

"Like a fugitive?"

"No. It was to get away from it all." Draco lowered his head. "There was a war, and I was…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't say that he was fighting for the wrong side out of fear, that he was a part of the dark lord's quest to kill every mudblood. He was scared to tell Jacob because he feared that perhaps the Quileute would be disgusted with him and would want nothing more to do with im. He couldn't deal with such a rejection now, not from Jacob.

"It's Ok. You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to." Jacob cut through Draco's distress.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just…I'm ashamed of hat I've done." Draco felt his eyes watering but held the tears in.

Jacob saw that the blond wanted to cry. He went and sat next to Draco and pulled him into a sideways hug.

"Whatever it is you're ashamed of doesn't matter anymore because it's in the past. You have to move on, but in order for you to do that you first have to forgive yourself. You have too much guilt in you Draco," Draco's tears began to fall, "and that's eating away at you."

Draco sobbed silently. He realized then just how guilty he had been feeling for everything and Jacob's words comforted him.

At that moment, he was so thankful that he had met the shape shifter. Jacob hugged him tighter. Draco then turned into the hug more and brought his arms up and around Jacobs waist, hugging the shape shifter closer.

"Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob felt such joy in that moment. He closed his eyes and smiled. He rested his right cheek on top of the blonds head, all the while hugging the smaller boy a bit tighter.

XXXXX

Draco awoke and the first thing he noticed was a tight embrace around his upper back and his front side was press up against Jacob's right side of his body. The blond was sandwiched between Jacob and the backrest of the couch. He blushed and tried to get up without waking Jacob but the Quileute had a too strong of a hold on him. Draco stopped trying to get up and just lay back down and relaxed. He shifted his head upwards so that he could see Jacob's face. He looked so serene in his sleep. The Quileute was so warm against Draco; he was like a personal heater.

The blond looked carefully at Jacobs facial features. He had a strong jaw, round full lips, long eyelashes, and not a blemish anywhere. He wondered what girl would be lucky enough to have the love of such a nice, caring, handsome, and sexy…_sexy?_

Draco looked at Jacobs lips and began to wonder what they felt like. They looked so soft…He reached up and inched his hand closer to the his lips, he hesitated and then touched them with his index and middle finger. They felt soft and Draco's heart skipped a beat…Why?

He took his hand away and went to get up again, this time succeeding in breaking Jacob's hold on him. He felt flustered as to what it was he just felt. Why did he get the urge to touch his lips? Why did his heart skip a beat?

The blond scooted down the couch so that he could get up, as soon as he stood, Jacob stirred.

"What time is it?" He asked sitting up.

"It's midnight. Sorry I fell asleep." Draco said as he went to close the blinds.

"That's ok, so did I."

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked as he sat down opposite Jacob, "Do you want a midnight snack before going to sleep?"

"Sure. Does that mean you want me to stay tonight?"

"…um…sure, if you'd like to." Draco blushed. He didn't know why he was having these reactions to Jacob.

"Ok, then I'd like." Jacob replied smiling.

"Winky?" Draco called to distract himself before his flushed cheekd caught Jacobs attention.

When Winky appeared with a 'pop' Jacob had almost immediately jumped in front of Draco shielding him from the strange creature.

""Jacob it's ok. She's my house elf." The blond said before Jacob attacked. Winky had taken a step back from the tall threat that stood before her.

"This is Winky?" He asked looking over at the short greenish creature. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"There's no need for your sir to apologize. Winky needs apologize for startling you." Winky lowered her head in shame.

"Winky please get us something to eat and I'll have a bit of fire whiskey." Draco said.

"Right away master Malfoy." Winky left with a 'pop'.

"What exactly is that thing?" Jacob asked sitting back down and the blond explained to Jacob about house elves.

After they ate, the two headed up to Draco's room. Draco began to feel flustered again.

"I'm going to take a bath. You should go to sleep, I may be a while." Draco said and then went to the bathroom after asking Winky to prepare his clothes.

He filled the tub with boiling hot water, the steam engulfing the entire bathroom. He stripped unwrapped his bandages and slowly lowered himself into the scalding water. He felt relief as the hot water helped relax his muscles on his side. He was glad to see that the bruise was looking better. He lay in the water a few minutes before he began to wash himself with his favorite, coconut scented soap.

It was nearly 40 minutes before Draco came out of the bathroom. He was wearing his silk black pajamas and was drying his hair as he walked into his room. Jacob was still awake, reading one of Draco's books.

"You're still up?" Draco asked as he grabbed a new bandage and his cream and sat on the bed back to Jacob.

Jacob stared at the blonds' firm pale back. He could smell the blond's coconut scent even stronger than before. He quickly got up and went to sit by the blond. He grabbed the cream and began massaging It into Draco's side.

"You don't need to do that, I can do it myself."

"It's fine. I wanna help." He said and kept applying the cream.

Draco felt heat rushing to his cheeks at Jacob's warm touch. He felt so confused and wanted to stop these feelings but couldn't push Jacob away. It felt right to have him there.

Draco then began to wrap Draco with the bandage.

"Thank you." Draco said and then pulled on his shirt. They both got in bed and fell asleep soon after.

XXXXX

Outside, Victoria watched how the mutt treated the blond so sweetly.

_ Disgusting!_ She saw how Jacob cared for the boy's injury and she could see it in the way the mutt acted. This blond boy was the one the dog really loved.

_I'll destroy you Jacob. I'll kill him and I'll kill Bella and crush you and Edward out of existence!_

_XXXXX_

_AN: After this chapter i'm going to take a little longer to put up my chapters because i'm still writing out the story, but i'll try to get them up as fast as possible. Don't forget to review please! :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter, read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line to this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

The next morning, Jacob realized that they had been spied on by Victoria after he caught her scent all around Draco's house. He was angry at himself for not noticing when her stench was so strong. He wanted to go tell the other's so that they could start guarding Draco's house as well. He did a quick patrol around the surrounding forest to be sure the red head was gone.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Jacob told the blond who was drinking his morning coffee.

"I'll be fine, Jacob. Remember I'm a wizard and can defend myself."

"I know you're a wizard, but that doesn't assure me that you're safe. The damn leech is very precise and good at dodging our attacks."

"I can protect myself well enough."

Jacob left a few minutes later most unwillingly but he had to inform the others and get the patrol around Draco's house set up.

Once Jacob was gone Draco headed to the kitchen where he sat to drink his coffee. There was a slight tapping on the window and Draco saw a messenger owl with a letter attached to its leg. The blond let the owl in and removed the letter and gave the owl some owl treats. He was surprised to see that Harry Potter had sent the letter. He curiously opened the letter and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I know you're probably surprised that I'm writing to you, but I needed to talk to you. You can imagine my surprise when I went to the Malfoy Manor to be told that you had moved to America. I can understand why you would leave and it is probably for the best with the current situation here. Bellatrix has shown her face again and it is apparent that she is gathering as many escaped death eaters as she can. I'm most positive she's planning a large scale attack on the ministry of magic, but also, I think she may be after you as well. One of the aurors who had a run in with her said that she mentioned your name and called you a traitor. I'm sure she doesn't know of your location but be on the look-out. I'll keep you informed to any information we can get. Hopefully we can find her before she causes more grief._

_ I also wanted to talk to you about us. I know we've never really gotten along but things have changed and I would like for us to be friends, if you'd like to. Can we put the past behind us and start over? Ron and Hermione say hi._

_ Harry Potter_

Draco didn't know what to make of the letter. One thing he knew for sure was that Bellatrix would definitely be after his blood. He knew she would do whatever necessary to have her revenge on him for betraying the dark lord. She could care less if he was her nephew. This information made him tremble in fear. The rest of the letter however, about Harry wanting to be friends, he was shocked.

He took out a piece of parchment paper and sat down to write back.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ First of all, I wanted to thank you and your friends for speaking up for me during my trial. I never got the chance to thank you before I came to America, so thank you. Also, thank you for informing me about Bellatrix. I can confirm your suspicion about her wanting to kill me. Yes, she will be looking for me. I know her and she will not rest or allow herself to get caught or killed before she kills me. I will be on my guard but once she discovers my location, I'll have no choice but to fight her till one of us falls. As for your question about us, I think I would like that._

_ Draco Malfoy_

Draco sealed the letter in an envelope and tied it to the owls' leg and sent it off.

XXXXX

Jacob had gathered every member of the pack at Sam and Emily's house where he proceeded to inform them of Victoria's presence at Draco's house. They had discussed their new patrol shifts and also what Victoria would be doing at Draco's house.

"She could be following Jacob because he killed her friend or whatever he was to her." Seth said.

"Or, considering Victoria's methods, she might be after Draco." Paul said.

"Why would she want Draco? She's never even met him." Jacob said angry at the thought that Victoria wanted to kill his imprint.

"Think about it. What if the leech you killed was important to her? She may want revenge now. We know she likes to take revenge by killing the one you love the most." Paul said and everyone began to understand his point. "She may have followed you to Draco's house and realized that he's the one you love."

Everyone thought of the possibility of Paul's theory. Jacob then decided to tell them of Draco's secret.

"He's wizard." He blurted.

"What?" They all asked confused.

"Draco, he's a wizard. That's why he was able to tell that I was the wolf. He can do magic."

"Wizard's are fiction. It's not possible." Sam said.

"That's what I said, but it's true. Besides, can you really not believe it? I mean we are shape shifters and vampires are living just a few miles away."

"The council will be surprised when they hear about this." Sam said.

"No, you can't tell them. Draco said something about not being able to tell anyone who aren't magical beings." Jacob said and then someone knocked on the door. Sam answered it and was surprised to see Bella.

"Hello Bella, we haven't seen you here in a while." Sam said.

"Yea, well here I am." She said with a smile. "Hey Jacob." She greeted the shifter who hadn't bounded over to her as soon as she came in, something he usually did at her arrival.

"Hey Bella." He gave her a half smile.

"What's going? You all seem tense." Bella asked.

"Well, we think Victoria is after someone else as well now." Sam answered Bella's question.

"Who?" She was worried.

Sam didn't want to say who because he thought Jacob would want to tell her since it concerned his imprint.

Bella noticed Sam's hesitation and looked at the others who were eyeing Jacob.

"Perhaps it would be best if Jacob explained." Sam said looking at Jacob.

"Jacob?" Bella asked Jacob who stood up.

"Come on Bella, let's take a walk." Jacob said and headed out with Bella following close behind.

"What's going on?" She asked as they walked along the beach.

"I imprinted." Jacob said it to get it over with.

"What?" Bella stopped walking. "Jacob how could you? Is that why everyone was acting strange? Because you imprinted on me? You know I only love Edward!"

_What? She's so full of herself!_

"Bella, I didn't imprint on you!" He yelled in anger.

"…Oh…I just thought…sorry." She apologized. She felt a bit hurt. The way Jacob said he didn't imprint on her, sounded like he didn't even like the possibility of it.

She was also a bit jealous because he would no longer be doting on her. She had grown used to his conquest to get her to love him.

"So who's the lucky girl?" She said with half a smile.

"His name is Draco." Jacob said unashamed. He was happy to have Draco as his imprint so he had no reason to be ashamed of him.

"Oh." Bella was shocked. "How is that possible?" She was actually a bit angry that she lost him to a guy.

"No one knows. It just happened. The problem now is that we think Victoria wants to kill him to get revenge on me."

"Why would she want revenge on you?"

"I killed a vampire yesterday, the same one that got in your house. Paul thinks he was something more to Victoria then just an asset and now she wants revenge."

"Does that mean you'll protect _him_ now? Your just gonna leave me to my luck?"

"Bella, you have an entire coven of leeches protecting you as well as my pack. Stop being so selfish." Jacob said in anger.

"Selfish?" Bella said offended, "I am not selfish. It's just crappy to know that my friend would leave me to protect someone else!"

"He's not just _someone else_. He's my imprint Bella, and I love him. I'm not just gonna leave him there unprotected!" Jacob couldn't believe how unreasonable Bella was being.

"Well the others can protect him as well. It doesn't have to be just you."

"Why are you being this way?" Jacob was shaking from the anger.

"OK maybe I am being selfish, but I want you with me too."

"Oh now you want me?" Jacob started walking away and Bella followed close behind.

"Not like that Jacob. I love Edward. I just want you there as my friend."

"I am your friend Bella and if you were a good friend you'd understand that Draco also needs all the protection he can get since he doesn't have anyone's protection like you do."

"I'm sorry Jacob; I guess I was just a bit jealous of him."

"A bit?" Jacob said still angry at Bella's selfishness.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Listen. Victoria was at Draco's house last night so I don't want to leave him there alone for too long. I'm gonna get going."

"OK." Bella said with a sour face.

Jacob turned and ran back towards Sam's house to pick up his truck.

XXXXX

Draco was applying his cream to his side in his bedroom when he heard a window break downstairs.

"Winky?" He called.

There was a small delay before he appeared with a 'pop'.

"Master Malfoy, a woman just broke through the living room window. I don't think she's human." Winky said a bit frightened.

"Leave the house Winky."

"But master…?" She began to protest.

"Go Winky. I don't want you getting hurt." Draco whispered now.

Winky looked broken between wanting to protect her master and obeying his orders. She thought of her master's tall unusual friend and disappeared with a 'pop' to go and look for him.

Draco pulled on his white long sleeve shirt without bothering to button it up. He grabbed his wand and stood ready for an attack.

"Are you afraid?" Draco heard a woman ask from just outside his bedroom.

"Who are you?" Draco had a feeling that this woman was Victoria; the vampire Jacob had said was spying on them.

"My name is Victoria." She said and appeared at the doorway. Draco didn't attack yet. He wanted to know what she was after.

"What do you want?" He asked the red head.

"Revenge." She whispered.

"I've never met you to have done anything to you."

"Not you. That dirty mutt dog killed Riley yesterday and I will avenge him." She took a step closer and Draco raised his wand a bit higher.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I will make the dog suffer by taking away what he loves most dearly…" She crouched, "…you!" she leapt so fast Draco barely had enough time to throw a spell at her and he barely got her on the arm before she crashed into him and knocked him into the wall.

Victoria felt her arm crack in pain and she crashed into the blond. She didn't understand what the small light that left the stick the boy was holding was. It just hit her in the arm causing it to crack.

Draco felt his ribs burn in pain but he ignored it as he cast another spell at the vampire.

"Reducto!" Draco threw the spell at Victoria but she managed to dodge it and it hit the window causing it to explode into small pieces.

Victoria wasn't expecting the boy's power. She was going to have to re-plan, but for now she fled.

XXXXX

Jacob had returned to Sam and Emily's house to pick up his truck so he could get back to Draco's. He was saying bye to the others when there was a small 'pop' and Winky stood before him with wide fearful eyes.

"What is that?" The others asked in shock of the small creature.

Jacob ignored their question.

"Winky why are you here?" Jacob asked the house elf.

"Please, master Malfoy is in danger. A woman who isn't human broke into the house. Please help him." The elf pleaded.

"It's Victoria!" Sam yelled.

Jacob was already running out the door and phased. He could sense the others following behind.

_I shouldn't have left him! I'm so stupid! She was just waiting for me to leave him alone to attack. Please be ok!_

Jacob saw Draco's house as he came closer and he saw the large living room window was broken.

'Jacob you look for Draco, I smell Victoria's scent heading in another direction. She may have left already. I'll follow it. Paul, Jared, Embry follow me. The rest guard the house.' Sam ordered and hurried off in pursuit of her scent.

Jacob's heart froze. If Victoria had gone already…._did she kill him?_

Jacob jumped through the window and was horrified when he could smell blood, Draco's blood, coming from upstairs. He phased back to be able to climb the narrow stairs. He leapt up the stairs in 3 jumps and turned to Draco's bedroom. He saw Draco sitting on the floor, back resting against the wall. His left hand was turned up, resting on his thigh and there was blood flowing from a deep cut on the wrist. He had his eyes close, but he was breathing.

"Draco!" Jacob yelled in worry and went and knelt by his side.

The blond opened his eyes. He looked at Jacob and gave him a small smile.

"See, I told you I could protect myself." The blond said and winced as pain shot through his side.

"Yea, and look how beat up you are." Jacob said and sighed in relief that Draco would be ok.

Draco then realized that the Quileute was naked.

"Jacob, why are you naked?" He asked alarmed and felt his blood rush to his cheeks.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry." He said and grabbed a blanket and covered his lower half. "When I phased, my clothes ripped to shreds."

The blonds' cheeks were burning bright red. He wasn't prepared to see a very naked Jacob.

"Grab one of my plants from the closet and bring it here." Draco instructed and Jacob complied.

"OK, but your clothes don't fit me. They're too small."

"Engorgio." Jacob waved his wand at the pants and they grew bigger.

"Oh wow, well that fixes the problem. Thanks." Jacob quickly pulled on the pants as Draco looked away embarrassed. Jacob then went to help Draco up. "Can you stand?"

"Yea, my side is just a little sore."  
The Quileute helped Draco over to the bed and then went and got a small towel and placed it over the deep gash on the blonds arm.

"You're gonna need stitches." Jacob said and added a bit of pressure on the wound. "Here hold the towel." Jacob let Draco grab the towel and began buttoning up the blonds' shirt. "Why don't you have your bandages on?"

"I was applying the cream when Victoria came."

Jacob was so angry. _When I catch you, you damn leech, I'm gonna tear you to shreds!_

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital to get that stitched up."

"Wait." Draco said and grabbed one of his many black t-shirts. "Engorgio." He charmed he shirt and gave it to Jacob.

"Thanks." Jacob put on the shirt and helped the blond down the stairs all the while holding the towel to Draco's wrist.

Winky stood at the bottom of the staircase with wide eyes.

"Winky is so sorry she did not reach the young sir Jacob in time. Winky is ashamed she couldn't protect master Malfoy." She lowered her head in shame.

"It's ok Winky, you did your best." Draco said and noticed a young boy wearing only a pair of short standing by the broken window.

"Seth," Jacob called, "This is Draco, Draco this is Seth, the youngest of us all."

"Hello" Draco greeted shyly.

"It's great to finally meet you. Jacob talks about you all the time." Seth said innocently and Jacob blushed.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Seth what's going on, did Sam and the others find Victoria?" Jacob interjected quickly to change the subject.

"They were able to catch up to her but she escaped again. They're on their way back."

Jacob pulled Draco along out the front door and Seth followed. Leah and Quil were still in wolf form.

"Draco this is Leah and Quil, guys this I Draco." Jacob introduced but it didn't really matter since all Draco greeted were two giant wolves.

"Tell Sam I took Draco to the hospital. He needs stitches. I'll be back here at Draco if he needs me."

"Are you taking him to Carlisle?" Seth asked.

"Yea, I'd rather not but he is the best and I have to inform him of what's happened."

Jacob then got Draco into his black BMW and drove the blond to the emergency room at the hospital. He asked for Carlisle specifically and they were placed in a small medical room.

"Who is Carlisle?" Draco asked as they waited.

"He's the best doctor around…and he's a vampire."

"What? Jacob, I'm bleeding, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry, he and his family only feed off animals and he has a lot of control." Jacob said and explained how Bella was dating one of Carlisle's 'foster' kids. Carlisle walked in then.

"Jacob," Carlisle greeted with a smile, "Hello Draco, I'm Dr. Cullen. I see you have a deep cut. What happened?" He asked as he pulled on some gloves.

"It was Victoria." Jacob answered for the blond.

Carlisle looked at Jacob wondering if the blond knew of their kind.

"Draco knows everything. Victoria attacked him in his house not too long ago." Jacob said still holding the towel to Draco's wrist.

"This isn't good. Do you know why she attacked?" the doctor asked Jacob and then turned to Draco, "You're new in town right? Why would she attack you?"

"Yesterday I killed that vampire that got into Bella's house and I think now she wants revenge." Jacob said and Carlisle removed the towel and began to clean the wound.

"But why Draco?" the doctor asked.

"Do you know what an imprint is?" Jacob asked the doctor and the pale man looked up in surprise. Jacob pointed at Draco using his eyes and that let the doctor know that Jacob had yet to tell the boy.

"I see." The doctor said. He then prepared to stitch up the wound and Draco wanted it to be over with.

After the cut was stitched up, Carlisle wrapped it in bandages.

_ Great, more bandages._

"Can you also check his shoulder? He was thrown against the wall, and if you could take a look at his ribs, he had broken ribs from a previous wound." Jacob asked wanting to be sure Draco was OK.

"Certainly." Carlisle asked for Draco to remove his shirt and then the doctor as well as Jacob saw the growing bruise on the blonds' right shoulder. It was already purple and green. "What I don't understand is, from what you've told me, how were you able to fight off a vampire by yourself and come out with only a bruise and a scratch?" The doctor asked as he examined the boy.

"I'll tell you because you as well as Jacob are a magical being. But you cannot let any muggle, a non-magic being, know of this." Draco said and Carlisle nodded in curiosity.

"I'm a wizard."

"A wizard? They really exist?" The doctor seemed intrigued by the possibility.

"Yea they do. See these clothes are actually his, but he used magic make them larger to fit me."

"This is incredible. I never thought of the possibility…" The doctor was in awe.

After Jacob and Draco thanked the doctor the former drove the blond home. When they arrived, they found that Winky had cleaned up and fixed the window in the living room and the one in the bedroom. She had also cleaned up and fixed the broken nightstand. What surprised them was that they found Seth eating barbeque ribs in the kitchen while trying to engage Winky in conversation.

"Why are you still here?" Jacob asked as he and Draco sat down to eat some ribs as well.

"I asked Winky and she said any of us wolves were welcome since we're here to protect Draco. " He said with a smile.

"Forgive Winky master Malfoy, but Winky thought it would be OK." She said.

"It's OK. They're all welcome at any time."

"Cool!" Seth yelled in excitement.

"Seth, don't think you'll be hanging around all the time." Jacob said angry that Seth was budding in.

"Awe come on, you know I don't have a lot of friends. Why can't I hang with you guys?" He whined

"You know why." Jacob said trying to be discreet.

"But Jake…

"Seth, your being annoying!"

The two continued to mock argue and they didn't notice when a messenger owl knocked at the window.

Draco let the owl in as he laughed at the two boys. He took the letter from the owl's leg and gave it some owl treats. Only when the bird screeched did the two shape shifters notice.

"Oh wow!" Seth said and came over to take a closer look.

"We use owls to deliver our mail." Draco informed them before they asked. He saw that the letter was from Harry Potter.

He opened the letter and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I know I sent you a letter just this morning, but something happened that you should know about right away. It's Bellatrix. One of her followers broke into your home here in London and they found information about where you're living. They took all your recent records and your new address was in those documents. I don't know what she plans on doing. I can't be sure whether she'll attack the ministry first or if she'll go after you now that she knows where you are. I am in the process of getting a formal hearing with the ministry to get you the protection you need. Oh and don't worry about your mother Narcissa, she was not home when they broke in. I'll keep you updated as soon as I know what the ministry of magic decides to do._

_ PS, please be very careful. _

_ Harry Potter_

The letter fell from Draco's hands as soon as he finished reading it. Bellatrix found him.

"Draco what's wrong?" Jacob asked in worry. He picked up the letter and read it.

"Draco, who is Bellatrix? Why is she after you?" Jacob asked worried that someone other than the leech was trying to hurt his imprint. Seth watched and waited for Draco's answer but the blond was lost in his own thoughts.

_What do I do? She'll kill me for sure this time. Oh Merlin, what do I do?_

_XXXXXX_

_AN: Did you like it? please review. The next chapter will take a few days to be up but i'll get it up as fast as i can!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the next chapter. I actually got it done faster than I thought I would. Read, enjoy, and review please! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Jacob was worried about the blond. Ever since he received the letter from this 'Harry Potter' Draco had done nothing but read through his many magic books. He barely ate, slept or even talked. Two days had already passed since Victoria's attack and the arrival of the letter. Jacob was afraid the blond would collapse soon. He tried to get Draco to tell him what was going on with this Bellatrix but the blond would just keep silent. There was fear in those silver eyes and Jacob hated seeing his imprint in such a state. He decided to go see the one person who _might_ be able to tell him something about why Draco was afraid.

"Alice," Jacob said as soon as the pixie-like vampire opened the door to her and the rest of the Cullen's big house. "I need your help."

"_You_ want _my_ help?" She asked sarcastically.

"Please, I don't know what to do."

Alice realized how desperate he seemed and let him into the house. He walked in and saw that Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the living room couch watching TV and Jasper came bounding down the stairs and stood by Alice.

"Oh great, why'd you let the dog in?" Rosalie said and scrunched her nose. Jacob just glared at her head.

"What do you need help with?" Alice asked ignoring Rosalie's comment.

"I know you can't see around me but I wanted you to try to look into the future of my imprint."

"Yes, Carlisle told us about him, Draco was it?" The Pixie asked.

"Yes that's his name. He received a letter 2 days ago and it said something about someone named Bellatrix who wanted to come after him, and by 'after him' I'm assuming she wants him dead. Can you please try to see something?"

"Jacob, I don't think I can. I can't usually see someone by just knowing their name. I could meet Draco and try but even then, this Bellatrix is unknown to me. Vision's of which you want me to see just come to me sometimes."

"Can you please at least try?" The shape shifter pleaded.

"OK, I'll try." She agreed and went to sit on the couch in the living room. "Can you wait outside the house? This way I can see more clearly." She asked Jacob and he quickly complied.

As Jacob waited, he paced back and forth in the back yard. First 5 minutes passed and then 10. He didn't like leaving Draco alone for so long, even if Jared and Embry were patrolling around his house at the moment.

"If you keep pacing like that you'll leave a hole in the ground." Jacob heard a clear voice and turned to see Edward standing there holding Bella close by the waist.

Jacob ignored his sarcastic remark and kept on pacing, not even bothering to say hi to Bella. He was still mad at her.

"Jacob, you're not still mad are you?" Bella asked.

_What do you think? _He thought and ignored her question.

"He is Bella." Edward answered for the shifter.

"Don't read my mind!" the shifter snapped at Edward.

"Jacob, I really am sorry for the way I acted, I was just shocked about it, especially knowing that you imprinted on a guy." She said trying to find forgiveness.

"Bella you didn't say that because you were shocked. You were being selfish." The shifter said and could see Edward pulling her closer.

"I know, I just…I'm sorry."

"Jacob," Alice called as she opened the door and came out, "I couldn't really see much. I was able to see a blond boy who I assume was Draco. I also saw a shadow that wasn't like a shadow," the pixie tried to explain, "it was like a black mist almost. It was after Draco and he was running from it."

Jacob was worried. _A black mist-like shadow after Draco? Is that what he's afraid of?_

"What's going on?" Bella asked upon seeing the worried faces.

"Someone besides Victoria is after Jacob's imprint." Edward answered Bella's question. Jacob was too worried for Draco to yell at Edward for reading his mind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see more but…" Alice cut herself off as her eyes glazed over with a vision.

"Jacob, stop Draco! The spell, it's too powerful for him. It'll kill him!" Alice yelled at Jacob who quickly phased and ran back to Draco's.

'Embry, Jared, where is Draco?' Jacob asked through their mind link.

'He's inside his house. Why what's going on?' Embry asked.

'Stop him from casting any spell! It'll kill him!' Jacob said.

'We're on it.' He then lost his connection from Embry and Jared as they must have phased back to human.

When Jacob got to the blonds house he phased back and ran inside. He grabbed the blanket that was lying on the couch - his shorts were shredded when he phased - covered himself and ran upstairs. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Embry and Jared holding the blond down on the desk chair. Embry held onto the blonds shoulders while Jared kept Draco's wand out of reach.

"Jacob, can you please tell them to let me go?" Draco asked when he saw Jacob in the door way.

"It's OK, you can let him go now."

"You asked them to do that?" Draco asked as he stood up from the chair.

"I'm sorry, Alice, one of Carlisle's foster kids had a vision that you would cast a spell too strong for you and it would kill you."

Draco sighed and sat heavily on the bed. "So much for my research." He said and his head drooped.

"What research?" Jacob asked as he grabbed a pair of shorts that he had left there just in case his were shredded and put them on.

"I've been doing research, trying to find a spell that would allow me to conceal me and my house from any magical being trying to find me to do me harm. I thought I almost had the spell worked out and I was going to do it tonight."

"We'll be outside." Jared said and he and Embry left the two alone. They gave them their privacy when they realized that Draco was probably headed to another breakdown.

"Draco, won't you please tell me who is after you and why?"

Draco let out a small breath. "There was a war within the Wizarding world. It was because the dark lord…Voldemort," He said the name with difficulty, "wanted every mud blood, wizards who were born of non-magical people, dead. There were two wars actually. The first one ended when he was somehow defeated by a boy who was only 1 year old. His name is Harry Potter."

"The one from the letter?" the shifter asked.

"Yes. He began going to the Wizarding School at the same time I did, but we became rivals and didn't get along. The dark lord started to look for ways to bring himself back and then in my fourth year, he returned. My father was one of his followers but he did it to protect me and my mother. The dark lords' followers were called death eaters and they bore the mark of the dark lord. Then in my sixth year I was…" Draco stopped. He was afraid to tell Jacob, afraid that he'd hate him.

"Draco its ok, you can tell me."

The blond took in a breath and continued, "…I was forced to serve the dark lord and I was given the mark. He told me to kill the headmaster of the school and I did everything possible to do it. In the end my godfather killed him to prevent me from becoming a murderer." Draco had tears running down his cheeks. He was afraid to look at Jacob and find hatred or disgust in his look. Then he felt Jacob's warm arms wrap around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't you hate me?" Draco asked wearily.

"Why would I hate you? Because of what you did? You were forced to do it, Draco, and besides, that's all in the past now." The shifter said and Draco's tears flowed freely. Draco was happy that Jacob didn't hate him for it and so he continued with Jacob holding him in a sideways embrace.

"To make it short, Harry finally defeated the dark lord with the help of my mother, but then every death eater that was captured was arrested and placed in Azkaban, a Wizarding Prison. I was also arrested and I was there for a month before my trial. If it wasn't for Harry and his friends, I would have been found guilty. Then I moved here the same week I was release."

"So then who is this Bellatrix?"

"She's my aunt."

"Your aunt…and she wants to kill you?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"She was a very loyal follower of the dark lord. During the final battle, she realized my betrayal and she fought me. She's the one who broke my ribs. She was intercepted before she was able to kill me but she escaped. Now she seems to be gathering all the death eaters who escaped and I'm positive she wants me dead."

"Wait, you said she broke your ribs?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Yes, why?"

"But you said you were in Azkaban for a month, and when you moved here, they were barely healing."

"My wounds weren't treated until after I was released."

"I'm so sorry Draco." The shifter held him tightly. "I wish you wouldn't have suffered that pain for so long."

"The pain I could handle. I was just glad when I didn't have to return to Azkaban. The Wizarding prison is a lot worse than a muggle prison. Its _guards_ are creatures that suck out your soul, something worse than death. But their very presence makes you unable to feel any happiness. The prison itself is a dark cold place and the screams…" Draco shut his eyes as he felt himself reaching too far into the memory of the dreadful place.

"Forget about it. Don't think of that place anymore," Jacob soothed as he felt the blond trembling in his arms. "Think about now, you're free and you're safe because I'll protect you."

Draco looked up at the shifter, "I still don't understand why you care about me so much." They stared into each others eyes and Draco found himself looking down at the shifters round full lips.

_Why am I feeling this way for him? I'm straight for pete's sake!_ Draco thought and quickly looked away from the shifters lips and broke his hold on him.

"Thank you for, um, not um, not hating me for what I've done." Draco said flustered. "Let's go downstairs, yea? I'm kinda thirsty."

Jacob had noticed that Draco had stared at his lips and then he thought it was cute the way the blond was flustered.

_I know you're starting to feel something, Draco._ Jacob thought and was smiling discreetly.

When the two got downstairs, they both heard the doors of a car closing.

"Who's here?" Draco asked in surprise.

"The leeches." Jacob said in dislike.

"What?" the blond got scared for a second thinking they were about to get attacked.

"Oh, not Victoria." Jacob said quickly to ease the blond, "it's just some of Carlisle's family and Bella." Jacob could smell each of them and wasn't all that pleased that Bella was there.

"Bella? She's a muggle right?"

"Yea."

"Winky please keep yourself hidden from the muggle girl." Draco told winky who was cleaning the living room.

"Yes master Malfoy." She said and disappeared with a 'pop'.

Jacob opened the door then and saw the 3 Cullens plus Bella as they waited on the porch.

"Was he OK?" Alice asked as soon as the door was opened.

"Yea, he was planning on doing it tonight." The shifter was sure not to say anything to let Bella know what Draco was.

"What was he going to do that would have killed him?" Bella asked.

"Nothing important." Jacob said and moved inside to let them in. Bella felt her cheeks flush in anger that no one would tell her but she was mostly angry of how Jacob brushed her question off.

"Draco this is Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella." The shifter introduced them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." The boy greeted shyly.

"It's good to meet you too." Alice came over and hugged the boy. "Your blood smells different." She said in surprise.

"It's probably because of my…heritage." Draco used 'heritage' to refer to the magic that coursed through his blood so as not to let Bella know.

_They're all keeping something from me, even Draco._ Bella thought in anger. She didn't like this boy at all.

"Would you like to sit down?" Draco offered and directed them all into the living room. Jacob automatically took a seat next to Draco and the others watched in amusement except for Bella who thought it was sickening.

_To think, Jacob acted that way around me and then got over me so quickly so fast._ She was jealous and angry.

"So why are you all here?" Jacob asked a bit rudely. He wanted to be alone with Draco and the leeches were keeping him from it.

"We just wanted to make sure he was OK and also to meet him." The pixie-like vampire said with a smile.

They were all engaged in conversation for a while then. Draco talked about his home in London and school, but he was sure to leave out the magical part of it.

When Bella excused herself to use the bathroom, Edward asked something that had been bothering him since they arrived.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

"You can read people's minds?" the blond asked curiously.

"Yea and it's annoying." Jacob complained.

"I've learned to block my mind and I'm so used to keeping it blocked I do it unconsciously. So, Jasper do you have a special ability too?"

"Yes, I can control the emotions of those around me." The curly blond headed vampire said. Then Bella came back.

"Jacob, our graduation is tomorrow and Alice is having a party at their house. You should come." Bella invited the shifter enthusiastically but ignored Draco purposely.

"You _should_ come." Alice said smiling, "You'll come too right?" She asked the blond and Bella lost her smile.

"Sure." Draco said shyly.

"If Draco is going then I'll go." the shifter said smiling and his response made the blond blush.

Bella looked at the blond in disdain. She was starting to really hate the boy.

After a while the Cullen's and Bella left much to Jacob's relief. Winky prepared dinner for Draco and Jacob and they ate in silence. The blond felt a bit awkward now that he was alone with Jacob and he tried to distract himself with Fire Whiskey.

"Draco, you're drinking too much." The shifter warned after the blonds' fifth glass.

"I'm fine, I've drank a lot more than this before." Draco's eyes were getting droopy and Jacob knew that he was getting drunk.

Draco drank two more glasses of Fire Whiskey before Jacob took the bottle away.

"That's enough Draco."

"Give it back…I'm not done drinking..." the blonds' eyes were closing and he rested his head on the table and looked like he fell asleep.

Jacob sighed before he got up, picked the blond up in his arms and carried him upstairs. When he laid the boy on the bed the blond opened his eyes, grabbed his wand and cast a spell on himself that turned his clothes into his pajamas. He put his wand on the night stand and closed his eyes again. Jacob smiled and pulled the covers over him. He then went and brushed his teeth and went back and got into bed beside Draco. As soon as he was under the covers Draco moved over and cuddled up to his side.

"So warm…you're so warm." The blond mumbled and latched onto Jacobs arm.

Jacob smiled and turned on his side so that he could hug Draco closer.

"I love you." The shifter whispered into the blonds' hair and fell asleep.

XXXXX

AN: I know this was a bit shorter than the other chapters but this one was a bit of a filler. Again i must warn you that it might take me a bit longer to put up the next chapter but who knows, i might have free time and put it up as fast as i got this chapter up. If you review, I'll give you there first kiss in the next chapter :) so review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello again. Wow i got this up faster than i thought...again. lol. I keep miscalculating how long i would take to put up each chapter but that's good for the readers right? Well, enjoy and please review. :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Draco woke with the need to use the bathroom but didn't want to get out of bed because it was so warm. Then he slowly began to realize that he was hugging something to him. The thing that was so warm.

His eyes shot open and there lay Jacob holding him in his sleep.

_Bloody hell, what did I do last night?_ He couldn't remember going to sleep. The last thing he remembers was drinking Fire Whiskey while Jacob tried to get him to stop. The blond tried to remember the rest of the night but couldn't. He was being held tightly, his head resting under Jacobs chin. The blond loved this feeling of warmth and security. He couldn't stop himself from nuzzling his face against the shifters bare chest. The shifter never did put on a shirt after getting to Draco's house the day before. The blond stopped nuzzling when he felt Jacob take in a breath.

Jacob woke slowly and felt the blond nuzzling his chest. He smiled and took a breath. The blond froze and Jacob could hear the boy's heart quicken.

"Draco?" The shifter said softly.

"I…I don't remember last night." The boy said and Jacob felt the boys' breath on his skin.

"You just fell asleep after you used magic to change your clothes." The shifter said.

Draco quickly broke away from the shifters hold and sat up. "I have to use the bathroom," he said and left the room without looking the shifter in the eye.

As soon as Draco was in the bathroom, Jacob chuckled at the blonds' flustered state. _I almost have you, Draco._ He smiled in accomplishment. He had thought it might be a lot harder to get the blond to fall in love with him. He got out of bed and pulled on his shoes and went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" The blond asked. He sounded hesitant.

"I'm gonna head home to pick up some things. I'll be back soon. Jared and Leah are patrolling outside if you need anything." Jacob said reluctant to go, but he knew Draco would probably want time alone to figure out his feelings and Jacob really did need to get some things from his house.

"Uh…OK."

Jacob smiled again before leaving. He jogged home, not bothering to phase.

As soon as Jacob left, Draco came out of the bathroom. He was relieved because he didn't have to face the shifter when they had spent the entire night cuddled together. But he was also saddened because he wanted to be near the shifter.

The blond headed downstairs and Winky handed him a cup of coffee. He was sitting in the living room looking out the window as the dark clouds settled in when there was a knock on the door.

Winky appeared at the door. "It is sir Seth master Malfoy, shall I answer?" Winky asked and Draco nodded.

"Hey Winky, how are you?" Seth greeted happily and walked in. Winky lowered her head without saying anything.

"Hey Draco, mind if I hang with you for a while?" Seth said and sat on the couch.

"Hello Seth," the blond greeted with a smile, "you know you're welcome. Are you hungry?"

Seth eyes lit up. "Sure am."

Draco asked Winky to cook breakfast for the small shifter. The two talked and joked around. He really liked this kid. He was a good person and always very cheerful.

When Jacob walked inside his house, he saw his dad making himself some breakfast.

"Hey dad." He greeted.

"Jacob." Billy said surprised, "Finally decided to pay your old man a visit?" He joked.

"Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I've just been trying to keep Draco safe from Victoria and…well, um…" He almost said Draco's crazy aunt but then he would have to explain about Draco's Wizard life and Billy wasn't allowed to know because he was 'muggle' as Draco would put it.

"I get that you want to protect _him_," billy said _him _with difficulty, "but please don't forget about me Jacob, you're all I have."

"You have my sisters too."

"Yes but they have moved on and are starting their own lives now."

"I know dad, but don't forget that I have to start my own life soon too."

Billy looked sad, "Your right, I'm just reluctant to see you, the _baby_ of the family go." He smiled and continued fixing his food.

Jacob went and hugged his dad, "Dad, you know I'll never leave you as long as I'm alive, I'm just looking for my place in the world and it just happens to be by Draco's side. But I'll never forget about you. You know you can count on me, right."

"Thank you son." Billy smiled and gave him a fierce hug.

Jacob then went to his room and packed some clothes. He mostly took shorts and clean boxers. He also took a freshly clean black t-shirt and his favorite dark blue jeans and his brown boots. That's what he would wear to Alice's party tonight. He also packed his cologne and deodorant before heading back out. Before heading back to Draco's he did a quick stop at the high school graduation ceremony just to congratulate Bella. He was mad at her but he wasn't going to be an ass and not congratulate her on such an important day of her life.

He waited outside for about 15 minutes before everyone started flooding out of the school. He could see yellow-gold graduation gowns and he quickly spotted his friend.

"Jacob! You came to see me?" Bella asked in happiness.

"Yea, congratulations Bella."

"Thanks." Edward, Alice and Jasper soon joined the two.

"So you and Draco are coming to my party right?" Alice asked over the many voices of the graduated class and their family and friends.

Bella once again became angry. _Why did Alice have to invite Draco?_

Jasper felt Bella's anger again. It had happened the day before at Draco's house but now he understood who the girl was angry at.

Edward looked at Jasper and Jasper thought: _She's angry, very angry. Edward._

Edward gave him a questioning look.

_It's against Draco. But I'm worried. She doesn't just hate him, she resents him very deeply._ Jasper thought and Edward was confused as to why Bella would feel such emotions towards Jacobs imprint unless…?

"See you there then." Alice said as Jacob was already leaving, headed back to Draco's.

When Jacob reached the blonds' house, he right away noticed that Seth was there. He knocked and Winky opened the door.

"Come in sir Jacob." Winky moved aside and let the shifter in.

"Thank you Winky where is Draco?" he asked but before Winky could answer, Seth's loud laughter came from upstairs. _What are they doing upstairs?_ Jacob got nervous thinking Seth was betraying him and doing _something_ with his imprint.

He quickly ran up the stairs and into Draco's room where he found Draco sitting on the floor with a pout on his face and he was surrounded by blue feathers. Seth was in a corner laughing his head off.

"What are you guys doing?" Jacob asked.

"Draco tried getting a bunch of little blue birds to attack me but it back fired and instead they attacked him!" Seth said as his laughter calmed.

"I worded the spell wrong, ok!" Draco said angry but then a smile crept up on his face.

Jacob felt foolish for thinking wrongly of Seth.

Seth left not long after and Draco was left alone with Jacob. They had two hours before they had to go to the party so they began to get ready. Draco showered first and then dressed in his room while Jacob showered. Draco put on a pair of black jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt and was taking his black jacket. He waited for the shifter down stairs. When Jacob walked down the stairs, Draco had a hard time not starring.

"Do I look OK?" Jacob asked to tease Draco who was starring.

"You look…great." The blond said flushing.

_Merlin does he look good! And why the hell am I thinking that?_ Draco thought in frustration.

When Jacob reached Draco downstairs, the blond was overwhelmed by the shifters cologne.

_Bloody hell, he smells really good._

"Shall we go?" the shifter asked as he noticed the blond's heart beat faster.

"Sure."

They took Draco's car and Jacob gave Draco directions to get to the Cullen's house.

When they got there, there were already a lot of people.

"Jacob! Draco! I'm so glad you came!" Alice said happily and hugged each of the boys.

They went in and saw that Alice really outdid herself with the decorations. The lights were dimmed and the music was blasting. Everyone was either dancing or having drinks or snacks.

Jacob and Draco stayed off to the side for a while until Edward Bella, Emmett and Rosalie came over to them.

"So this is Draco, huh?" Emmett said with a wide smile, "We're going to have to see just how powerful you are." Rosalie elbowed him in the side as she eyed Bella to see if she had noticed Emmett's comment, but the girl had noticed.

_What the hell are they all hiding from me?_ Bella thought and glared at Draco.

"Draco, this is Emmett and Rosalie." Jacob introduced the couple.

"Nice to meet you." The blond said with a smile.

_Nice to meet you…ugh!_ Belle mocked in her head. _So glad Edward can't read my thoughts._

Jasper noticed Bella's mood and pulled Edward aside.

"I'm worried; I've never felt her in so much anger and disdain. Why would she hate Draco so much, she barely just met him yesterday?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"I hate to even consider it but, I think she hates him because Jacob likes him now and not her." Edward said with a sad face.

"But she loves you…doesn't she?" Jasper asked a bit doubtful now.

"I'm sure she loves me, but she loves him too." Edward admitted it and it felt terrible.

"What will you do?" Jasper asked placing a hand on Edwards shoulder in comfort.

"I'll wait. If it turns out that she loves him more, than I'll leave her. Until then, I'll wait."

Jacob and Draco were talking with Emmett and Rosalie had gone off somewhere when Carlisle approached with his wife Esme.

"Hello there Draco. This is my wife Esme." The doctor introduced.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's good to meet you as well." Esme replied.

"So how are your injuries?" Shall we take a look at them?" the doctor said and smiled at him.

"Yes." Jacob said quickly. He wanted to be sure Draco was healing ok.

Well the stitches in your wrist can be removed in a few days. Your ribs are healing remarkably fast and the bruise on your shoulder is practically gone. How is that possible?" the doctor asked the blond. They had gone up to Carlisle's study.

"I have a cream that was charmed with magic. It heals the wound a lot faster than it would normally. I've been applying it to my ribs and my shoulder."

"I see. That is a great help then. Well everything looks good so why don't we head back down stairs and enjoy the party." The doctor said with a smile.

When they rejoined Jacob, Emmett and Esme, they saw Alice had stopped in the middle of descending the stairs, eyes glazed over.

Bella had seen her and quickly went to her.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked.

"There coming here." The pixe-like vampire said in worry.

All of the Cullen's including Jacob, Draco, and Bella, gathered in a quiet room away from the party.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Victoria has gathered an army of new born vampires and she's bringing them here."

"Do you know when they'll arrive?" The doctor asked.

"They'll be here for the first snow storm. That will be in a week." Alice said.

"How many new borns did you see?" Asked Jacob.

"At least 2 dozen maybe more…" Alice cut herself off as she began to have another vision. Her eyes glazed over and she looked like she was in pain. Edward, able to see what she saw flinched in pain as well. Then Alice collapsed and Jasper catched her before she hit the ground.

Alice looked at everyone with fear in her eyes.

"Alice are you OK? What did you see?" the doctor asked but she stayed silent. "Edward," the doctor turned to Edward as an alternative. "What did she see?"

Edward had fear in his eyes as well, "It was darkness. I don't know what it was but there was moving shadows that flew through the woods. The shadows, they turned into people and they began to follow an image that hung in the sky." He closed his eyes for a second, "The image was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth…" Edward said, "…and a woman who looked insane," Edward turned towards Draco, "She was going to kill you." He finished in a whisper.

Draco knew what the shadows were. It was the death eaters, they were all coming to kill him.

Jacob hugged Draco from behind when he saw the boy trembling. "I'm not going to let her hurt you." The shifter soothed.

"Do you know who the woman is?" the doctor asked Draco.

"She's my aunt…she wants to kill me for revenge." The blond said softly.

"And the shadows?" Edward asked.

"They're called death eaters, they worked for an evil man and they want to kill me because I betrayed them all."

"Do you know when they'll be here and how many?" Carlisle asked Alice who was now standing and paying attention.

"I don't know how many, it was too dark to see the shadows. I'm also not sure but they'll be here soon after Victoria and her new borns arrive. It could be that same day or the next, I'm not sure." She looked upset at her lack of knowing.

"Can somebody please tell me what you're all hiding from me?" Bella spoke up all of a sudden with frustration and anger in her voice. "I know it has something to do with Draco and if it's a danger to us all, I have the right to know." She demanded.

Everyone stood in silence until Draco spoke.

"I believe you are too involved not to be told what is going on and who I am." Draco said to Bella. He decided she knew a lot about magic already and she was entitled to be aware of a possible threat to her life. Draco told her he was a wizard and began to recount the story of the war. He told them about Voldemort and the first war. He told of Harry Potter and the second war where he was forced to follow the dark lord. He recounted how Harry defeated the dark lord and his own imprisonment in Azkaban, how harry and his friends helped him be declared innocent and then his decision to move to America. Draco had only told Jacob before this but with the shifter there comforting him; he was able to tell it again.

"I had no idea of such…a different world that exists right in the middle of everything." Carlisle said in awe. "And to know that there was a war of such a large scale and not to have known, it's shocking, it really is."

"To have gone through what you've been through, I truly sympathize." Rosalie said to everyone's shock.

Bella was surprised at first, then she felt a bit sorry for the blond, but her emotions began to get the better of her again. Even Rosalie seemed to like the blond better than her.

_He's just trying to get everyone to feel sorry for him! He wants to take them away from me but I won't let him._

Jasper again noticed Bella's emotions and through him Edward. There was extreme anger in her. It was too much anger for Bella to have for it to be because of Jacob not loving her anymore. There was something in her that was changing, or maybe not changing, but something breaking free of its shell. Something that was always there but only now did it begin to show its true form.

Jacob drove back home as Draco was too upset about the news of the arrival of not only Victoria and her army of new borns, but Bellatrix and _her_ army of death eaters. Draco had expected Bellatrix to come after him, but to know that every free death eater would be coming after his blood as well, he began to lose the little hope that he had managed to gain.

Jacob pulled up to the house and Draco walked into the house and up to his room almost zombie like. He had no hope of surviving. There was just no way for him to win against all of the death eaters. He didn't even know how many were coming. Was it a dozen, two dozen? The blond threw himself on the bed and hugged himself as tears began to stream down his face.

_There's no hope for me, there never was._ He cried and then like usual he felt Jacobs warm protective arms pull him over so that the blond was pressed into the shifters chest. They lay there, Draco crying into Jacobs' chest and the shifter rubbed soothing circles into the blonds' back to calm him. Draco could hardly care anymore that Jacob was holding him in such an intimate way. He stopped fighting his emotions and let the comfort that he felt while in his arms wash over him.

XXXXX

Morning came and Draco awoke when he felt the shifter's hand rubbing his back in such a gentle manner. He opened his eyes to find himself in the same position they had been in last night, with the blonds head resting just under the shifters chin. It was actually the same position they had woken up to the day before.

"Morning." Draco said.

"Good morning." Jacob responded and kept rubbing the boys back.

"I want to thank you Jacob," the blond said into the shifters chest, "You've been with me since I moved here, and I don't know what I would have done without you. I probably would have killed myself from my own depression before Bellatrix could kill me."

"Draco stop talking like if you've given up. Bellatrix won't win." He said sternly, "I won't let her."

Draco sighed into the shifters chest and then went to get up. How about some breakfast?" the blond asked Jacob with half a smile.

Winky prepared breakfast and for the first time, Draco actually ate something. He joined the shifter at the table and ate toast and a waffle. He also drank his coffee as usual.

There was defeat in those silver eyes and Jacob couldn't help but feel like if the blond was saying goodbye to life. He wasn't going to allow him to die because if he died…_ then I die with him._

There was a tapping on the kitchen window and Jacob saw the same owl as before with an envelope attached to its leg. Draco went and let the owl in and gave it some owl treats. He grabbed the letter and went to sit down again.

"I think I know what it says." The blond said without opening the letter. It was from Harry Potter. "It must say that Bellatrix is coming here after all, just like in Alice's vision."

"You should read it, Perhaps your friend was able to get you the protection he promised to get you." The shifter said and Draco looked up in hope.

"Do you think…?"

"There's only one way to find out." Jacob smiled.

Draco opened the letter and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't written in a few days but things have been pretty hectic around here. First of all I think you should know that we discovered Bellatrix's hideaway. The ministry sent aurors to arrest the death eaters and they managed to capture most of them. Unfortunately about 7 of them escaped including Bellatrix. I have also requested the ministry to send aurors to protect you. You can imagine how difficult that was. They all opposed at first with the excuse that you were once a traitor and deserved no such protection from them. Fortunately Hermione was there to tell them off and put them in their place, since I know nothing about laws and politics. Thanks to Hermione's brilliant choice of words, or threats I might add, they decided to send you 4 aurors and Hermione, Ron and myself will be going as well. With you we'll be 8. We'll have them outnumbered 8 to 7. Don't worry Draco, you'll be ok. We won't let them hurt you. We were given the suspicion that they won't be leaving town for another week or so, but we'll be arriving in America in 2 days, so enjoy your elbow space because your house is about to get overcrowded._

PS_, don't worry about the space; we'll be bringing our charmed tents with us._

_ Harry Potter_

Draco inhaled a long and painful breath. He felt relief wash over him and he slumped back against the chair as Jacob grabbed the letter and read it.

"What did I tell you?" Jacob said in laughter, "See, you can't give up so easily. You're friend Harry is bringing the protection you'll need." Jacob smiled and laughed.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. The shifters laughter was contagious and he too began to laugh with him, officially destroying the depressing mood that had lain over the house.

"Master Malfoy, the Sir Seth is at the door." Winky said appearing suddenly.

"Let him in." The blond said. He and Jacob were soon joined for breakfast by a cheery Seth.

"I am here to invite the two of you to a beach bonfire. Only the pack is going but we all decided to invite you along, " Seth said to Draco, "since you're Jacob's—" Jacob kicked Seth under the table, "—I mean since we're protecting you and, um, Sam thought it a good way for you to meet us all together for once." He finished with a smile.

"A beach bonfire…What is that?" The blond asked. Not knowing of the muggle practice.

"Are you serious? You don't know what a bonfire is?" Seth asked, his mouth hanging open.

"No." the blond replied.

"Then we're definitely going," Jacob said, "I also have to inform the pack of what we found out last night, about Victoria and another threat." He said more seriously.

"OK, well then be at the beach by sunset. We're having hotdogs!" the small shifter said excitedly.

Seth went home not long after they finished breakfast and Draco and Jacob were left to themselves. They spent most of the day talking about the fight that was to come. They first discussed the best option for his and Bella's safety from Victoria.

"Does she hate me?" Draco asked, "I've noticed that she looks at me like if I was an enemy."

"I'm not sure." Jacob lied. He knew Bella hated Draco, but he couldn't tell the blond because then he'd have to explain that the reason is because Jacob imprinted on him.

"I wish we could be friends, but I don't think she wants to."

"Just try to stay away from her. She can be pretty…_selfish_ sometimes." Jacob said.

Evening came all too fast and before they knew it, Jacob and Draco were parking the blonds black BMW in the beach parking lot. They got down and headed towards the sand where they could see the members of the pack around a blazing fire.

They were already cooking the hotdogs and the scent flooded their nose with the aromatic smell of cooked sausage.

"It's good to see you came." Sam said.

"Draco I don't believe you've met Sam, he's the leader of our pack." Jacob introduced him.

"It's nice meeting you at last." Draco said.

"Same here."

"Also, that's Leah, Quil and Paul. I believe you only met them while in their wolf forms." He introduced everyone and they all talked animatedly for a while.

The sun had set and the fire burned with vigor when Jacob told the pack about Alice's vision about Victoria and also of Bellatrix. Draco then explained once again Why Bellatrix was after him.

"I don't know much about your world or how your magic works, but I don't think we are capable of fighting against such power. We'd be killed from a distance before even getting a chance to fight." Sam said in worry.

"Draco received a letter this morning from his friend, he's coming here and bringing 7 others to protect Draco and fight the death eaters until they're dead or captured." Jacob informed them.

"Well that's good to know, we're going to need their help. Will they be fighting Victoria as well?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I haven't told him of what's going on here." Draco said. He was sitting next to Jacob on a log.

They continued to discuss the issue for a while longer and then just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. It was 11 pm and getting late. Leah said goodbye and took an unwilling Seth home. Sam also went home to Emily. Embry and Quil went off to Patrol around Bella's house and soon Jared and Paul went home. The only ones left were Jacob and Draco. The fire was dying down already and the cold beach air was getting too cold.

Jacob had moved to sit on the sand with his back resting against the log that Draco still sat on. They enjoyed the silence that fell over them and they just listened to the crashing waves.

Jacob noticed when Draco's teeth began to chatter from the cold and pulled him down onto the sand and sat him in between his legs. He put his arms around the shocked boy and hugged him from behind. The shifters body heat warmed him almost instantly.

"Thanks." The blond said and sighed, letting his body melt back into the other.

About 10 minutes passed before the blond spoke.

"We should go back, it's getting really late." He said and went to get up but Jacob didn't let go. Instead he held the blond tighter. "Jacob, let go, I wanna go home now."

"Please tell me how you feel about me?" Jacob said suddenly and caught Draco off guard.

"What? I…I don't—" The blond stuttered.

"Don't lie Draco, because I know you feel something. Just tell me, please. I can't take it anymore." The shifter said pleading. He let go of Draco and the blond turned on his knees to look at the shifter who had his head downcast.

Draco didn't know what to do or say. He knew he felt for the shifter but he had been pushing the feelings away. But now, looking at the way Jacob seemed so devastated, Draco couldn't hold back those feelings anymore.

He answered Jacobs question by leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the shifters lips. He moved back right away and blushed bright red. Jacob looked at the blond in shock.

Draco went to stand up when suddenly Jacob grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap so that the blond was straddling his legs and pressed their lips together. Draco was too shocked to respond at first but then grabbed a hold of the shifters shoulders and kissed back. He didn't expect it to feel this good. He had rejected his feelings because he thought it was wrong, but it couldn't be wrong when it felt so good.

Jacob ran his fingers through Draco's hair and he licked the blonds' lower lip as he tried to get the him to open his mouth. He wanted to feel the warmth inside of the blonds' mouth. Draco opened his mouth and Jacob quickly plunged his tongue inside and began to explore the blond. Their hands roamed over each other as their tongues pushed against one another in an effort to get as much of each other as possible.

They broke apart as their need for air became too great. They gasped as they kept their foreheads locked together. Jacob reached up and cupped the blonds' cheek.

"I love you so much." The shifter said as he gasped for air.

"I…I think I do too." Draco whispered and smiled.

Jacob kissed the blonds lips and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt so overjoyed he could cry.

"Come on," Jacob said as he let the blond go, "Let's get you home before you catch a cold."

Draco climbed off the shifter and stood. Jacob also stood and put a protective arm around the blonds' shoulders as they walked to the car.

When they got to Draco's house they went upstairs and prepared for bed. Draco had immediately snuggled into the shifters arms as soon as they lay in bed. Jacob couldn't be happier and he held the blond close the entire night. For the first time in a very long time did Draco feel happy, loved, and cherished.

XXXXX

AN: Well there you go, their relationship has gone to the next step. Oh, can anyone guess what i'm doing with Bella and Edward? What will happen next in their relationship? You might get a bigger hint in the next chapter. But try and guess and review please. :) OK, this time for sure, i may take a few days to post up the next chapter, but i'll do my best to do it as fast as i can.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello everyone. See I told you this time I would take a few days to put up the next chapter. Well I think I've teased you all enough, so here is the lemony slash you've all been waiting for. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Jacob awoke and smiled when he remembered what happened the night before. He looked down at the smaller boy he held in his arms, reached up and stroked the pale cheek as if it was a precious jewel. He felt the smooth warm cheek and Jacob couldn't imagine what he'd do if the boy was ever taken from him.

Draco stirred awake as he felt the warm touch on his cheek and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the Quileute staring at him and the blond gave him a lazy smile. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring you in your sleep."

"Don't, it's embarrassing." The blond turned his head away shyly and Jacob grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and pushed Jacob away.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Jacob.

"Morning breath." The blond quickly got out of the warm bed and bounded over to the bathroom. Jacob laughed quietly and made haste to follow the blond into the bathroom where he too began to brush his teeth. They watched each other in the mirror and Draco would look away shyly.

Draco rinsed and dried his face and Jacob did the same. As soon as they walked out of the bathroom, Jacob attacked Draco's lips and the boy responded most eagerly. He pushed Draco down onto the bed, climbed over him and continued to mash their mouths together. Their tongues rubbed against each other pushing and sucking on each other as their hands roamed over each others bodies. Then Jacob pushed up against the blond who in return let out a moan of pleasure.

Draco shocked himself when a moan escaped him and he broke away from the heated kiss. He was embarrassed of the way he had sounded.

"I'm sorry…was that too much?" Jacob asked as he tried to recover his breath.

"No, I'm sorry…I just… I've never done anything like this…with another guy. I was just surprised."

Jacob moved over and lay beside the boy. "I'm Glad."

"You're glad? Of what?"

"That you've never done anything like this with another guy." Jacob gave Draco a toothy grin, "that means I'll be your first."

Draco blushed at the implication and looked away. Jacob thought it was cute the way the blonds cheeks burned pink and he couldn't help but pull him close and lay his head on the boys chest. He listened to the blonds' heartbeat and reveled in that his heart beat faster with his touch.

"I love you." Jacob whispered and sighed from the bliss that he felt in that moment.

"I…I love you too." The blond said with a bit of difficulty. He had never told someone that he loved them, but then again he had never before felt what he felt for the shifter and it frightened him a little.

The two stayed in bed most of the morning cuddling and getting used to the fact that they were in love with each other and were now together.

They finally got out of bed and Winky had made lunch for the two and they ate at the table.

"I have to tell you something." Jacob said as he swallowed his last bite of food.

"What is it?"

"Shape shifters have this thing called imprinting—"

"Oh yes I remember you mentioned that to Carlisle when you took me to the hospital. I wanted to ask you what that was." Draco said and scooped up the rest of his food onto his fork and ate it.

"Yes, well it's…when one of us meet the _one_, our…soul mate," at this, the blond nearly choked on his food, "it's called imprinting and we get bound to that person forever." Jacob handed the cup of water to the blond and he drank, "Draco, I imprinted on you."

Draco put the cup back down and looked at the shifter, "So in other words...you're being forced to love me." He said stating it more than asking. The blond saddened at the thought.

"No of course not. It's more like I'm getting some sense knocked into me telling me that I don't have to look anymore because you're the one. I love you."

Draco smiled and went and sat in the others lap and kissed him with great passion. Jacob, while still kissing the blond, stood and picked up the boy who wrapped both legs around his waist and held onto the shifters head as he kissed back. Jacob slowly made his way up the stairs and into the room where he fell over onto the bed with the blond under his body and Draco released his hold around the shifters waist. They gasped in between their heated kiss and Draco ran his hands through Jacobs' hair. Earlier that morning, he was too afraid to let things continue because he had never before experienced the feeling he'd gotten when Jacob rubbed up against him. He was scared because he didn't know how two guys could have sex and was nervous to find out, but now that he knew just how deeply the shifter felt for him he knew his feelings for the shifter ran just as deep. He wanted him.

"Jacob…" the blond gasped as the shifters began to kiss and suckle on his neck. Jacob tore the blonds' pajama shirt open and the buttons went flying. He trailed kisses down Draco's chest until he reached the boys hard nipple. He licked the nub with the tip of his tongue and sucked down on it, which caused Draco to gasp in pleasure.

Jacob moved over and administered the same treatment to the other nipple before he began to lick his way down the boys pale stomach that would raise with every breath the boy took. He licked the bellybutton as he laced his fingers over the waistband of the offending pajama pants and slowly began to pull them down.

"Jacob." Draco shot out a hand and kept his pants from lowering any further. He was nervous.

"It's OK," Jacob soothed and went back up to kiss him on the lips. "It'll be OK."

"How do you know what you're doing? Have you done this before?" Draco asked flustered.

"No, I just know. It's my instinct to know."

"I'm scared. Can we even actually…have sex? I mean…because we're both guys." the blond asked shyly.

"I've never done this with anyone but I _do_ know that it's possible." Jacob said and kissed the boy again. They kissed heatedly again and Jacob took the opportunity and grasped the boy through the silk pajamas.

"Mmhhhh…" Draco moaned into the shifters mouth at the touch and couldn't help but buck his hips up into his hand. Jacob moved and began to suck on his neck as he slid his hand under the boys' pants and briefs. When he took hold of the boys' erection, Draco let out a loud moan and quickly lifted a hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud. Jacob began to knead his member and grasped Draco's wrist, the one he held over his mouth, and pulled it away.

"Let me hear you, Draco. I want you to moan out loud so that I can hear you. You don't have to be embarrassed." He said just as he slid his hand up and down the boys' stiff length.

"Uhhh…" Draco closed his eyes and moaned as he grasped the shifters shoulders as his hips jerked up again.

Jacob let go of Draco and went to remove his pants again, and this time Draco didn't stop him. He threw the pants to the side and went to pull down the black briefs the boy was wearing. Draco watched him with glazed eyes, panting from the pleasure and the anticipation. He lifted his hips so the shifter could pull off his briefs.

Jacob threw the briefs to the side to join the pants and looked at Draco's naked body displayed before him. The boy was beautiful. His skin looked a pale creamy color and not a single hair was over his body. He was thin but with firm muscles. The only mark on his body was the scar he had on his chest, but even that didn't mar his beauty. His face was flushed and he looked away shyly when he saw the shifter inspecting his entire body.

"You're beautiful."

Draco's cheeks burned even redder and he sat up and pulled Jacob's own shirt off. They crashed their lips together and Draco immediately let the other into his mouth, welcoming the invading tongue. He reached down and began to pull down the shifters shorts. Jacob helped him and pulled his shorts off completely. Draco stared in awe at the shifters body. He was tan and muscled throughout his whole body, but what held his attention was the size of his erection. He was big! They marveled at each other for a few seconds before Draco lifted his hand and placed it on the shifters chest and began to slide it down his chest, down his firm stomach muscles, and down his V-line on his lower hip until he reached his erection. Draco gulped as he ran his fingers down the shifters length and grasped it in his hand. Jacob let out a sigh of pleasure and then pushed the blond back onto his back and laid over him. They kissed as Jacob began to rub their erections together.

"Mmmhhh…" Draco moaned into Jacobs' mouth.

Jacob then went down on the blonds' body until he had the boys' erection in front of him. He spread Draco's legs apart and licked a trail up his length.

"Jacob…!" Draco gasped in shock and in pleasure.

Jacob held the base of his member and licked the slit with the tip of his tongue before he took him into his mouth.

"Ahhh…" Draco moaned as he felt the wet warmth of the shifters mouth surround him completely. His hips bucked from the pleasure. He was gasping and moaning when he felt a finger prod at his hole.

"Jacob what are you doing?" He asked in shock but the shifter didn't answer. Instead, he removed his mouth from the boys' erection and lowered himself until he could reach his pink puckered hole and began to assault it with his tongue.

"Uhhh…!" Draco moaned when he felt Jacob down there, "Jacob stop… uhh…that's dirty…" He tried protesting gasping in pleasure. "Uhhhnnnn…!" He felt the shifter's tongue slide inside him and he felt like he was going insane from the pleasure.

Jacob then moved up and kissed him hard on the mouth. He lowered his hand and placed a finger at the boys' entrance before he pushed it in.

"Mmmhhh…!" the boy moaned into the shifters mouth as he felt the intruding finger. It felt strange. It was then that Draco understood how exactly two males could have sex.

"Does it hurt?" Jacob asked as he sucked the boys neck.

"No, just feels strange."

Jacob then pushed in another finger, and that one made Draco twitch a little in pain.

"I have to stretch you well so that I don't hurt you." Jacob said as he began to scissor him. "You don't happen to have any type of lubrication do you?"

Draco reached over and grabbed his wand. He uttered a quick spell and a small pile of lubricant appeared in his hand. He reached down and applied it to the shifters length while he continued to stretch him. He stroked the lubrication all over his rock hard member and then felt a third finger enter him. That one hurt even more but a few seconds after it began to feel good.

"Jacob…please," He pleaded, "Take me…I want you inside me."

Jacob pulled his fingers out which left Draco feeling empty. He pulled the blonds' legs further apart as he placed himself into position. "It's going to hurt at first, but I promise it'll get better." He said and Draco nodded.

He began to push in and felt when the tip pushed passed the first ring of muscles around the boys' entrance. He pushed in more and began to slide in. He went slowly so as to try to cause the boy as little pain as possible.

"Nnnnn…" Draco groaned in pain as he felt himself being stretched to the max. He saw how big the shifter was and wondered if he could even fit inside him.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked and stroked the boys' cheek. They both had perspiration forming on their foreheads.

"It's hurting…just push in quick."

"It'll hurt too much."

"I'd rather get the pain over with."

He then felt a lot of pain as Jacob pushed in all the way until they were connected to the hilt.

"Nnnnn….!" He gasped as he felt like his bottom was being torn open.

"It'll be over soon." Jacob soothed and kissed the boys forehead.

They remained unmoving for at least two minutes before Draco felt the pain subsiding. He could feel the warmth radiating off of the shifters hard member inside him and it felt good.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." The blond said.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked as he kissed his lips.

Draco nodded and shifted a little to get the shifter moving. Jacob then began to slide out slowly all the way until only the tip was inside and then he pushed all the way in again.

"Uhhh…" Draco moaned. He couldn't believe he was actually making love to Jacob.

Jacob slid out again and pushed back in. He began to move a little faster and harder. Then he hit that bundle of nerves that made Draco feel complete pleasure and bliss.

"Ahhhh…!" The boy moaned loudly, "Jacob go faster…uhhh…please." He pleaded and wrapped his legs around the shifters waist.

Jacob went faster and harder as he himself began to feel the pressure of release building. He slid in and out of the blond as he assaulted the boys' lips. Their tongues thrashed together as their joined bodies moved in sync.

"…I love you…" Draco panted as they broke their kiss in order to breath.

"…and I love you…and I always will…" Jacob gasped. He picked up the pace and thrust in even faster now. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they began to get closer to their release.

"Uhhh…Ahhh…Jacob…harder!" he pleaded and the shifter complied. The bed creaked and banged against the wall.

Jacob moved in and out of the tight hole in ecstasy and the blond grabbed on to his shoulders. Jacob then reached down and grasped Draco's hard erection and began to stroke it to match his thrusting. This made the boy approach his climax faster.

"Uhhhh…harder..yea, uhhhh…uhhhh…aannhhhhh!" Draco yelled out as he climaxed and his seed spurt out all over his stomach and chest.

Jacob felt the boys' muscles contracting around him and that made him go over the edge as he came hard inside the smaller boy and filled him with his seed. He collapsed on top of Draco as they both gasped in pleasure. He felt Dracos' seed stick to his chest. They slowly came down from their high and he saw Draco grab his wand and utter a spell that cleaned them up.

Jacob laid on his side next to Draco and pulled the boy with him. He was still inside the boy and wanted to keep it that way.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed the boys forehead.

Draco threw his leg over Jacobs waist which allowed the shifter to burry himself deeper inside the boy. "I love you too." he cuddled into the shifters chest.

The two fell asleep soon after, exhausted. Draco couldn't be happier. He had never experienced anything like this and the love he felt for the shifter made the experience even more enjoyable. He loved the shifter greatly and he could no longer imagine his life without him in it.

XXXXX

AN: Phew! That was intense. This was my first lemon ever and I enjoyed writing it. :) What did you think? Review please. Oh and thank you all who have reviewed so far, your reviews really make me happy and motivate me. Oh just to let you know, I will probably take another few days to get the next chapter up because my finals are a few weeks away and I've got some essays I need to write. Please be a bit patient. Thanks! :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello everyone, sorry this took so long, but I was super stressed about finals, but now they're over so here's the next chapter. Please read my Author's Note at the end, it answers a few questions. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plotline to this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

The icy-cold rain drops began to fall once the sun disappeared in the horizon. It was completely dark and the full moon had risen but was hidden behind the storm clouds. The rain fell with a vengeance creating large pools of water on the ground. Beyond the flooding forest, in the Cullen home, the golden eyed vampires stayed indoors keeping dry. While some watched T.V. others read or worked in their home office. Edward on the other hand let out an unneeded breath of frustration. He and Bella were arguing, again, in his room. The two had argued more in the past week than they have known each other. This time, Bella was arguing that Edward wanted to spend more time with Draco just like Jacob, just because he had suggested they go and visit them. He wanted to know more about Draco's world, but Bella was being unreasonable. She even accused him of being in love with Draco too and that he was going to leave her. She started blaming the blond for trying to take everyone from her. Edward sighed and stayed silent, waiting until she was done, he was getting tired of her jealousy towards the blond wizard.

In the opposite direction, in La Push, the Quileute shifters were switching patrol shifts. Paul, Embry and Seth were to patrol. Sam was home having dinner with Emily while Leah, Jared and Quil were headed home, done with their shift, to dry off. The shifters on patrol growled under the cold sting of the rain. They had no desire to be out at the moment. Their fur was almost instantly soaked and matted down under the heavy downpour and their hot breath became visible in the cold air.

Somewhere between the Quileute territory and the Cullen territory laid Draco's house in silence. There were no lights on until Winky turned the chimney on knowing her master would want its warmth. She then headed to finish preparing dinner.

Draco and Jacob slept in each other's arms. Draco slowly awoke and smiled as he remembered what they did earlier that day. He couldn't believe his situation. He was in utter fear of Bellatrix' arrival but he also felt happier than he's felt in a very long time. He looked up at the shifters sleeping face and smiled. He didn't know why he felt the way he did about Jacob because he's never felt like that for another guy or any girl for that matter. He didn't care, though. He knew now that he loved the shifter and felt peaceful warmth every time he was with the Quileute. He was happy that his feelings were reciprocated.

Draco reluctantly moved away from Jacobs' warm body, wincing a little as he slid off of the shifters member. He was sore and limped slightly as he headed for the bathroom. He could feel the shifters fluid slide out of him as he used the bathroom and he blushed at the memory of when he was filled. He was no longer a virgin. He had never before gone this far with any girl and especially not with any guy, but he was glad to know that Jacob was his first and he couldn't help but hope that he would be his only.

When he finished his shower, he pulled on a pair of his black silk pajamas and a black t-shirt. He dried his hair with the towel, leaving it damp and tussled. He then went back to the room and found that Jacob was already awake.

"Hey."

"Hey." The two said to each other awkwardly. Draco headed to the bed and sat on the edge. He pulled out his magically charmed medicated cream and applied it to his stitched up arm.

"How are your ribs? Are they completely healed now?" Jacob asked as he sat up and helped Draco bandage his arm.

"Yes, they're just a bit sore, that's all." Jacob finished with the bandage and surprised the blond as he pulled him into his arms and lay back down with him.

"I love you." Jacob whispered in the blond's ear. Draco shuddered and held the shifter close.

"I love you too."

The two stayed there a few minutes until they heard the doorbell ring. They sighed knowing that they had to get up.

"Who would be here this late?" Jacob asked a bit annoyed. "It better not be Seth…oh wait, no, he's out on patrol."

Draco chuckled at the shifter. They both heard Winky open the door bell, and a familiar voice rang out, cutting through the silence of the house.

"Bloody hell, is it pouring cats and dogs out here!" The voice said and Draco was confused. _They're not supposed to be here for another two days! Why are they already here?_

Draco practically ran out his room and leaned over the top of the stairs to verify that it was really _them_.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked out loud surprising Harry, Ron and Hermione who were pulling off their wet jackets and handing them to Winky.

"Is that the way you greet all your guests? Very rude, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Sorry, it's just; I wasn't expecting you to arrive for another two days, according to your letter, Harry." Draco said and began to make his way downstairs.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, "We had a bit of a problem. The minister was starting to regret his choice about sending you protection, so we figured if we came before he could change his mind, he'd _have_ to send the aurors at least for my protection. He wouldn't allow me to fight the death eaters without their help."

Draco nodded in understanding. He was a bit bummed though that he wouldn't be able to be alone with Jacob like he'd wanted to but then he was also angry at the minister for not wanting to send him protection.

They stood in silence then, feeling a bit awkward. This was the first time they were together since the war, not as rivals or enemies.

"Thank you." The blond finally said. "I owe you, all of you, my freedom…my life." He looked down.

No one said anything and then a hand came into his gaze. He looked up and saw that Harry had extended out a hand to him.

"Friends?" the dark haired boy asked.

Draco smiled and took his hand. They shook hands and smiled at each other. The blond then turned to Hermione and Ron.

"I would like to apologize for any and all things I've said and done to you two. I was wrong…Can you ever forgive me?"

"You called me a moodblood so many times—" Hermione said.

"And you made me throw up slugs—" Ron cut in

"Ron that was your fault." Harry corrected.

"Whatever," The red head said.

"Like I was saying, " Hermione continued, "I really hated you back then, but after everything that's happened to us, to you, I think it's time for us to start over." She smiled at him, "I forgive you."

"I, well," Ron said embarrassed, "I do too."

Draco smiled at them both. "Thank you."

Just then they all turned as they heard a creak in the stairs. Jacob was coming down the stairs. Draco noticed that the shifter had pulled on his shorts but left his torso exposed.

"This is Jacob, Jacob these are my friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione." He introduced them.

Draco noticed their mouths were open in a small 'o' as they saw the tall, tan and muscular Quileute. He noticed Ron pull Hermione a bit possessively. _He must feel insecure. Of course, he should, Jacob is a whole lot more to look at than Ron._

"Draco who is that?" Ron whispered trying to be discreet.

"I'm his boyfriend." Jacob answered the red head, not ashamed at all. Draco on the other hand blushed crimson red and felt more than saw three pairs of eyes on him.

"I um…" Draco stuttered.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that Draco Malfoy, a _Malfoy_ leaned that way." Ron teased.

"I don't, it's just this one time. Jacob is…" he looked at the shifter, "…he's special." The blond said and blushed dropping his gaze. He felt the shifter pull him into his arms.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were dumbstruck. They had never thought to see the day when Draco would show his emotions as clearly as he was. The look in his eyes as well as the crimson red blush that colored his cheeks practically yelled out how strongly he felt for the tall guy.

Ron was about to make another teasing remark but stopped when Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"And Draco's mine, so don't even think about trying to steal him away." Jacob warned.

"He's all yours." Ron said trying to hide a smile.

"So, um, would you like to sit down?" Draco said changing the subject and motioning to the living room. "Winky please bring some tea."

They all sat in the living room couches warming themselves with the fire from the chimney.

"Ok, the first thing you guys need to know is what's going on here in Forks." Draco began. He explained about the Quileute shifters and made it clear that they were not werewolves but more of a form of animagus. He said that Jacob was one of them and Ron immediately wanted to see him phase. Hermione made sure to stop Ron's persistence. Draco then explained that the Cullens were vampires, but quickly made it clear that they weren't like the ones that had sided with Voldemort.

"How can you be sure they won't attack? They're vampires." Hermione said getting alarmed to know that there were vampires nearby.

"They won't. Mainly because they're vegetarian vampires—"

"And because they have a treaty with my tribe, not to attack." Jacob cut in.

"How can a vampire be vegetarian and for what purpose?" Harry asked.

"They only feed on animal blood. They chose to live this way because they don't want to harm people." Draco said.

"But isn't your kind," Hermione asked Jacob, "their enemy, yet you have a peace treaty with them?"

"The treaty was made only because the Cullen's swore they wouldn't harm anyone. So as long as they don't bite another human being, we tolerate their presence and allow them to live here."

Draco then went on to explain the difference between these vampires from the vampires they knew. He explained how they could be out under the sun but refrained from doing so under the human eye because it would reveal them as being something else. They didn't sleep in coffins or sleep at all and they weren't affected by garlic or crosses.

Hermione was very interested because it could possibly be that the magical world was about to uncover a new type of vampire species that they didn't know about but apparently have existed for a long time.

Draco then had everyone move to the kitchen table to have dinner, where he proceeded to explain the situation with Victoria and her quest for revenge. He explained Bella's relationship with Edward and why Victoria wanted to kill her to make Edward suffer and he explained how the red head wanted to kill _him_ to make Jacob suffer.

"You said she's bringing an army of newborn vampires here at the end of this week, when the first snowstorm will arrive?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that around the time we assume Bellatrix and the death eaters will arrive?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes. Alice had a vision and saw snow when the death eaters arrive, but she wasn't sure if it was the same day Victoria will be here or any day after. What she did see was that it was night time." Draco said. He had also explained how some of these types of vampires had special abilities such as Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"What exactly did she see in her vision?" Hermione asked.

Draco stayed silent for a moment and then explained Alice' vision, the death eaters, the dark mark in the night sky and Bellatrix who was about to kill him.

"Great, it seems we're in for an even bigger battle than what we had assumed." Ron said as he stuffed his mouth with spaghetti. None argued with his comment.

After they finished dinner they headed back to the living room and had some more tea by the chimney. It was already 10pm and the rain continued to pour down outside.

"The other 4 aurors should be arriving the day after tomorrow." Harry said.

"Do you think they'll help us fight Victoria and her newborns?" Draco asked.

"We don't know," Hermione answered, "They were sent by the minister mainly to capture the death eaters, and hopefully they'll have a conscious and help us."

"I'm pretty sure that with the Cullens, my pack and you 3, we'll be able to take care of the newborns, even if they don't help us." Jacob said and Draco stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean, 'you _4_' right Jacob?" Draco said realizing Jacob excluded him from the list of those who would be fighting.

"No, you're not fighting. Victoria wants you dead so it would be best if you stay away as I'm sure Edward will have Bella stay away." Jacob stated.

"Jacob, I'm not going to hide and cower while everyone risks their lives for me. I won't have _you_ risk your life for me if _I_ can't fight for myself."

They had a staring competition to make their point. They broke eye contact when they heard someone clear their throat.

"We'll talk about it later." Jacob said knowing it was going to be hard to convince Draco to not fight against the newborns.

"So where can we set up our tent?" Hermione intervened before Draco could argue back, "We were going to set it up outside but I'd rather not, under the current weather."

"You're setting up a tent inside the house? Why not just sleeping without it?" Jacob asked confused.

"It's a magically charmed tent. It's a lot bigger inside and it accommodates all of our needs without hogging too much room." Harry said.

"There's a second bedroom upstairs. You can set it up there, that way you don't have to take it down until you leave. The aurors can set theirs up next to yours when they arrive." Draco said still upset at Jacob.

"Well then I think we'll head to sleep, we're a bit tired from the trip."Harry said standing up, Ron and Hermione following his lead.

Draco nodded and showed them up to the room, where he quickly cast a spell to shrink the bad and make room for their tent. Hermione cast a charm that unshrunk and set up their tent in a matter of seconds. It was a small tent, about the same size as the one the Weasley's owned. Jacob had followed them upstairs and raised an eyebrow at the small size that looked barely big enough for one person.

"You're joking right? That doesn't look magically charmed to be bigger." The shifter said unconvinced.

"It's bigger inside than it is outside." Ron said and walked inside. Harry and Hermione followed Ron in and Jacob was surprised they all fit.

"Take a look inside." Draco said before walking into the tent himself.

When Jacob entered he stopped and had a disbelieving and confused look on his face. He walked back outside and looked carefully at how small the tent was. He walked back in and tried to figure out how it was bigger inside. _Magic, duh._ He thought.

"That's cool." Jacob said. There were three beds inside as well as a door which he assumed might possibly be the bathroom. It was pretty spacious too.

After a few more minutes, Draco and Jacob said goodnight to the three guests and left to Draco's room. Even though they weren't too tired, thanks to their nap, they both got ready for bed. They didn't say anything to each other and Jacob hated the silence. He knew Draco was probably mad at him for telling him that he wasn't going to fight against the vampires.

He didn't want the blond angry at him so he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy from behind just as Draco was about to get into bed.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said wanting Draco to forgive him.

"How could you ask me to cower from a fight that involves me?" Draco finally asked in frustration.

"Because I don't want to lose you." Jacob whispered into his ear. Draco turned in his arms to look at him.

"Did you think I would just stay away while you risked your life? I don't want to lose _you_ either." Draco said his eyes getting watery. "I finally found you, the one person that makes me feel alive, cherished, loved… you are…you're everything to me now, I wouldn't be able to survive if you were killed." His tears broke free and fell down his cheeks.

Jacob caressed the blonds' cheek and wiped away his tears. "You're not going to lose me, Draco," He kissed the blond on his forehead. "Believe me when I say I wouldn't survive if you died, either." He picked up the blond and went to lay on the bed where he pulled Draco into his arms. Draco held on tightly to the shifter, taking in his warmth.

"What if we stay away together?" Draco whispered. "Since you don't want me to fight and I don't want you to fight, let's stay away."

"I can't just let my pack fight alone."

"It's either we both fight or we both stay away." Draco said looking up into the shifters deep brown eyes.

"You're very stubborn, Draco." Jacob chuckled.

Draco smiled and Jacob leaned down and kissed him.

"Why don't we think on it a bit longer because right now we're both being too difficult?" Jacob said as they broke their kiss.

"It doesn't matter whether it's now or later. I'm not changing my mind." Draco said and began to pull away from Jacobs embrace but Jacob held him in place.

"What if I persuade you…?" Jacob whispered into the blonds' ear and then sucked on his earlobe. Draco gasped in surprise.

"Jacob…stop…they'll hear us…" the blonds breath hitched as the shifter began sucking on the side of his neck. Jacob rolled them until he was on top of the blond and continued to sensually suck on his neck.

"You're a wizard…do some magic and make the room sound proof." Jacob said against the boys' creamy pale neck.

"…I just showered…" Draco said trying in vain to come up with an excuse to stop, when he really didn't want to stop.

"You can take another shower." Jacob mouth moved up and began to trail hot kisses up the blonds' sharp jaw line. Draco's gasped in pleasure and quickly turned his face to meet the shifters lips with his own. He immediately let the shifters tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dashed together in a heated kiss as Jacob ran his right hand down the side of the boys' body, making Draco shiver. They broke their kiss and Draco took the moment and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Am I persuading you?" Jacob asked in a smirk.

"Not at all." Draco returned the smirk with a seductive look.

"Shit…I think I'm just persuading myself." Jacob said and re-attacked Draco's mouth. They rolled again and this time Draco lay on top of Jacob. He arched his back so that his groin pushed into Jacobs and they both groaned in pleasure. They kept the heated kiss going as Draco kept on rubbing their groins together. Even through their clothes the two felt each other stiffening.

There was a quick knock on the door before it opened, "Hey Malfoy, Hermione wants to know if…" Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes.

Both shifter and the blond tried to disentangle themselves from each other as fast as they could and Draco ended up falling to the floor on the opposite side of the bed from the door, face red as an apple. Ron had seen exactly what they were doing.

"Bloody hell! I'm traumatized for life!" Ron yelled before rushing back to his temporary room.

Draco stayed on the floor in embarrassment. He heard Jacob chuckling. "Are you ok?" the shifter asked leaning over the side of the bed to look at his imprint.

Draco looked up at the amused shifter and couldn't help but begin to laugh lightly.

"Perhaps next time you should lock the door." Jacob said and continued laughing as well and helped the blond back onto the bed.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked standing in the door way. Ron had left the door open in his hurry to get away.

"Sure, apparently permission isn't needed." Jacob answered for the blond.

"I'm sorry about Ron, he's doesn't have good manners and just barges in without waiting for the OK." Hermione said.

"I'm sure he'll finally learn after this." Draco smiled at her.

"Yes well, I had originally asked Ron to come and ask you if you have put up enough protective spells around the house. If not I could set some up for you."

"Oh, no I set them up after that Red headed leech broke in and tried to kill me." The blond said.

"Oh ok, well good night and again, sorry about Ron." She said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"You should take a shower." Draco told the shifter soon after.

"I think I'll do that."

Draco watched Jacob leave the room and buried himself deep in his blankets as he shook from the slight giggles he suddenly got. He couldn't forget the stupid horror look on the Weasley's face when he caught them in such an intimate position.

He slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. He could only recall when he felt Jacob return to bed and pull him into his arms.

XXXXX

AN: Thank you again to those of you who have reviewed and to answer a few questions: as of right now, it is not an mpreg story, but if enough of you want it to be then I'll do it. Also, Bella will not get over it and I am pairing Edward and Harry, but Jacob and Draco will be the main focus.

Also I got a review asking me if I've read Harry Potter, and the answer is no, I haven't. I am writing this story from the knowledge I've acquired from the movies, friends who have told me what happens in the books and from my own research. I know I haven't used words like 'healer' or that he was suddenly flying on planes and driving a car, but this is my story and I'm writing it as best as I can, I'm not really focused on such precise details but more on the love between Draco and Jacob. I will eventually read the books but I can't find the time to at the moment. Sorry to anyone who likes the precise details but sometimes I forget how they are.

Thanks again to all of you, please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello everyone, sorry i took so long to post this up, but here you go. Please read my AN at the end. R&R Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot to this story line and I am not making any profit out of this.

XXXXX

Breakfast was an awkward ordeal. Ron kept glaring at the blond and the shifter, Harry and Hermione kept trying to hide their giggles and Draco kept avoiding Ron's piercing glare. Jacob seemed to be the only one who seemed to be unaffected.

"If you liked what you saw last night, all you have to do is ask and we'll gladly let you take a picture, it'll last longer." Jacob said sarcastically, smirking at Ron.

"What?"

"Ron…" Hermione called his name firmly before he could retort.

"So can we meet you're pack?" Harry quickly asked Jacob, changing the subject.

"Of course." Jacob said smiling, "I think Seth will probably be the most excited to meet you."

The five then finished their breakfast and got ready to head to Sam's house where the others were surely having breakfast still.

They took Draco's car and Harry, Ron and Hermione had to squeeze in the back. When they arrived, Jacob and Draco walked up in front while the other three walked just behind them. Before they even reached the porch steps, the door was opened and Seth came running down the small porch and attacked Draco to the ground in a hug.

"Draco! I'm so glad to see you. Sorry I haven't gone to your house, I've been patrolling a lot lately what with Victoria and the death eater people coming soon, it's been really hectic and I've missed you so much—" Seth was babbling on while holding Draco in a death grip on the dirt floor before Jacob pulled him off and picked Draco up.

"Seth, be a little more careful." Jacob said a bit angry.

"Sorry." Seth said rubbing the back of his head. "Who are they? They smell like Draco, are they wizards too?" He asked excited. Then before Jacob could answer the rest of the pack came bounding out the door as well as Emily.

"This is Harry, Ron and Hermione and these," Jacob motioned to his pack, "are my pack members, Sam the alpha, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Leah, and this is Emily Sam's fiancé."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Hermione said while Harry and Ron nodded.

After they all got acquainted with each other, they all headed back inside so the shifters could finish heir breakfast. They sat around talking about each other. Mostly, the shifter's asked about the wizarding world and they learned more about the war against Voldemort. When the conversation focused on this topic, Draco excused himself and walked outside. He didn't want to hear about it, any of it. It only brought back unwanted memories.

"Draco?"

The blond looked behind him and saw that Jacob had followed him into the tree line of the forest.

"Are you ok?" the shifter asked.

"…yea, I just…" Draco looked down at his shoes, "…I don't want to hear it." His eyes watered, "I know you've told me before that I need to move on and put the past behind me," his tears were falling freely down his cheeks and onto the dirt below, "but it's too hard and I can't-"

Draco found himself in Jacob's warm embrace and he couldn't ask for more. He held on to his Jacob, glad to have him with him.

"Shhh…it's ok, everything's ok now." Jacob soothed.

Harry noticed when Draco left the house and saw Jacob follow him. He stood by the window and watched as Jacob comforted the blond. It was now that he truly realized just how much the shifter was doing to help his new friend. Just being by Draco's side, Jacob was healing the blond from his past. Harry knew Draco suffered from remorse, guilt, and depression, and he was glad to know that he wasn't alone.

Harry smiled as he saw the couple kissing. He noticed Jacob swiping away what must have been tears on the blond's cheeks.

"He's changed." A deep voice said to Harry's right and when he looked he saw Sam standing next to him watching the couple outside. "Jacob, I mean."

"How so?" Harry asked going along with the conversation. He could hear the loud conversation of the others in the dining room just on the other side of the room.

"Before he met Draco, Jacob was in love with a girl named Bella, but she loves Edward, one of the Cullen vampires. Jacob became bitter, angry, jealous, everything that he wasn't. Then when Draco showed up, the old Jacob, the caring Jacob came back and for that we're thankful to Draco. Bella created something ugly inside Jacob. She was like a poison, slowly eating him away." The two still looked out the window even when Jacob and Draco had walked away from their view.

"Yes, Draco mentioned the relationship between Bella and Edward, but was Bella purposely trying to hurt Jacob in this way? Or was it just something out of her hands." Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. It seemed as though it was out of her hands but the moment Draco stepped into Jacob's life and he forgot about the love he thought he had for her, she changed. She started acting like a completely different person, a jealous Bella. I noticed the way she looked at Jacob…it's almost as if she wanted to keep Jacob in love with her while she also has Edwards love." Sam looked at Harry now, "I might not be right but yesterday when I was patrolling, I passed by the Cullen's home to speak with their leader, Carlisle and I saw Bella arguing with Edward," Sam gave a small laugh, "she was accusing him of falling in love with Draco just like Jacob did. She's insecure and see's Draco as a threat. She thinks he's here to take everyone away from her."

Harry's mental image of this Bella wasn't becoming a pretty picture. She sounded like a needy and selfish girl. He was glad that Jacob broke away from her but he felt sorry for this Edward guy. He was still trapped in her poisonous vines, because the way Bella loved seemed just that, a tangled trap of poisonous vines, and once you were trapped in them, you couldn't escape on your own. Luckily Jacob had Draco to break him free.

After a while, Leah, Embry and Paul left to patrol around Charlie's house while Sam, Quil and Jared, patrolled around the reservation. Sam had decided to allow Jacob to stay by Draco's side to protect him, because Sam knew either way that Jacob wouldn't leave the blond's side. Sam let Seth go back to Draco's house since he was pleading and either way, he could help guard the wizards should danger arise for them.

When Draco arrived back at his house with Jacob and his three new friends, he saw that Seth had already arrived and was sitting on the porch talking to Edward.

Jacob quickly got out of the car and went to confront the vampire. "What are you doing here?" he asked rather brusquely.

"Jacob, don't be rude." Draco said closing the car door. The other three wizards were also closing their doors. "It's good to see you again, Edward."

At Edwards' name, Harry became more interested. He was curious to see this vampire who was probably trapped in an unhealthy love relationship. He looked around Jacobs' tall frame and saw him. He was completely caught off guard when he saw just how beautiful he was.

"These are my friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron. They're wizards like me." Draco introduced them.

Edward realized he couldn't read Draco's friend's minds either. He noticed something strange though, the one named Harry, his blood smelled different than the other wizards. While the wizard's blood smelled slightly different from a human, like a different flavor, Harry's smelled…well it smelled really sweet. The scent of his blood didn't burn his throat the way it should. Edward could smell his blood but he didn't have the urge to drink it. The only urge he had was to smell the boy, to breath in the air around the wizard.

"It's a pleasure to meet Draco's friends. I'm assuming you are also blocking me from your thoughts as well? I can't hear a word from any of you, just like Draco." Edward said politely. He set aside his curiosity of Harry for the moment.

"Yes well, we've all been trained to block our minds. We're so used to it, we do it automatically." Hermione answered with a smile. _He is so gorgeous!_ She thought.

Ron noticed Hermione's flirtatious smile and pulled her away and towards the front door. "We going in or are we just gona stand here all day?" Ron asked a bit angry.

"Don't mind him," Harry told Edward, "he's just really insecure, that's all." Harry smiled and walked away to go inside the house.

Edward was profoundly curious about Harry. There was just something about him…

Winky brought tea for everyone who sat in the living room. The living room was crowded and every seat was taken. Draco sat in the middle of one couch with Jacob and Edward on either side of him. On the other couch sat Ron, Hermione and Harry. Seth sat on the floor by the chimney. Draco had offered him a chair but he declined and sat on the floor instead.

"So you're a vegetarian vampire? That's something new." Hermione started the conversation.

"Yes well, my family and I don't want to hurt humans. We don't want to be monsters that are only after blood for satisfying our thirst." Edward said looking at Hermione square in the eyes.

"I think that's really noble of you." Harry told Edward giving him a small smile.

Edward starred at Harry their eyes locking on each other.

"Yes, but to cut to the point," Jacob looked at Edward, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Bella or something?"

"I wanted to visit, am I not allowed?"

"Of course you're allowed." Draco said before Jacob could say something, "You, your family and Bella are allowed to visit whenever you want."

"So where's Bella, why didn't she come?" Seth asked.

Edward stayed quiet a moment and Harry noticed. "She went out with her friends today." Edward said but Harry knew from what Sam told him that they were probably arguing and she didn't come because she didn't like Draco.

From there, their conversation turned back to the wizarding world, and Edward asked questions about their world. This time, when the conversation turned to Voldemort, Draco didn't leave. He found comfort when Jacob took hold of his hand.

Eventually, the group broke up into smaller groups. Draco, Jacob, Hermione and Seth went into the kitchen and Ron, Harry, and Edward stayed in the living room.

"…and Harry was falling right out of the sky. I mean, that Quiditch game our third year was really something. It was icy cold, raining and windy." Ron talked animatedly about Quiditch after he and Harry explained to Edward what Quiditch was. "All we see is Harry flying after the snitch up into the thunder clouds and then next thing you know he's falling through the air. Lucky Dumbledor was there to stop his fall."

"Ron can you come over here." Hermione's voice range out from the kitchen.

"Blimy, now what?" Ron said as he walked over to the kitchen in the other room.

Edward and Harry were left alone.

"So, why did you fall?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"I was attacked."

Edward didn't expect that one. "Oh. By whom?"

"The dementors." He said starring off into the fire. They were sitting across from each other. "They're dark creatures that kind of look like grim reapers, if you ask me. They guard Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Their presence alone sucks the happiness out of the air, it becomes cold and they suck out your soul, something worse than death alone."

Edward saw the way Harry's eyes looked off into the distance as he remembered. He thought he had had a horrible long life, but Harry was still so young and had already experienced more than anyone should in a lifetime. He hadn't even experienced as much. He could see the tough exterior Harry seemed to keep up for everyone but through his eyes, Edward could see how fragile his soul was. He could see that he was holding it all in, all his hurt and fears.

"I think you're very brave and strong to have been able to survive all that you've been through. I admire that in you." Edward said giving his sideways smile.

Harry blushed slightly at the praise and because of the dazzling smile. He returned a shy smile.

XXXXX

Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of a blazing fire. She wore her usual black attire, her hair curly and held up in disarray on her head, and wand in her hand. She stared at the raging fire with wide crazy eyes.

"…the dark lord will live again…from the blood of the traitor, he shall rise from the ashes of the dead…red eyes gleam in his wake…he shall battle once more against his enemy..." Bellatrix whispered to the fire in a trance like state, "…the dark lord will live again…from the blood of the traitor, he shall rise from the ashes of the dead…" She repeated over and over.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. It is confirmed." Said a death eater in black robes wearing a skull like mask, "Harry Potter has gone to America with the traitor."

Bellatrix turned to face the death eater. "What of the minister?" She asked sharply tilting her chin up.

"He is following our orders." The death eater pulled out a piece of parchment paper and handed it to Bellatrix, "that's the list of names of the muggles that we disguised as death eaters that the aurors captured. The minister gave all of them the dementors kiss before it could be discovered that they were muggles under the imperius curse. As far as everyone knows, our death eaters are down to about 7."

"Excellent." Bellatrix turned back to the fire. "Once our lord revives, he shall have an army of 52 death eaters awaiting his orders. He shall finally kill that damn Potter, and I shall kill that traitor." She threw the parchment of names into the fire and watched it burn. "Inform the minister that we will leave in a few days and that he is not to send a single auror to Forks, Washington."

"As you wish." The death eater bowed slightly and left.

"Bellatrix tilted her head and once again began to chant, "…the dark lord will live again…from the blood of the traitor, he shall rise from the ashes of the dead…red eyes gleam in his wake…he shall battle once more against his enemy..." her eyes were wide in her crazy state of mind.

"Morsmordre!" Bellatrix yelled pointing her wand at the sky. The dark mark of the skull with a snake coming out of its mouth blazed in a haze of greenish light smoke in the sky. She began to laugh her high pitched laugh as she walked away from the fire. Behind her she left a small wizarding village, everyone dead and burning.

XXXXX

Harry was startled awake from his sleep by the horror of his dream, vision? He gasped for air as his forehead and neck were covered in perspiration.

His breathing slowly calmed and he saw that Hermione and Ron hadn't woken up. It was five in the morning, so he decided to get up. He went and took a shower. He stayed under cold water for a few minutes to shake the dream away. He had dreamt of Bellatrix and dozens of death eaters attacking and killing everyone in a small wizarding village. They attacked while everyone slept. Harry woke seeing the village burning and he heard the high pitched disturbing laughter of Bellatrix.

After the cold shower, Harry dressed in warm clothes and went outside and sat on the porch bench. He felt unnerved that he had seen so many death eaters when he knew that the ministry had captured most of the remaining ones that were following Bellatrix.

Was it a vision? _Did she find more death eaters or is the ministry really this corrupt? Was it the minister?_ Harry was thinking to himself in the freezing morning air, the sky was cloudy as usual and light was beginning to lighten the sky. Harry was afraid of what his vision implicated. If, for say, the minister was corrupt then what would that mean for them? _Will he still send the aurors? How many death eaters were actually going to show up?_

Harry needed answers quick. There was no time to send a letter. He quickly went inside and called out for Winky who appeared moments later with a 'pop'.

"What can Winky do for Mr. Potter?"

"Did Draco connect the chimney to the floo network?"

"Master Malfoy requested it shouldn't be connected, but the Misses Malfoy connected it in case of an emergency."

"Good because there's an emergency. Do you have the floo powder?"

Winky disappeared and was back almost instantly with a jar of floo powder.

"I don't know how long I'll take, but if the others wake and ask where I have gone, tell them to wait for me till I return and I'll explain it all." Harry grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it in the chimney creating the heatless green flames. He quickly stepped in and yelled out, "Malfoy manner!" Harry disappeared in the flames.

XXXXX

Draco awoke in Jacobs embrace, as always. He broke away and got out of the covers but just as he stood, Jacob grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"Why do you always leave me in the morning?" Jacob whined into Draco's blond hair as he held him close.

Draco chuckled, "Because I have to use the bathroom that's why." He smiled and tried to break away again, but Jacob wouldn't let go. "…come on Jacob—" Draco said but cut himself off just as the shifter began to tickle his sides.

"…Jacob stop…ahaha…please…ahaha…" Draco laughed loudly as he desperately struggled to get away. Jacob had climbed over the blond and laughed delightedly as he tickled his imprint. Draco thrashed wildly which caused their bodies to rub against each other, which did wonders to their lower regions.

Jacob stopped when he had a growing erection and felt Draco's growing as well. He quickly attached their lips together in a heated kiss. He smiled into the kiss when Draco pushed up against him causing them both to moan.

There was a knock on the door, "Draco?" Hermione's voice range from the other side of the door.

"Damn it! Why is it every time we're together like this, they disturb us?" Jacob said angry and got off the blond. Draco gave him an apologetic smile and went over to open the door, this time he remembered to lock it. He made sure he hid his now deflating erection and opened the door.

"Morning Hermione. Is something wrong?" Draco asked when he saw the look of worry on her face.

"Harry's gone."

XXXXX

Harry aparated into the Malfoy manner living room chimney. He walked out careful to make sure he didn't get the white carpet dirty with the soot he acquired from the chimney. A house elf quickly appeared and inquired who he wished to see.

"I need to speak to Narccissa Malfoy."

"Why would you need to speak to me Potter?" Narccissa's voice came from the other side of the room. She was dressed in beautiful expensive clothes as usual, her hair up in a bun. She looked a lot better than the last time Harry saw her, which was when she was released from Azkaban.

"I need your help getting information." Harry said and the house elf gave a small bow and disappeared.

"What information?"

"I am currently residing with Draco in America. The death eaters will attack by the end of the week. The minister is supposed to send four aurors but I had a vision last night. I dreamt Bellatrix leading dozens of death eaters to attack a wizarding village."

"Dozens? I thought most of them were captured?"

"That's why I need your help. I don't want anyone of the ministry to know I'm here just in case they have allied with the death eaters."

"What information would you have me retrieve?"

"First we need to know if that village _was_ destroyed last night. If so then I need you to figure out if the minister still intends on sending the aurors to assist us. That's the most important information we need."

"What will you do in the mean time?" Narccissa asked getting ready to floo to the ministry. When it concerned her son, she wasn't about to delay.

"I'll be visiting some friends. We're going to need all the help we can get if there really are so many death eaters." They looked at each other gravely and then they both headed to their own destination.

XXXXX

Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Jacob all sat in the living room waiting anxiously for Harry to return.

"Winky, what exactly did Harry say?" Draco asked the greenish creature.

"Mr. Potter mention something of emergency, then he flooed to Malfoy Manor."

"I don't understand why he would go to the Mannor. Should I go?" Draco asked the others.

"Harry told Winky to tell us to wait and he'd explain. Let's wait at least an hour; if he's not back by then, then you can go." Hermione said.

They agreed and sat around to wait. Harry never showed in the hour so Draco was going after him.

"Are you sure you'll be safe? Can't I go with you?" Jacob asked pleading to go.

"No Jacob. I'll be fine." Draco looked at Hermione, "What if he's not there?" He asked.

"Ask a house elf, but don't go looking for him if he left the Mannor. Just come back."

Draco nodded, grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the chimney.

Jacob saw how green flames erupted and felt his heart stop when Draco walked into the flames, yelled "Malfoy Mannor!" and disappeared in the flames.

"Is he ok?" Jacob asked Hermione and Ron as he checked the chimney for any sign of an injured Draco.

"Don't worry, Jacob. That's how this form of transportation works." Hermione reassured the frantic shifter.

Ron was in deep thought. "Something is wrong." He stated out into the air. "Harry wouldn't just leave like this without telling us unless something was really wrong."

Hermione sighed. "I have a feeling we're just about to get thrown into something big," She said, "even bigger than the battle that we're already preparing for."

Jacob watched the wizard couple as they spoke their thoughts. He was worried. If something bad was coming, he didn't know what he'd do to keep Draco safe. He would do anything even give his own life. For without the blond, he would be lost.

XXXXX

AN: So there you go. I have decided about the mpreg. I will NOT make this story have mpreg. Even though the majority of you said you would like it to be, the original story line didn't involve mpreg, so i will be keeping it that way. Perhaps i'll write a different story and then i'll try an mpreg. I'll try to post the next chapter quicker but i make no promises. blame it on school. R&R Thank you again for all your reviews! :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello everyone! Look, I updated faster than last time and it's the longest chapter yet. Although I do have to warn you, there's a lot of talking in this one, but to make it up to you, I put in a Lemon scene. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Jacob wouldn't stop pacing. He was worried for Draco's safety. It made him feel uneasy to think that Draco was practically on the other side of the world.

"I don't understand. Isn't it night time over there right now? Wouldn't everyone be asleep? Why would Harry go when it's night time?" Jacob asked impatiently. Only 5 minutes had passed since Draco left.

"There's only a 7 hour difference," Hermione said and looked at her watch, "it's 10 am here so it's barely 5 over there."

"Oh." Jacob said and finally went and sat down.

The door bell rang. Jacob smelled who it was. _Great, not what we need right now._

Winky opened the door, "Welcome Mr. Cullen." Winky stepped aside and allowed Edward to walk in.

"Good morning." He said with a smile but soon noticed the somber look on everyone's face. His smile faded. "What's wrong?" He asked and noticed Draco and Harry were both absent from the house. Their scent wasn't strong which indicated they weren't there.

"Harry's gone." Ron informed the vampire.

"Gone? Gone where? Is he ok?" Edward asked a bit too concerned for someone who had met the wizard the day before.

"Way to make someone worry." Hermione told Ron glaring at him. "Ron's just being blunt about it." She told Edward, "Harry left this morning without telling anyone. Winky said he went to Draco's Mannor in London, saying that there was an emergency."

"London?" Edward asked surprised, "Isn't that a bit far to just go out of the blue and not tell someone?"

"He flooed there." Ron said, "It's a wizarding transportation system. We use the chimney and it transports us to another chimney that is hooked up to the network."

"And Draco just went to see if he could find Harry at his Mannor. Why is it called a Mannor anyways? Why not just say house?" Jacob interrupted.

"Because _this_," Hermione said motioning all around her, "is a house. The Mannor is as big if not bigger than the white house here in the US.

"Oh." Jacob said. _Ok so I knew Draco had money, I just didn't know how much._ He thought to himself and continued to watch the chimney.

XXXXX

Harry had first flooed to the Black estate, Grimmuald place. That's where he was living for the moment with Sirius and Remus. After the final battle, Sirius was pronounced innocent for Pettigrew's death and Remus moved in with Sirius after they finally made it known that they cared for each other, not that everyone didn't already expect they had feelings for each other. Harry also moved in with his godfather, at least until Harry got his own place if he wanted to.

When Harry arrived at Grimmuald, he stepped out of the chimney and was immediately greeted by Kreatcher.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter."

"Hello Kreatcher, are Sirius and Remus home?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and went to sit on the couch, "Please bring me some tea." Kreatcher bowed and left.

Seconds after Kreatcher left, Sirius and Remus came bounding out of the chimney.

"Harry!" Sirius went and hugged his godson, "What are you doing home? Weren't you in America?"

Harry hadn't told Sirius or Remus about the expected attack on Draco because he didn't want them to worry, but now he needed their help so had no choice but to inform them.

Harry began with the attack they expected from the death eaters and then he told them of his dream/vision. He informed them that Narcissa Malfoy was gathering information at the ministry at the very moment.

"I'm upset that you didn't tell us of this before you left to America, but I'm glad you came for my help. If the minister has allied with the death eaters, then most likely he won't be sending the aurors." Sirius said.

"And about the Wizarding village, "Remus continued, "We were in Diagon alley earlier when we heard the news. It's true, everyone was killed and burned. The village was completely destroyed."

Harry felt faint, "Then it must be true, the rest of my vision. The minister has allied with the death eaters, and there are 52 of them, not 7 like we thought." Harry sighed, "We need to gather everyone we can who is willing to help us, but only those who are trustworthy. We can't let the ministry find out about this. If they do, the minister will inform Bellatrix and who knows what will happen then."

"Leave that to us, we'll gather everyone we can." Sirius said.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at them.

XXXXX

When Draco got to the Mannor, he was greeted by a house elf who was excited to see him.

"Tell me, is Harry Potter still here?" Draco asked the elf.

"No master Malfoy."

"What about my mother, is she here?"

"She left as well."

Draco was frustrated, _where the hell did he go? He could have at least left a letter explaining what's going on instead of making everyone worry._

Draco waited a few minutes and just as he was about to floo back to his house in America, Harry came bounding out of the chimney.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco asked a bit angered.

"Draco, I told Winky to tell you guys to wait for me to come back." Harry said dusting himself off.

"Yea, we waited for an hour. We were worried so I came to see if you were here. What's going on?"

"I had a vision and it's not good. Wait so the others can hear as well. I don't want to repeat myself." Harry said and caught the elf's attention, "Please tell Narcissa I went back to Draco's house. Tell her we'll be expecting her for the information."

The elf nodded and left with a 'pop'.

"Alright let's go, I'm really curious as to what's going on." Draco said and flooed first.

Jacob quickly tugged Draco into a hug as soon as he came out of the chimney. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I was only gone for about 10 minutes." Draco chuckled at the shifters over protectiveness.

"Which seemed an eternity if you ask me." Jacob said.

"Was Harry there?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He got there just now," Draco turned to look at the chimney, "he should get here momentarily." Just as he said that, Harry appeared in the green flames and almost everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief.

Edward felt relief flood through him as Harry came back. The dark haired boy's scent flooded his senses and before he could stop himself he quickly walked over and stood before the wizard looking over him to see if he was injured. "Are you ok?"

Harry was surprised to see Edward there, he was even more surprised at the protective worry that he showed towards him. "Yea I'm fine.

"What happened?" Hermione asked and Harry broke eye contact with Edward. Before he could respond, Edward grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to sit on the couch.

"I had a vision while I slept." Harry began and then explained what he saw in his vision, his confirming of the destroyed village and of the possibility that the minister was in league with the death eaters.

"What about my mother, what information was she getting for you?" Draco asked.

"I needed her to find out whether or not that village was destroyed but Sirius and Remus confirmed it for me and also if the minister still planned on sending the aurors to assist us."

"This is very bad." Ron said.

"How bad?" Edward asked.

"Very." Harry answered, "According to my vision, there are still 52 death eaters left and only 4 of us."

"Hold on," Jacob interrupted quickly, "What do you mean only 4 of you? My pack will also be fighting and I'm sure the Cullens will help too."

"It would have been ok for you to help us when there were only 7," Draco said, "but with so many death eaters it wouldn't be safe. They would kill you off easily with their magic before you could get close enough to scratch them."

"I don't care; I won't leave you out there to fight alone." Jacob said sternly.

"Neither will I." Edward said looking at all the wizards in the eye then locked eyes with Harry.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the intense look Edward was giving him. There was so much emotion in his eyes. Protectiveness, worry, fear, and something else…love? _Don't be stupid_, Harry thought,_ He couldn't feel love for me. He's in love with that Bella girl. He barely met me yesterday._ But Harry couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He felt something for the vampire, he knew from the moment he saw Edward the day before that he felt something for him. He felt secure and safe around Edward and there was a pull that he felt to him, like if there was an invisible rope that was attached to them both, connecting them.

"While Sirius and Remus gather as many people as they can to help us fight," Draco went on and Harry and Edward broke eye contact before anyone noticed their moment of connection. "We need to formulate a plan as well as inform your pack," he said looking at Jacob, "and your family." He looked at Edward.

"We can gather everyone at my house, if that's ok." Edward offered.

"Thank you, that'll be perfect." Draco said.

"I'll wait here for Narcissa, then." Harry said.

"That's right; I almost forgot she'll be coming over." Draco said thinking.

"It's ok; you should all go and start planning. We're short on time and we can't afford to waste any of it. As soon as she gets here, we'll head over." Harry said.

"I'll wait with you." Edward informed.

"I have no problem waiting alone, really."

"I'll wait with you." Edward said firmly and gave him a smile.

Harry blushed lightly.

"Ok well, we'll go over now then." Draco announced, "Jacob can you gather your pack?"

"On my way." Jacob gave Draco a kiss and left. Draco blushed at the smiles on everyone's face, except for Ron. He looked annoyed and just a bit green.

"With all of this, I almost forgot about Victoria's attack." Draco said and sighed.

No one said anything as they thought of the difficult battle ahead of them.

After a few moments, Draco, Hermione and Ron left towards the Cullen home after Edward gave them directions. Edward then called Alice' phone and informed her everyone was headed over. Of course she already knew.

"You really didn't have to wait for me." Harry told him again.

"I don't mind." Edward smiled. He wasn't sure the day before, but earlier when Harry arrived, he felt something in him growing stronger. He felt something for the boy and it was confusing. He wanted to figure out why he felt so protective of Harry. He remembered feeling this way for Bella but the difference was that he felt some kind of connection to Harry. With Bella it was more of a deep crush. With Harry, it felt a lot stronger. He didn't deny it. He felt something for Harry and he liked how it felt. He knew that he could no longer stay with Bella, their relationship had died a while ago.

"So how old are you?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation. He felt nervous being alone with Edward. He felt like he had butterfly's in his stomach.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone's age?" Edward teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry—"

"Harry," Edward cut him off, "I was joking," He chuckled. "I'm 17."

"Your 17 years old…and how long have you been 17?"

"I was born in 1901 and changed in 1918." Edward smiled at the shocked look on Harry's face.

Edward and Harry were still sitting next to each other and had turned to face each other. Edward felt his hand twitch, he wanted to grab the boy and hold him close. He wanted to run his fingers through the boy's dark messy hair. He'd never felt like this with Bella. He looked at Harry's soft pink lips and gulped. _I need to talk to Bella, tonight. I can't be with her any more._

Harry found himself fidgeting with his hands. He could feel Edwards gaze on him and he tried not to look him in the eye. If he did, he'd find himself caught in their beauty and Merlin forbid he do something stupid like lean over and kiss him.

"Harry?" Edward said his name and he looked into his eyes. _Damn it!_ He couldn't look away now and his heart pumped faster as Edward began to lean towards him. _Is he going to kiss me? But he has a girlfriend. Isn't he straight?_ His mind went blank when Edward's lips were inches away. He could feel Edward's cool breath on his lips—

The chimney roared to life and they quickly separated. Narcissa came walking through the chimney and dusted herself.

"They really need to create a cleaner flooing system." She said as she went over and sat on the couch opposite Harry and Edward. "Where's my son?"

"He and the other's went over to the Cullen's House to explain the new situation and to formulate a plan." Harry said still blushing from his _almost_ kiss.

"The Cullen's?" Narcissa questioned and looked at Edward.

"Oh, sorry. Narcissa this is Edward Cullen. He and his family are vegetarian vampires. They feed off animals instead of humans. Edward this is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother." Harry introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said. He could tell by the way she was dressed and the way she held herself, how educated and powerful this woman was. Not to mention rich.

"Likewise, I've never heard of a vegetarian vampire." She said in interest and then turned to Harry. "I'm afraid your suspicions were correct."

"Sirus and Remus were able to tell me that the village was destroyed, but what of the minister? Is he really allied with the death eaters?" Harry asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that." Narcissa, pulled out piece of parchment and held it in her lap as she continued, "He's allied to Voldemort."

"Voldemort's dead." Harry said not liking where this was going.

"For now." Narcissa said, "I was able to overhear Fudge talking to someone who I assumed to be a death eater. In fact, I believe it might have been Bellatrix herself. I can't be sure. Anyway, I couldn't hear much but from what I did hear, it seems Voldemort found a way to bring himself back from the dead if he were to die in the final battle. The dark lord will be brought back to life."

"This can't be happening." Harry whispered to himself and felt Edward place a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Here," Narcissa handed over the parchment, "I managed to take this from the ministry records. Fudge administered this order. The aurors won't be coming."

Harry felt faint once again. He knew that this might happen, but to actually confirm it was all the more terrible. Just then he remembered something from his vision that he had looked over. The small chant that Bellatrix was saying over and over as she watched the village burn, "…the dark lord will live again…from the blood of the traitor, he shall rise from the ashes of the dead…red eyes gleam in his wake…he shall battle once more against his enemy…" He chanted it out loud.

Narcissa and Edward looked at Harry as he chanted this.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Edward asked worried for the boy.

"That's what Bellatrix was chanting in my vision." Harry said.

XXXXX

Once all the shifters and all the Cullens, minus Edward and Harry, were gathered in the Cullen's living room, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Jacob informed everyone what was going on. When they mentioned that there would be 52 death eaters attacking, Rosalie got angry.

"This is all your fault," she yelled at Draco, "If you wouldn't have come, those wizards wouldn't be coming here."

"Don't you dare blame him for this. It was out of his hands." Jacob growled and wrapped Draco in a protective embrace, but Draco couldn't help but see the truth in her words.

"But it's true," Draco whispered against Jacobs chest. Everyone heard his whisper except for the other two wizards.

"No, it isn't." Jacob said firmly and hugged him tighter.

"Oh stop trying to deny the truth; I'm sure everyone here is thinking the same thing." Rosalie continued.

"Rosalie, that's enough." Carlisle said loudly.

The pack was all glaring at the blond vampire; even Ron and Hermione were glaring.

"Why don't we begin planning the best way to approach this battle? The first thing we'll be dealing with is Victoria and her new borns. According to Alice' vision, the death eaters won't show up until it is dark—" Carlisle began planning.

Jacob was still holding Draco in his arms and he could feel the boy trembling slightly. He wanted to kill that blond leech for making Draco feel guilty for what was happening. He quietly lead Draco away from the conversation taking place in the living room, into the back yard and out into the surrounding forest.

"Draco, are you ok?" Jacob asked and looked into his crest-fallen face. He noticed that Draco was holding onto his left forearm.

"It is my fault. It's always my fault. Everything I do always turns into disaster." Tears fell down his cheeks. He kept his eyes on the ground.

"It's not true." Jacob wiped the tears away, "You can't blame yourself for everything. I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't come here."

"But it's _because_ you met me that you're in danger."

"I'm glad." Jacob said and Draco looked up with teary eyes in surprise. "I'm glad I'm in danger because I'm protecting you. I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled at the blond who held his left forearm closer. "Draco, what's wrong with your arm?"

Draco looked away, "It's nothing." He said and let his arm drop to his side.

Jacob knew Draco was lying but didn't push him for an answer. Instead he pulled him into a tight hug and rested his cheek on the on top of his head. "Come on, let's go back and help with the planning." Jacob said and guided Draco back inside.

Formulating a plan was difficult without know exactly how many wizards would be helping them. They were able to plan the first part of the battle, which was Victoria. They would keep Bella and Draco up in the mountain so that the newborns would follow their scent there instead of into town where they could kill other people. They would use Bella's and Draco's scent to lead the newborns into a clearing where the fight will take place. Harry and Edward arrived soon after they formulated this plan.

"Where's my mother?" Draco asked when he noticed she wasn't with them.

"She said she had business to attend to and could come but will be visiting tomorrow." Harry told him.

"What information did she get?"

Harry told everyone that it was confirmed that Fudge was allied with the death eaters. Then Harry told them of the possible revival of the dark lord.

"What? That isn't possible, he's dead!" Hermione burst out.

"Apparently they found a way to bring him back." Harry said and then repeated the chant he heard in his vision.

Draco's eyes widened in fear and he looked down at his left arm. "It's me." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked him.

Draco was silent and grabbed his left forearm again. "When I was given the dark mark, Voldemort mixed his blood with mine before he cast some spell, I wasn't sure why he did it then, but I guess now I know why. The spell made me feel like if I was _him_ for a moment, like if he became a part of me. The feeling lasted a few seconds and then it vanished. I thought that happened to everyone when given the dark mark. I think he cast part of himself, part of his soul within me. I overheard them talking about reviving the dark lord if he should die." Draco closed his eyes. "They need my blood to revive him."

_Why the hell is everyone trying to kill my imprint!_ Jacob yelled mentally before he hugged Draco from behind. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"We'll protect you." Harry said.

"We all will." Carlisle said and everyone nodded. Draco felt grateful to know they would help keep him safe.

After discussing about battle plans all day, everyone went home with headaches. Before Draco left, Carlisle checked on the stitches on his arm and removed them. Thanks to the cream Draco had been applying, the wound was healing quickly.

It was late when Draco, Jacob, Harry, Hermione, and Ron got back to Draco's house. They all headed to sleep, exhausted. Draco and Jacob were changing and Jacob noticed Draco was trying to hide his left arm from him once he took off his long sleeved shirt. He knew something was wrong.

"Draco, what's wrong with your arm? Why are you trying to hide it?" Jacob asked walking up behind him.

"I-it's nothing." Draco's words faltered and he kept his arm up against his stomach to hide it. Draco had pulled out a long sleeve shirt to sleep in, when he normally wore short sleeve.

Draco quickly began to pull on the shirt but before he could Jacob grabbed his arm and looked. There was a black tinted tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

Draco pulled his arm away and held it against himself as tears formed on his widened eyes. He turned away, "I didn't want you to see that." He whispered.

"Why not? Where did you get that? It wasn't there before."

"That's because I hid it with magic." Draco gasped as his tears fell over. "It's the dark mark that Voldemort gave me and every death eater." He tried to hold in his tears but couldn't.

Jacob grabbed Draco and pulled him into a strong embrace. "Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you sad. Were you afraid of what I would think of the mark?" Jacob said holding onto the boy.

Draco nodded as he continued to cry. Jacob pulled away from Draco and grabbed his left wrist and pulled it up to his lips. He kissed the dark mark. Draco stared wide eyed.

"I don't hate it." Jacob whispered, "I love everything about you, even this mark." He gently placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and wiped the tears away from the blond's cheeks only to be replaced by more tears.

Jacob pulled Draco over and into bed where he held the smaller boy in his arms. Draco didn't even bother putting on the shirt and they were both shirtless. Skin against skin.

"Why did the mark show suddenly?" Jacob asked.

"It must be because Bellatrix summoned it in the sky where she killed the people of the village. I noticed it there this morning when I was changing." Draco snuggled deeper into Jacob's arms allowing the shifter to wrap his arms around him. "I wish I could get rid of it. I didn't understand why it didn't fade away when Harry killed Voldemort, but now I guess I understand why. It's because a part of Voldemort resides inside me." He hid his face in Jacob's chest and cried. "There's a monster inside me." Draco whimpered.

Jacob rubbed soothing circles on Draco's bare back. He hated seeing his imprint like this. "Shhh…it's ok. We're going to find a way to get him out and that mark will disappear once we get rid of him."

Draco lifted his tear covered face and placed a kiss on Jacob's lips, "I love you." He placed another kiss and another and another until it slowly turned into one long passion filled kiss. Draco quickly opened his mouth and allowed Jacob's tongue to take possession of his mouth. Jacob rolled on top of Draco and broke their kiss and moved his mouth across the blond's jaw and down to his neck all the while sucking and kissing the flesh. Draco tilted his head to the side allowing Jacob better access. His breathing hitched as the pleasure began to rise within his body.

Moving down Draco's chest, Jacob sucked on the pert nipples and Draco moaned in pleasure. Moving downward, Jacob licked his way down the boys firm stomach until he reach the waistband of his black sleeping pajamas. He slipped his fingers under the band and pulled down, slowly moving them down, caressing as they went over Draco's smooth skin.

"Lift up." Jacob whispered and Draco lifted his hips, allowing Jacob to completely remove the pants.

Without wasting any time, for Jacob had wanted this but was interrupted every time, he took Draco into his mouth. Draco's breathing increased and he moaned from the pleasure.

"Uhhhnnn…Jacob…" Draco moaned and sighed out his name. Jacob reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small tube of lubrication.

"…where did you get that?...hhnnn…" Draco asked and then moaned when Jacob inserted a lubricated finger into him.

Jacob smirked, "I asked Sam to get me some." Draco blushed from embarrassment.

"Why would you…uhnn…ask him? That's embarrassing!" Draco said and felt Jacob insert the third finger to stretch him thoroughly.

"Because I'm not allowed to buy it since I'm not 18 years old. He's older, so I asked him."

"…Uhhhnnn…!" Draco moaned loudly when Jacob's fingers brushed across a most pleasurable bundle of nerves. "…Jacob, please…" He pleaded.

Jacob removed his fingers and removed his own basketball shorts. He grabbed Draco's waist and lifted him a bit before turning the smaller boy and laid him on his stomach.

"I love you." Jacob whispered next to Draco's ear as he placed himself over the boy. He spread Draco's legs apart with his knees and aligned himself with the pink puckered entrance to his love.

Jacob pushed in slowly. His member pushed past the first ring of muscle and then slowly slid in until he was completely buried inside of the boy.

"...Hhnnn…" Draco moaned as he felt himself being stretched to fit Jacob's size.

Jacob slid his right arm under Draco's stomach and lifted him up. He placed the blond's arms on the headboard of the bed and then wrapped both arms around the boys small waist, one hand going down to grasp onto Draco's member.

"…Jacob…move…please…" Draco gasped out.

Jacob slid out and pushed back in.

"…Uhhnn…!" the blond moaned loudly. Jacob continued his in and out motion, sliding out before pushing in a bit harder. He went faster and faster as he stroked Draco's member at the same time. He leaned over Draco's form, who held on to the headboard tightly so as to not crash into it.

Jacob then pulled out and quickly picked up the blond as if he weighed nothing and laid him on his back. He got between his legs and reentered the boy and continued pushing in and out at a quick speed.

"…Ahhhh…don't stop…!" Draco cried out when Jacob's member stroked the bundle of nerves that left him in pleasure. "…Uhnnn…faster…harder…!"

Jacob went even faster moving in and out. He attacked the blond's lips in a passionate kiss and jerked the boy's erection to match his own thrusting. Draco couldn't hold out much longer as the sensation of having Jacob's member thrusting inside of him and tongue invading, dominating his mouth.

"…huuuu….Uhhnnnn…Mnnnnnn!" Draco moaned into Jacob's mouth as the built up pressure released into pleasurable relief and thick creamy ropes of his sperm jerked out of his member landing on Jacob's hand and both their stomachs.

Draco's warm walls tightened around his sliding member as the blond reached his orgasm, causing Jacob to release as well. He grunted into Draco's mouth as he filled his imprint with his own thick ropes of sperm.

They broke their kiss and gasped out for air as they tried to calm their heart rate. Perspiration covered their foreheads and necks as they looked into each others eyes. Jacob gently lay on top of Draco, still inside the boy, and gently sucked on his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around the shifters shoulders, one hand tangling into the shifters short dark hair.

Jacob languidly slid in and out of Draco as they came down from their high of pleasure. "I love you." He said as he lay on his side pulling Draco with him.

"Thank you Jacob, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you more than anything in this world." Draco said and cuddled into Jacob's strong, warm embrace.

Jacob smiled into the blond hair under his chin. He felt such happiness to know that this wonderful, beautiful boy was all his and he would kill anyone who tried to hurt him.

XXXXX

Ron was livid. He could hear the loud moans of Draco from across the hall! His face was red as an apple. He couldn't believe Harry and Hermione were able to fall asleep so fast and stay asleep through the loud moans. _ Damn it!_ He thought as he realized with great horror that even though he was straight as a nail, Draco's moaning and bed banging noises had given him an erection. _I'M GONNA KILL THEM!_

XXXXX

AN: What did you think? Please feel free to leave a lovely review for me, they motivate me to right faster. :) R&R and thank you all who have reviewed.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the repeating spells but I'm not an expert on knowing all the different kinds of spells. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

Edward went to Bella's house after everyone left. It was nearly eleven o'clock and he knew Bella might already be asleep but he had to talk to her tonight. He couldn't delay any longer.

He climbed through the window and saw Bella awake. She was on the computer; she held her cheek in her left hand. She looked bored.

"Edward," She said smiling.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said and her smile faded.

"About what?"

"We can't be together anymore." He said cutting to the chase quickly. "My love for you has changed. I love you like a friend or a sister, but not as my love partner."

Bella stayed silent for a while, then: "Go." Bella said and looked away from him. "Just leave." She said her voice harsh.

Edward could see her jaw clenching tight. He expected Bella to burst into a ball of anger, not this calmly executed response. He needed to keep an eye on her. This wasn't normal of her behavior but for now…he left.

He wanted to see him, no, he _had_ to see him. Just like before, when he was curious about Bella, he wanted to see Harry in his sleep.

When he got to Draco's house, he silently broke in and was immediately intercepted by the small house elf, Winky.

"Sir you have broken in. You are not allowed entry without permission."

"Please forgive me. I just wanted to see Harry. I promise I won't do anything. I just want to see him." Edward pleaded and Winky blushed from having a superior being plead with her.

"If Mr. Cullen will not harm anyone, then you may go."

"Thank you, Winky and please don't tell anyone of my visit." Edward said and Winky nodded, disappearing with a blush still on her greenish pale skin.

Edward quickly but quietly went upstairs. He could hear everyone's soft breath. He could smell Jacob's stench in one room so he headed to the other room.

He was surprised to see a small tent in the room. In fact, it was too small for even one person let alone three, but he could hear three heartbeats from inside the tent. Confused, he pushed the tent flap aside and peeked inside. This shocked him even more. The inside was a lot bigger.

Edward quietly walked inside and saw the three beds. Ron and Hermione slept on the right side of the tent on two different beds. It was strange to see Ron sleeping with big clots of cotton in his ears, probably to block out the noise. _What noise? _There was a sort of wall cutting through the center of the tent and Harry slept on the left, Further back, Edward could see a door, maybe a bathroom? Closet?

_This is definitely magic._ Edward walked over and stood next to Harry's small bed. It was dark in the tent, but Edward could see just fine. Harry lay on his stomach, arms wrapped around his pillow.

Edward kneeled next to Harry and slowly reached out a hand. He gently placed it on Harry's cheek and stroked the soft skin. He gulped. He never felt this strongly for Bella. All he wanted to do was ravish the boy right then and there. His self control was becoming harder and harder to…well, control.

Edward stood quickly and left before he did something he'd regret. He was going to make Harry his no matter what it took. He had already taken a claim over the boy and no one was going to change that.

XXXXX

Narcissa was exhausted. She had been in the ministry all day. After she went to Draco's house and informed Harry of what she learned, she had gone back to try and get more information. She arrived at the Manor around eleven at night and she decided she wanted to see her son before going to sleep. After all he should be up already. She grabbed the floo powder and flooed over.

"Welcome Mrs. Malfoy. It's good to see you well once again." Winky greeted the woman who held her head up high.

"Where is my son?" she asked looking around the quiet empty living room.

"Master Malfoy and guests have not woken yet."

"Not awoken yet? But it is already—what time is it—six, six thirty. Well what time do they usually wake?" She handed her coat to Winky and sat on the couch.

"Sometimes eight sometimes nine, it all depends on their daily schedule, maam."

"Well that won't do." She stood and walked up the stairs. She went to the room on the left first and walked in. She was a bit surprised to find Draco sleeping in the nude with a big muscled tan boy. In fact they were both in the nude with but a thin quilt wrapped around their waists.

"Rennervate." She said pointing her wand at the two sleepers who awoke immediately. "So when were you planning on telling me about this?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco looked over and saw his mom standing at the foot of his bed. He quickly pulled the covers closer and he blushed red.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Draco avoided looking her in the eyes.

"I told Harry to tell you that I was coming here today. Who are you?" She quickly asked Jacob.

"My name is Jacob, maam. It's a pleasure to meet you." He tried to give her a smile but she quickly dismissed it and looked back at Draco.

"I'll be downstairs. Don't keep me waiting." She turned and left the room. She didn't even bother to wake the other three wizards. She had to speak to Draco.

"That was weird." Jacob sighed. "I don't think she liked me much."

"It's just because of the way she found us. She's probably upset that I didn't tell her about you." Draco sighed, got out of bed, and pulled on some clothes.

"You shouldn't come down for a bit. I'm sure she wants to talk to me alone." Draco told the shifter and then headed downstairs.

Narcissa sat in the living room drinking tea that Winky brought her. "I suspect you two are in a pretty serious relationship?"

"It's not _a_ serious relationship, it's the _one_." Draco sat next to his mother. "Mom, he's my mate, my true mate…for life."

Narcissa watched Draco's expressions as he said this and saw just how much emotion there was behind those eyes, those beautiful silver eyes that once held so much pain and guilt. Some of it was still there, but not like before. She gave Draco a smile. She knew it was because of the boy that was in his bed that her son was healing. She wouldn't do anything to take that away from him, not after everything that he's lost.

"Oh Draco," She held her hand up to his cheek. "I'm glad you found him. I am really. I can see how good he is for you."

"Really?" Draco asked shocked but his hopes were rising at the thought that she would accept Jacob.

"Of course. What, did you think I was going to forbid you to see him? I would never do that to you, at least not anymore. I might have once upon a time, but not now and not ever again." She gave him a smile before she narrowed her eyes. "Although, I still expect you to do things properly, like introducing him to me before you thought about sleeping with him would have been nice."

"Sorry, mother. Our relationship just happened so suddenly and I didn't know my chimney was connected to the floo network."

Just then Jacob came down and joined them. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, maam."

"It's alright, but now, tell me about you."

The three sat there for a while, Narcissa practically being the interrogation Nazi and Jacob and Draco were being nervous wrecks. Who wouldn't be when trying to gain the acceptance of a woman like Narcissa Malfoy?

"You must still prove yourself. Show me that you deserve to be with my son. Only then will I truly approve. The Malfoy family is about prestige and power. You don't have much of either, but I will accept you so long as Draco loves you and you prove your worth." She gave him a smile and stood. "Well, I'm off. I'm exhausted and I was only coming for a quick visit. Tell your guest to forgive my quick departure but I haven't slept and I must be up early to get things done back home if we are to be ready for the battle that quickly approaches."

Draco and Jacob both stood and said their goodbyes. She flooed away and just as she was gone Jacob gave a big sigh of relief and slumped into the couch. "Ok, I knew you had money, but the way your mother presents herself shows that you aren't just rich, you're like filthy rich, right?"

Draco blushed and went and straddled Jacobs lap. "Money's something I don't really care much about anymore. I learned money doesn't always make you happy."

"Oh, and what _does_ make you happy?" Jacob said huskily.

Draco wrapped his arms around the shifters neck and arched his back, causing his stomach to press up against the shifter's stomach and their groins to rub against each other. "You tell me."

There was a loud thump by the stairs. "Oh for the love of…Merlin, can you two please spare my sanity and keep it clean at least till I'm gone?" Ron said from the stairs. The loud 'thump' was Ron tripping and landing on the last step of the stairs. He was covering his eyes.

Draco and Jacob giggled, but Draco got off the shifter to keep the peace.

XXXXX

The Quileute pack, the entire Cullen coven and the four wizards all gathered in a clearing where they would practice with fighting techniques. The shifters and the Cullens faced each other. The wizards plus Jacob stood off to the side somewhere in the middle.

"We'll practice the techniques to fight off the new-borns for a while and then Draco and his friends can teach us about the death eaters." Carlisle spoke up first. "Jasper, has had experience with fighting new-borns." Carlisle stepped aside and Jasper stepped up.

He began to explain, "Never let them get their arms around you, they will crush you instantly, and you will lose. Their own human blood still lingers in their tissues, giving them their extras boost of strength. Also, never go for the obvious kill." He said and began to practice attacking each of his Family members. "Feel free to practice amongst yourselves." Jasper said to the shifters, who growled before beginning to practice amongst themselves as well while Jasper gave them a few pointers.

"Jacob, you should join them." Draco told the russet wolf that lay beside him. We'll practice with each other."

Jacob gave small whimpers and rubbed his enormous head against Draco before he got up and joined his pack.

Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron gathered in a small circle. "Well, since we're obviously not strong enough to tear them apart like they are," Hermione said motioning towards the vampires and shifters, "then we have to kill them with spells. Let's stick to spells that will blast them apart and fire will probably be good to use as well."

"What do you say, split into groups of two? It would be good to fight with a partner when the battle comes." Draco said.

"Yes, Draco, you and Harry should pair up. Harry is stronger than me and Ron and you'll need all the protection you can get. I'll pair up with Ron."

"Alright, we should go off a bit so we don't accidentally hit the others with a wandering spell." Harry said and they all began to walk away. "But just in case…" Harry trailed off and set up a barrier between them and the others.

Hermione and Ron stood in place while Draco and Harry walked off a bit further.

"I think this battle should be a push over compared to the one against the death eaters, don't you think?" Draco asked Harry as they walked further away from their pretend opponents.

"Even if it seems that way, we can never be too careful. One small mistake and we could end up paying with our lives, or the lives of others."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Draco gave a familiar smirk. "So let's get practicing."

The four wizards stood facing each other, with trees standing in between them. They bowed and the first of the spells went flying. Harry and Draco kept close to each other but out of each other's way, as did Hermione and Ron.

"Confringo!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expuso!"

The four wizards went on dodging the spells and hiding behind trees which were being hit repeatedly with the deathly spells causing them to break off chunks of bark.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and nodded.

"Geminio!" They both yelled pointing their wands at each other. Suddenly there were about 20 Draco's and 20 Harry's running around. Hermione and Ron were shocked for a moment before they began to fire spell at the duplicates searching for the correct ones. The clones were running all over the place.

"That's cheating!" Ron whined as a duplicate Draco laughed and poked him on the side and a dancing Harry made faces at him then ran off laughing hysterically.

"Expelliarmus." Draco disarmed Ron. "All is fair in war." He smirked. Ron pouted.

Harry ran around trying to catch Hermione off guard while she searched through the many duplicates.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled but Hermione dodged.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione yelled and Harry was binded.

"Good one Hermione!" Ron yelled out as he and Draco approached. Hermione took off the binds on Harry.

"Yes well, while using the Geminio was clever, it might be best if you don't use it during this fight. It can confuse our allies and they can get hurt trying to protect a duplicate by mistake.

"I didn't think of that." Draco said thinking that Jacob could get hurt trying to protect the wrong Draco.

"Neither did I." Harry said.

"That's why I'm here." Hermione said with a smile, "to think of all the possibilities."

"And I'm here as chicken bait." Ron said sarcastically.

"Yea, you'll come in handy." Harry said and they all laughed.

"Mind taking down whatever barrier you guys put up?" Edward said from behind the barrier. Every shifter and every Cullen was sitting there watching.

"Did you guys see the whole fight?" Hermione asked as she removed the barrier.

"Pretty much. Once we heard you guys going at it we came over to watch." Jacob said. He and the rest of the pack had changed back to human. They all wore shorts except for Leah who also wore a shirt.

"You guys were pretty cool with your spells and stuff." Embry said.

"Yea and the clones were really funny." Seth said.

"Now that we've practiced a bit, why don't you show us how to fight off the death eaters?" Carlisle said.

The four wizards looked at each other before Draco spoke out. "I think you should all stay away from that fight. With spells and curses, they'll just pick you off at a distance. I don't want any of you there."

"Draco, I told you I'm not letting you fight alone." Jacob said, "We can fight them off—"

"No Jacob. This isn't a fight you can fight in." Draco said and began to walk away, Jacob following. They left the others behind as they walked off into the woods so they can talk. Everyone let them go to have privacy.

"You're not making this easy." Jacob whined.

"Good, because neither are you." Draco said still walking in front and Jacob following behind.

Draco felt Jacobs large hand wrap around his forearm and pull him back. He was brought into Jacob's chest where the shifter wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you." Jacob whispered. "You don't know how happy it makes me that you want to keep me safe by not fighting, but you have to understand that while those death eaters are here, threatening _your_ life, my one and only imprint, I won't just stay away." Jacob pulled away and grabbed the blonds face between both hands. "It's always good to be prepared and by not teaching us, you're only putting us in more danger, because if you think I'm the only one who would go looking for that fight you're wrong. The others, both shifters and leeches, will go and fight so long as there's a threat in Forks and their friends are in danger." Jacob leaned down and placed a kiss on those petal-like lips.

Draco couldn't help but place truth to Jacob's words. It was a catch 21 or whatever the name of that muggle book he read a while ago. If he taught Jacob about the death eaters, he would fight and possibly get killed. If he didn't teach Jacob, he would still fight and possibly and more likely get killed. _I guess being prepared is better than not._

Draco grabbed Jacobs head and pulled him down into a heated and passionate kiss. When they broke apart, the usually pale skin of his face and lips were tinted red from the pressure and intensity of the kiss.

"I hate you for making me do this, but I love you more not to." He smiled at Jacob and they walked back to the others.

After discussing it for a while, the wizards though the best advantage the vampires and the shifters had against the death eaters was their speed. They decided that if they were fast enough they could dodge a spell fast enough.

They started practicing dodging spells from the four wizards and when they realized that their speed was fast enough to not only dodge the spell but to attack while the spell weaver was distracted, they set up a small match, four wizards against 2 of the others. They kept the shifters or Cullen's outnumbered because that was probably how the real battle would turn out to be.

The first match was the four wizards against Jacob and Edward, much to their dislike, but they had to learn to get along long enough to get them through the battle.

"Impedimenta!"

"Stupify!"

The wizards decided to only use these two spells for they didn't want to hurt their magical friends.

Edward and Jacob both easily dodge the spells and were getting out of the way of other quickly following spells. Jacob jumped over a fallen tree and then rolled as a spell almost hit him. He quickly got up and ran closer to his attacker. _Ron._

"Impedimenta!" Ron yelled but Jacob dodged and quickly ran around and jumped on Ron, knocking him down. He growled by his throat then breathed, his tongue hanging out.

"That was pretty good." Ron said and stood once Jacob got off. "Guess I'm out." Ron walked away towards the others who were watching from the side.

Jacob then turned just in time to see a spell coming his way. He quickly dodged and looke at his new attacker. _Draco._ He smiled as best he could as a wolf but it only looked like a growl.

"Never let your guard down, not even for an instant." Draco said and smiled.

"Stupify!"

Jacob ran dodged and tripped.

"Impedimenta!"

Jacob was bound and he heard Draco laughing. Jacob huffed.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but you look so funny tied up like that in your wolf form."

Indeed Jacob gave off a comedic look. He had all four paws tied together as he lay on his side.

"I'm sorry." Draco said and untied him with a flick of his wand. Then he immediately found himself pushed down to the ground, Jacob on top. Draco glared and Jacob laughed inwardly.

_Now who's bound?_

Nearby, Edward dodged an attack from Harry and then Hermione. They were both attacking from either side.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione yelled.

Edward dodged and jumped up and over her and grabbed her from behind.

"Dead." He said and let go.

"Nicely done." She congratulated him and walked off towards the others.

"Stupify!"

Edward heard the spell cast but didn't have time to look then dodge. He just dodged without looking.

When he landed he turned around and saw Harry about 20 feet away.

Edward and Harry began circling each other. To Edward this was more than a practice fight. He was circling his prey, his mate. He had to win this fight. He had to defeat his mate and claim him as his, his instincts led him forward.

"Stupify!"

Edward dodged and ran so fast Harry didn't see him before he Edward was nearly upon him, but before Edward grabbed him Harry Disapparated in a cloud of smoke and appeared Behind Edward.

"Impedimenta!" He yelled but Edward was able to dodge that as well without even looking his way.

Edward did some sort of backwards flip and landed behind Harry, grabbed him and pulled him to the ground then rolled over on top of Harry.

"Mine." Edward whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered at the cool breath. He felt the fight between he and Edward was different than the others were fighting. It had felt like a fight for control, for domination. Edward only confirmed it when he said, _mine_, instead of dead like he did to Hermione. Edward just claimed him and he felt a thrill and shiver run straight through his body.

"Your's." Harry whispered back. He had been breathing harder from the work out of the fight but now it was for other reasons, but he had to control himself because he could hear the others approaching.

Edward slowly got off and helped Harry to his feet.

"That was very good Edward."

"Good work."

"Good use of your senses. You used your hearing to hear the spell and then dodge. Very good."

Edward could hear the congratulations but his whole being was only interested on one thing, _Harry._

"If you'll excuse us, Harry isn't feeling too well. I'll just take him home to rest." Edward said and got the look of confusion from Harry and Harry got looks of worry.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

Harry heard their worry but he was confused by why Edward said he was feeling sick. His silence and look of confusion only made him seem sick, so the others quickly allowed Edward to take him away.

Jacob huffed, "Yea right. Sick? No. Lovesick? Yea." Jacob said loud enough for everyone to hear. He had changed back to his human form.

"What do you mean love sick?" Asked a shocked Ron.

"Those two are mates if you haven't noticed the way they look at each other, and Edward just claimed him by defeating him." Jacob said and everyone, at least those who carried blood in their body, had a faint red tint to their faces as they realized why Edward had taken Harry away for.

XXXXX

Edward had driven them to his house. He pulled Harry and carried him up stairs so quick Harry got dizzy when he was put on his feet and fell onto the bed. They were in Edward's room.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked in innocence. He knew why, he just hadn't grasped the knowledge yet.

In answer, Edward leaned over Harry and attached his lips to Harry's neck and kissed and sucked. Harry gasped and then moaned as he felt Edward marking him.

"You're mine." Edward whispered again as he pulled away from his neck to see a lovely purple mark.

Harry gulped as he looked into Edward golden eyes. He gave in. He attached their lips together for the first time opened his mouth to allow Edward to slip his tongue in.

Edward tasted everything that was Harry. He leaned further down and climbed on the bed over Harry. He used his tongue and explored the raven heads mouth.

Harry felt stirring down between his legs as well as a growing heat. He loved the way Edwards cold skin cooled his fevered body. He quickly began to pull at Edwards shirt and managed to take it off. He ran his hand all over his back.

Edward broke their heated kiss and began to pull of Harry's own shirt then quickly and in one motion dragged down both Harry's pants and underpants, surprising Harry.

He thought it was cute the way the raven head tried to cover himself in embarrassment, but Edward pulled his hands away.

"It's ok," he assured Harry, "you're nothing but beautiful."

Harry's cheeks were red as he looked away from Edwards inspection of his body. Suddenly there was a cold wetness engulfing his member, cooling the heat he felt. He looked and saw Edward had taken him into his mouth.

"Ahhh…!" He moaned as Edward licked and bobbed.

Edward, still sucking, pulled Harrys clothes off the rest of the way and spread his legs. He licked up his member from the base to the tip, tracing the bulging vein there.

"Uhhnnn…" Harry moaned.

Edward reached up and placed his fingers in Harry's face, who quickly began to suck on them. Once they were well lubricated, Edward brought them down and poked at Harry's puckered entrance.

"Ahhhnnn…!" Harry yelled when he felt one finger pushing past and inside of him. It felt strange. This was the first time he'd ever done anything sexual and he felt oddly filled.

Edward stretched him slowly then added another finger then another. He was sure to stretch his Harry good so he wouldn't be in too much pain.

"Edward!" Harry moaned his named when his fingers touch a most pleasurable spot. His breath hitched even more and he arched his hips, trying to impale himself more on those fingers, but then he felt the fingers removed. He opened his eyes—he had closed them—and saw Edward quickly removing his pants. Then he saw Edward completely nude and gaped at the perfect beauty that was Edward. He was pale but smooth and strong muscles covered his body in perfect harmony. He was Beautiful. Then his eyes landed on his member and felt his own stir at the anticipation of having him inside of him.

Edward reached over and pulled out a small tube from his nightstand and squeezed some lube onto his hand and covered himself in it. Then he massaged some on Harry's entrance. He pushed his finger inside and curled it as he leaned over Harry and kissed him fiercely.

Harry felt the finger pull out and Edward broke their kiss. "I love you." He whispered to Harry and then he felt Edward at his entrance pushing his way past his first ring of muscles.

"Aauuhhh…!" Harry moaned as he was penetrated.

Edward slowly pushed his way into the tight constricting muscles, his eyebrows together as he restrained himself from losing control.

Harry's face was scrunched up in pain as he waited for himself to adjust. Then he slowly began to feel pleasure rolling through him.

"Are you ok." Edward asked.

Harry nodded and moaned quietly as Edward shifted a little and he felt pleasure course through him. "Move." He demanded.

Edward slowly began to slide out and then pushed back in roughly.

"Uhhnnn…" Harry still felt a bit of pain, but mixed in with the pleasure, the pleasure won over the pain.

Edward slid out to the tip and moaned as he felt Harry's inside stroke his entire length then pushed back in harder. He started moving faster and faster until they had a quick rhythm going.

"Ahhh…Edward…faster…Uhnnn!" Harry cried out.

Edward grabbed Harry's ankles and brought them wider apart; he then reached down and began to stoke Harry to match his thrusting.

Harry's breath hitched even more as he fisted his hand in the blankets underneath him and arched his back.

"Uhhnnn…yea…ahhhhnnn…faster…harder…!"

Edward complied and slid in and out even faster and harder. The slap of skin and the slick sound of Edwards member as it slid in and out of Harry was overwhelming and it turned Harry on even more.

"Ahhh…Edward…I'm gona...aauuhhhnn…!" He yelled out as he came and his seed went all over his stomach and Edward's hand.

Edward couldn't hold out much longer and when he heard Harry yell his cry of release and his inner walls clamp and pulse around him, he came hard.

Harry's member twitched as he felt himself being filled and loved the way it felt, cooling the heat inside of him.

Edward collapsed on top of Harry and pulled him to the side, keeping himself buried inside. He kissed his languidly and ran his fingers through the sweaty raven hair.

"Mine." Edward claimed him once more.

"Your's." Harry submitted.

They continued to make-out passionately until they felt themselves hardening once again and looked forward to another pleasurable session of sex.

XXXXX

"Hermione, why is everyone turning out to be gay?" Ron asked her a bit worried. "Do you think it's this place that turns people?" He asked scared now. "You're not gona change too right?"

"Of course I'm not! Are you?" She asked pointedly.

"What? You know I'm not like that!" He said.

They were walking back from the woods and up the porch of Draco's house. He saw movement and saw Paul looking at him with a suspicious looking look. Then the shifter gave him a sideways smile, winked at him and pulled off his shorts, revealing everything.

Ron saw everything hanging out in the open before he was able to look away. His face turned as red as a tomato. He slowly turned back and saw that Paul had shifted into his wolf form already. He was patrolling around Draco's house for the first shift.

Ron quickly ran inside the house after Hermione and locked the door.

"I swear, it has to be this place that's turning people!" He yelled in shock as he felt a bit turned on of the view he got. "Merlin, help me…"

XXXXX

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry this took so long, but like I said before…blame it on school. Well I'll try getting the next chapter up sooner but I make no promises. But don't worry; I won't take longer than a month, that's my limit. The story is coming to an end soon, and I can't wait to finish it because I really want to write some other stuff, but I don't want to start any other stories before finishing this one because then I'll never finish, lol, although I might be posting a oneshot of a Harry/Draco soon. Something I've been working on in between this story. Thank you for your reviews and please keep reviewing. I love reading what you think of my story! :)

See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Enjoy! Tell me what you think in a review, I love those things! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling.

XXXXX

The battle loomed near and all the preparations were being made. The shifters got good rest, the Cullens fed and the young wizards awaited news from Sirius. They were anxious to find out who would be helping them. Narcissa had already warned them not to go back to London in fear that they would be seen, so she volunteered to seek out Sirius and find out what she could. That was 24 hours ago, she still hadn't returned and they were getting worried.

"We'll come back after the fight with Victoria. According to Alice's vision the death eaters were here while it was dark. We should have at least until night fall, so we'll come back and check if Narcissa and the others have arrived, if not then one of you can go look for them." Jacob suggested as he and the four wizards sat by the burning chimney drinking tea. This was their last calm moment for them. They would soon go to bed and then go camping in the mountains the next day.

"You're right, we should stop worrying. I'm sure their fine." Harry said taking a sip from his tea.

"We should go to bed. It's getting late and we need to wake up early." Hermione said standing.

The others followed in her lead without a word. Jacob led Draco up to their room while the others went to their bedroom.

Draco changed into his usual sleeping attire, black silk pants and black t-shirt and went and sat by the window bench and sat looking out into the trees of the forest.

Jacob changed into his shorts. He saw how haunted Draco looked and went to sit with him.

Draco scooted forward and allowed Jacob to sit behind him. He leaned back against his chest feeling the warmth of his body calm him. He was tense from the anticipation of the coming battle, one he wasn't so sure they would win.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Draco's stomach and rubbed soothing circles there.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok."

"You've never had to fight them before. You didn't see all they are capable of doing. They're monsters without a single ounce of mercy." Draco held onto the arms around his waist afraid that Jacob would vanish if he didn't hold on. "I'm so scared." He whispered shutting his eyes.

"Don't be. I'll be right there with you and I won't let them harm you." Jacob said holding him tightly as well.

"That's not what I'm scared of." Draco turned his body until he was straddling the shifters lap. "At first, that was the reason why I was scared, because I thought I would finally die…a painful death." He looked into deep set brown eyes. "That's not why I'm scared now." He leaned down and hugged the shifter then whispered in his ear: "I'm scared I might lose you."

Jacob could feel the blond's body shaking slightly. Then he said those words, the reason for his shaking body and his fear. Jacob pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into the blond's mouth as soon as he opened his mouth with an urgent need to explore the boy. He ran his hand down the boy's body pulling him closer. He loved the way the boy felt pressed up against him, like if they were always meant to fit so perfectly together.

Their tongues pressed against each other, massaging one another. They broke apart moments later when they needed air. Jacob immediately pulled Draco into a fierce hug.

"You won't lose me." Jacob said out of breath.

"Just know that if you die, then there's no point for me to come out of this alive." Draco said out of breath as well. He looked into Jacobs eyes intently. "You hear me? I won't live if you don't, so don't even think about doing something as stupid as to sacrifice yourself for me."

"Same for me, you die I die." Jacob chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I just sounded like the Titanic. They say a similar line, 'you jump I jump'."

Draco looked at him without understanding.

"You've never seen Titanic?" Jacob asked in shock. Draco shook his head. "Well that will be on our things to do list after the battle. We haven't really been able to enjoy ourselves as a couple because of the battle. That's all we've been doing is preparing."

Draco blushed at the mention of them being a couple. It still seemed a bit like a wonderful dream, except for the battle of course.

Draco yawned and suddenly was lifted along with Jacob as the shifter stood. "We should get to bed. It's getting late." Jacob walked over to the bed and got in with the blond who was still clinging to him even as they lay together. They had been practicing most of the day with the shifters and Cullen's and they were tired. They fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning they were all preparing. It was decided that Harry would take their tent and Ron and Hermione would share with Bella, since the tent was only made for three the most, Harry would share a regular muggle tent with Edward and Draco would share a muggle tent with Jacob. It worked out for everyone, except maybe Bella. They gathered everything in Hermione's bottomless purse and once everything was packed and settled they had lunch.

"Still no sign of them." Harry said looking into the unlit chimney.

"I'm sure they'll be here, mate. They were probably just delayed." Ron assured his friend.

"No sense to worry now, we have to leave." Hermione said looking at the watch on her wrist. It'll be getting dark in a few hours and we need to set up camp before then."

They grabbed Hermiones purse, went over things one last time to make sure they didn't forget something they might need and left. They got into Draco's black BMW and drove to the Cullen's home.

When they got there, they found that Alice had already gone to pick Bella up, using the excuse of a sleepover for Charlie. Bella was sitting on the couch watching TV with Jasper and Emmett. As soon as she saw Jacob and Draco together, with Jacobs arm possessively around the blonds waist, her face became hard and angered but she did well to hide it.

Jasper was shocked at the intense emotions running through Bella. He looked at her face and was even more shocked to see how well controlled her facial expressions were. Since he met her, he had always known Bella to be the explosive type; the whiney speak before you think girl, not this well controlled angry girl.

Bella thought she was angry when she saw Jacob and Draco together, but when she saw Edward walk over to the group and pull Harry, the shortest one with glasses, into a kiss, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she had to look away. She had guessed that Edward had fallen in love with Draco, but now she realized it was the geeky wizard he fell for. _They're wizards, I'm sure they put some kind of spell on them. That's the only explanation!_ Bella looked up and saw the others join them on the couch. She wanted to scream and pull at her hair. She wanted to jump on top of the wizards who stole her Edward and her Jacob and claw at their faces and then slam her fist against their faces repeatedly…

Jasper felt pure hatred rolling off of Bella. Her hatred was so strong that for a moment he felt the hatred for the two wizards and even wanted to attack them. He looked up and saw Edward staring at him with shock.

_Somethings not right with her Edward. She looks way too calm for what she's feeling right now. You need to keep an eye on her. I'm afraid she'll do something to get revenge on Draco and Harry._ Jasper thought and Edward nodded.

Edward stood then and pulled Harry with him. He took the boy upstairs to his room and closed the door once there.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Harry asked when he saw the worried expression on his face.

"Bella." Edward said and sat on the bed. "I shouldn't have shown my affection for you in front of her. She's still upset about our break-up and…It slipped my mind. She really hates you and Draco and I'm afraid she'll do something to try and hurt you two."

Harry went and sat next to him. "It'll be ok. I can protect myself if she tries anything." Harry kissed his cheek. "I could stupefy her until the battles over, that way she really won't be able to do anything." Harry said teasing.

Edward chuckled and pulled Harry down to the bed so that they were both lying down. "How about you stupefy yourself, that way I can do whatever I please with your body." He smiled and pulled Harry close.

"No need for that..." He gasped as Edward slid his hand between his legs. "…your presence alone makes me as slow as a snail." He said just as Edward climbed on top of him and he cast a silencing charm.

XXXXX

The four wizards, Bella, Edward and Jacob all left headed to the mountain about half an hour later. Bella spent most of her time talking with Hermione and Ron since she was having a hard time keeping her anger in check every time she saw the other two wizards.

They first walked to the clearing where they decided they wanted to lead the newborns using Draco and Bella's scent. Draco had a thought and cut his finger and began leaving blood drops everywhere and then reluctantly, Bella did the same.

When they got to the clearing, Hermione cast a spell over the two to disguise their scent so that it wasn't followed to their campsite. They hiked up the mountain till they were up really high and decided to set up camp. It was nearly dark when they had dinner and then they all went in to their assigned tents. Bella, Hermione and Ron stayed in the big tent and Hermione cast a warming charm after the snow storm finally hit and it got extremely cold. Harry and Draco did the same to their own tents.

Jacob held Draco in his arms, back to chest as they lay in there blankets listening to the loud storm outside. The wind whistled and howled and the tent seemed like it could fly off at any moment.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Draco asked as he slowly stroked the arm around his waist.

"We're going to win this." Jacob said firmly.

"How can you say that so sure that it will happen? I want to believe that but I can't, not when I know that right now the odds aren't in our favor."

"I believe it because I have faith. I won't let this fight defeat us. Those death eaters, don't know who they're messing with." Jacob said proudly. Draco chuckled.

"What about the vampires?"

"What about them?"

"Do you think it will go as easy as we've made it out to be?" Draco asked and turned in to Jacobs arms so that they were now chest to chest.

"Those bloodsuckers? They won't see what hit them." Jacob placed a soft kiss on the blonds soft lips. "You know I still want you to stay away from the fight tomorrow. Those bloodsuckers are wild when they're newborns."

"You know I won't, not when Victoria is after my blood. I won't let everyone else fight while I cower and hide."

"But you can help Edward protect Bella."

It had been decided that Edward would keep Bella protected there in the campsite, and Seth would also be there, mostly to keep him safe, but also to let Edward know how the battle was going.

Edward had been reluctant to let Harry go and fight with the others, but Harry was able to convince him otherwise.

"I won't change my mind, Jacob, so stop trying." Draco kissed the pouting lips. "It'll be ok." He smiled.

"Now who's telling who that everything will be ok?" Jacob joked and closed his eyes. "Let's go to sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow and we need all the rest we can get."

"I love you." Draco whispered and tucked his head under Jacobs chin.

"I love you too."

XXXXX

The next morning, everything was white. The trees were covered in snow as was the ground all around them. It was like fresh powder, soft but freezing cold.

"Hello Seth." Draco greeted the wolf as he came bounding into their campsite early in the morning.

Seth rubbed his snout against Draco in greeting.

"We should get going now, they'll be here soon." Hermione said grabbing her wand and casting a charm on Harry, Draco, Ron and herself that would hide their scent from the vampires.

Hermione and Ron apparated to the clearing and Draco motioned Jacob to talk to Bella. She seemed upset and angered as she sat alone next to her tent watching as everyone was leaving.

Jacob walked over to her as Harry and Edward walked away to have a private moment to say goodbye. Draco walked out towards the Cliffside to watch the beautiful scenery. He loved the way the world looked in the early morning when the sun was casting a warm glow, warming everything. It was like looking at a silver lining, the beginning of something good.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned and saw Harry and Edward approaching.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"You go ahead, I'm waiting for Jacob. He's talking to Bella. She's been upset lately, I thought it would help if he talked to her." Draco said.

Harry nodded, gave Edward a final kiss and apparated away.

XXXXX

"Bella, are you ok?" Jacob asked as he approached the girl.

"She looked up at him with cold eyes. "I'm still alive aren't I?" She said with disdain.

"Bella, what's wrong with you? You're not the same girl anymore. You've changed, and not for the better." Jacob said.

Bella stood abruptly. "Changed? Of course I've changed! Why wouldn't I have changed when those two wizard whores put a spell on you and Edward and stole you away from me?" She had angry tears coming down her cheeks.

"Don't call them that. And they didn't put any spell on us. If you don't remember, I _imprinted_ on Draco."

"You probably just think you imprinted. It's the spell that makes you think that way! Why can't you see that?" her eyes wandered around helplessly, thinking. "Kiss me. Maybe if you kiss me the spell will be broken."

"I'm not under a spell! I won't kiss—" he was cut off as Bella grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

It was in that small instant that he heard a gasp, then the familiar crackling sound made when a wizard apparates.

Jacob pushed Bella back hard enough to throw her on the snow covered ground, but he didn't care. He turned and saw only Edward standing there looked at the spot where Draco had just been in.

"Did he…?" Jacob asked Edward but couldn't finish the question. Then again, he already knew the answer.

Edward nodded.

Jacob then phased shredding his clothes, and ran to the clearing.

_Sam is Draco there?_ He asked desperately.

_Yes he's here._ Sam replied and looked at Draco so Jacob could see as well. He stood with the other two wizards, head bowed a bit.

_Wow Jacob, already cheating?_ Leah said trying to tease him.

_ I'm not cheating! Bella kissed me and Draco saw before I could pull away._ Jacob said still running.

_Jacob hurry up, they're here!_ Sam said just as the newborns came rushing into the clearing.

_Damn it!_ Jacob cursed trying to run faster.

In the clearing, the Cullens attacked first, breaking their limbs off and while the newborns were distracted, the wolves attacked, surprising the vampires. The wolves jumped on and tore at the hard skinned vampires with their jaws, breaking them to pieces.

Hermione and Ron were teamed up and attacked from one side of the clearing while Harry and Draco fought on the other side of the clearing. They fought back to back, shooting spell after spell. They had to hit the vampire two times with a spell in order for it to work.

"Bombarda!" Draco cast the spell at an approaching vampire. It caused an explosion on the vampire but only managed to throw it back and crack its skin slightly.

"Confringo!" He threw the spell at the vampire, which finally destroyed it as it burned to ashes.

Jacob finally made it to the clearing and immediately joined the fight. He looked for Draco and saw that he was on the other side of the clearing. He fought his way through and reached his side. He wished he could try to explain to Draco but he couldn't talk to him in his wolf form. For now, all he could do was try and protect him.

Throughout the clearing, the sound of growling wolves, spells exploding and cracking vampire limbs was heard. They all fought in this big arena like area. It was a wonder no one down in Forks could hear all the noise.

Jacob had just bit off the head of a vampire when he saw another one running towards his imprint. He tried to attack it before it could attack Draco but was too late when another vampire stopped him from reaching the blond.

Draco realized the vampire was going to crash into him and only had enough time to raise his hand up as if to block the impact. He felt a cold, hard, rock-like vampire crash into him from his left and he was thrown back at least 50 feet. The wind was knocked out of him with the impact and he hit his head against the ground as he landed.

"Draco!" He could hear Harry yelling out his name. His vision faded to black for a few seconds and then would fade back in again. He tried to catch his breath from his winded lungs but had to just lay there as his body had gone into shock.

Draco finally sat up and saw that Jacob's wolf form was fighting off any vampire that tried attacking him while he was down and Harry was running over to him shooting spells as he went.

"Draco are you ok?" Harry asked and leaned down next to him. By now there were two other shifters along with Jacob fighting off the vampires to keep them safe.

"Fine." Draco said and began to stand. He stumbled a moment as he felt a sharp pain in his side where the vampire had crashed into him and was also a bit light-headed.

"You should go to the campsite. You can't fight like this." Harry tried to convince him.

"I said I'm fine." Draco said annoyed. He wasn't about to get kicked out of this fight just because he was pushed to the ground.

Without waiting for Harry to say anything else, Draco went back to fighting the leeches. He caught Jacob's eye and saw the worry in them but he was too upset at him at the moment and was angry at the leeches.

Alice had moved her fight closer to Draco and Harry when she was suddenly frozen in a vision, forcing the two wizards to protect her.

Draco asked as soon as she came back to herself. "What did you see?"

"It's Victoria." She said in despair. "She's caught onto Edwards Scent and has located them at the camp." Her eyes showed the worry she had.

"I'll go." Draco yelled just before he apparated away.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, too late and he follow the blond and was soon gone from the clearing.

Jacob had heard Harry call out for Draco and when he looked to where the wizards should be, he saw just as Harry apparated away. He looked around in search of his blond but couldn't find him. He looked to see if maybe he was fighting along Hermione and Ron but he wasn't there. He saw Alice as she looked at where Harry had just been and went over to her.

Alice knew what Jacob wanted to hear. "Victoria found the camp and Draco and Harry just went to help Edward." She told him and just as soon as she finished he ran to the campsite. He just hoped he could get there in time before something could happen to Draco.

Behind him the fight was beginning to quiet as the newborns were almost completely destroyed. He knew his pack could take care of the rest. Right now he had to protect Draco.

XXXXX

Bella watched in fear as Victoria and 2 other vampires approached. She cowered behind Edward and clutched onto his arm.

"You've made me look like a fool. Having to chase you around and now you've destroyed my army." Victoria said while the other two vampires walked off to the side. They were circling Edward and Bella.

"Not as big a fool as you've already made yourself out to be." Edward retorted.

"Aaarrrgg…!" Victoria yelled and attacked and Edward met her half way. The other two vampires attacked as well but just before they could reach Edward, Seth intervened and got their attention. Seth was outnumbered but he fought on with everything that he had while Edward fought off Victoria and Bella still cowered nearby.

There was a crackling sound and Draco appeared next to Bella. Bella screamed from surprise.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, putting his anger aside for the time being. He didn't like Bella much, especially after he saw her and Jacob kissing, but he wasn't about to let that cloud his judgment and allow her to get hurt.

Harry apparated a few seconds after Draco. When he saw that Bella and Draco were ok he ran over to help Seth who had just been thrown against a rock.

"I'm fine." Bella replied in anger.

"Hide in the tent." Draco ordered and then ran off to help Harry with the two vampires. Seth seemed to be out cold for the moment.

Bella felt her anger boiling over. She didn't like getting bossed around, especially from someone like Draco. She watched as Edward tried getting Victoria down from a tree and Harry and Draco shot spells towards the Vampires but they kept dodging out of the way.

She heard a loud growl and turned to see the wolf form of Jacob crashing through the forest and running to Draco and Harry. Jacob attacked the closest vampire which was the one Harry was fighting. Bella picked up a sharp rock as she saw all of this.

Bella hadn't noticed herself walking towards them until she was practically standing behind Draco. She felt her body trembling and she took in quick short breaths. Her mind wasn't processing good from bad anymore. She only thought of the betrayal she felt that _her_ Jacob and _her_ Edward left her for these two wizards. She couldn't help but think that they cast a spell on them and that they were out to destroy her life. They took away the future she had planned out with these magical creatures. She was supposed to be one of them…_it's their fault!_

Her arm lashed out and with the sharp edge of the rock, sliced Draco's right arm, causing Draco to stumble and drop his wand. Draco looked at her in shock and then turned to see the vampire taking advantage and attacked him. He was thrown against a nearby tree with a force that could have killed him had he hit his head. Instead his back hit against the trunk where the bark of the tree was protruding out, ripping through his clothes and splitting open the skin of his back. He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, blood soaking the clothes from his back.

Bella realized what she just did and gasped in shock at her own actions. She saw that the vampire hesitated in wonder, not understanding why he couldn't smell the blonds blood. She knew it was because Draco had a spell that blocked his scent.

"Accio wand!" Draco quickly summoned. "Confringo!" he yelled and the vampire went up in flames. He looked at Bella and saw her starring back in shock, silent tears streaming down her face. She just stood there, frozen.

Jacob was fighting the leech with Harry when suddenly Victoria was beating Edward, so he went to help him. Harry then went to help Seth as another vampire had appeared and attacked the fallen wolf.

Jacob had seen the exact moment that Bella walked up behind Draco and sliced his arm open. He saw his imprint get thrown against a tree and fall to the ground. He wasn't sure if he was bleeding because he couldn't smell him, but he was almost positive that he was. He wanted to run to him but was blocked off by Victoria.

When he looked up again, he saw Draco had destroyed the vampire, but still lay limp against the tree.

Quickly with a sudden burst of power, he grabbed Victoria in his jaws, sick of her evading games, and bit down. Edward then jumped on her and twisted her neck until it broke off with a loud cracking sound.

Harry was attending to Seth's wounds, not even noticing what had happened with Draco and Bella. Edward stood from where Victoria had fallen. Bella still stood frozen, watching Draco, and Jacob phased back to human form and was running towards Draco.

There was a sudden strong gust of wind that forced Jacob to a halt in order to cover his face from the snow that was lifted with the wind. The wind stopped and suddenly all was still and silent.

Jacob saw a black mist swirling in the distance, coming fast through the trees. He saw it heading to Draco and he began to sprint to the boy but was too late.

The black mist shifted to form a woman in a black raggedy dress, with curly dark hair pulled into a mess on top of her head.

Jacob knew who she was by the description Draco had told him. This was Draco's aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

"NO!" Jacob yelled running as fast as he could as he saw the woman grab Draco by the arm. Draco whinced in pain and looked up at Jacob, their eyes meeting just before he passed out…Bellatrix grabbed the boys wand and then used her own wand to apparate them out of there, but just before they disappeared, she tilted her head at Jacob and gave him a happy, wide-eyed smile.

Jacob landed on his knees where Draco had been just milliseconds ago, where he saw the snow covered in the boys' blood. Now that he was gone, he could smell the blood.

He trembled from the realization that Draco was taken and he might never get him back alive. He trembled from the anger that Bella attacked his imprint, at the fact that she had kissed him and Draco had seen. He trembled in fear as he recalled the look in Draco's eyes just before he passed out, sadness, defeat, and worst of all, acceptance of his fate to come.

Jacob didn't even notice or care that he was there, in the snow, on his knees, naked. All he could think about was his imprint, the love of his life, his entire world.

"DRACO!"

XXXXX

AN: Well, we're near the end now, maybe just 2 or 3 more chapters left. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I needed to end the chapter already because there's a bigger fight up ahead. Dun…Dun...Dun! What will happen next? Will Draco die, will Harry die, will Voldemort really be brought back from the dead for one final stand-off? To find out…please stay tuned. Thank you! Also, school ends for me around the 15th so don't expect a chapter before then. Maybe and just maybe I might post a chapter up on my birthday, which is June18. YAY! I'm turning 21! So maybe I'll give you all a present…but it's only a maybe.

Thank You all for the reviews, honestly, every time I get a review on my phone, I remember to write some more. So the more reviews I get, the more I get writing, the faster I post chapters.

Till the next time…Sayonara! :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry I took so long to post this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling

XXXXX

Edward felt a sudden gust of wind and then he heard Jacob cry out in Anguish.

"No!"

Edward turned and saw Jacob running towards where Draco sat slumped against a tree and a woman in all black and an insane look in her eyes standing next to the blond. At first, Edward was confused and didn't understand who or where the woman came from, but when she picked Draco up by the arm, he realized her ill intent. He ran to them just like Jacob was, trying to reach them before it was too late.

"DRACO!"

Edward watched helplessly as the woman disappeared with Draco in a mass of black mist that traveled away quickly further into the mountain, through the trees and out of sight.

He reached Jacob, where he kneeled in the snow, his whole body trembling. Edward looked to Harry who came over quickly with a limping Seth trailing behind.

"Where's Draco?" Harry looked down at Jacobs hunched over form. His body was trembling violently and his fists were clenched shut so tight that there were small trickles of blood streaming out of them soaking the white snow and mixing with the blood that already lay soaked there from Draco's injury.

"Bellatrix." Jacob said with clenched teeth in a harsh whisper.

Harry looked at Edward. "She was here? How? Why didn't Draco fight?" Harry was upset, but worry clearly shown on his face.

Jacob suddenly stood and turned all in one motion and angrily stalked over to Bella who, to his anger, still stood motionless, staring down at the bloody sharp rock that she had used to attack his imprint.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled as he approached her with the intention of hurting her, but Edward quickly went and held him back. Bella fell back on her butt as she realized that Jacob was about to either shove her or punch her, she wasn't sure.

"You attacked him you piece of—!"

"Jacob, calm down!" Edward yelled in the shifters ear whilst holding him back.

Bella sat on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, with wide open eyes. She had never before seen Jacob this angry and never had his anger been directed at her. She actually thought that if Edward hadn't held him back, he really would have hit her.

"I'm sorry…" She tried apologizing but Jacob only glared back at her, his eyes red in his fury.

Jacob stopped struggling against Edward and pulled his arm out of the vampire's grip. He stared down at Bella and waited for her to look him in the eye. "You're dead to me." He growled out then turned and walked back towards Harry and kneeled in the snow covered in Draco's blood and grasped a handful of it.

"Harry, how do I find him?" He asked.

Bella still sat on the floor and she looked up at Edward to look for some kind of pity, some kind of comfort, but only found disappointment and not a single ounce of forgiveness. She realized then that she had just lost them all, Cullens, Shifters, and even the wizards. She knew then that she could never again be among them as before. The trust and friendship she had gained went down the garbage the moment she became jealous of the blond and that garbage was burned to ashes the moment she picked up that stone and attacked him.

Edward shook his head and left her there on the snow and went to the others. He noticed Jacob was still without any type of clothing so he took off his jacket and went to give it to him.

"You can't go look for him alone it's dangerous." Harry said as Edward handed the jacket to Jacob.

Jacob took the jack and placed it around his front. "Thanks." He turned and started walking to the campsite where the three tents still stood. Harry and Edward followed behind.

"I don't care if it's dangerous." Jacob kept trudging through the snow. "I'm going out there and I'm going to find him, but it'll take me longer if you don't tell me how I can find him." Jacob reached the tent he shared with Draco only hours before and went and retrieved some shorts from inside. When he was inside the tent, his emotions nearly overwhelmed him and tears threatened to fall when he was surrounded by the blond's scent. He held it in though and walked back outside. He had no time to break down; he needed to find his imprint, the love of his life, his life line.

Once outside, Jacob didn't even bother pulling on the shorts, he simply tied them around his ankle and then looked at Harry for an answer. "Tell me something because I'm going and there's nothing you can say to me that'll keep me here while he's out there in the hands of the woman who wants him dead."

Harry stood silent for a moment, he looked at the complete devotion in Jacobs eyes and he knew that he was right. They couldn't delay a single second more without starting the search for Draco. "Alright." Harry nodded. "I'm going with you then." Jacob gave a small brief smile in gratefulness. "This won't be easy; you can't search for his scent because he still has the charm on him that blocks it."

"What about Bellatrix' scent? I can search for her scent. I caught it there where she appeared." Jacob said.

"That's right; she wouldn't have the need to block her scent. Ok, you can search for her scent and I can search for any traces of magic. That's about the only thing we can do to search for them right now." Harry turned to Edward. "Can you stay and inform the others. There's no time to waste, so as soon as they get here spread out into groups and search everywhere."

Edward shook his head. "No, Seth is already informing the others of what happened and they've just set the newborns on fire. They're already on their way, so I'm going with you."

Just then there was two small pops and Hermione and Ron were there beside them.

"Sam told us what happened." Hermione said.

"Well, technically Seth told Sam who told us what—"

"Not the point Ron!" Hermione cut him off in agitation. "We'll split up into groups and go look for him."

"Ok, I'll go with you two," Harry said to Hermione and Ron, then turned to Edward and Jacob. "You two go together." Harry turned to Seth now who had stood watch the entire time. "Seth, tell the others to split up in groups of two, one shifter and one vampire. If they find anything, then the shifter is to howl as loud as they can alright? Tell them that Bellatrix' scent is there by Draco's blood."

"Ok, I got it."

"Oh and if one of us finds anything," he pointed to himself and the other two wizards, "we'll set off a loud array of fireworks into the sky." He turned back around, "Alright lets go. Remember, if anything we have till nightfall to find him before…" He cut himself off and looked at Jacob's sullen face. "Let's just find him as quick as we can."

"Harry, what about Sirius and the others? They won't know where we are or what's going on." Ron said.

Harry thought for a moment and then turned to Seth. "Can you go to my house and wait for them to come through the chimney?"

"Yea of course."

"Ok. Bring them to us as soon as they come through."

"Let's all hope they get here in time." Hermione said. "Let's go."

There were three pops and the wizard's apparated further into the mountains.

"Seth, set Victoria's body on fire." Edward said as Jacob shifted and they both ran as fast as a vampire and a shifter could run, into the mountains as well.

Seth watched them go and wished he could go as well. Draco had become a very dear friend and he wanted to help search too, but he had to tell the others as well as wait for the other wizards to arrive.

"Seth?" Came Bella's shaky voice and Seth turned to face her. Seth could see her pleading to him with her eyes but not even he could forgive her for what she'd done.

"You can ride on my back when I go back down to Forks." He told her with an emotionless voice then turned to go set Victoria on fire and to wait for the others to reach them. Seth didn't really want to have Bella anywhere near him but he knew that the others would go out to help look for Draco, so he would be left to take Bella home.

Bella sighed and some more silent tears overflowed down her cheeks again.

XXXXX

"Hermione!" Ron yelled out to her, "Try over there!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at least 100 feet apart from each other, casting spells around them searching for any magical traces. Once they finished in one area, they would move on to the next.

"Harry."

Harry turned to his name being called and saw as Carlisle and the black wolf, Sam, came up to him.

"Have you found anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok, well we're going to head further out."

"Ok, be careful." Harry said as Sam began to run ahead.

"You too." Carlisle ran to catch up to the wolf and then they were gone.

XXXXX

Jacob and Edward ran nonstop sniffing the air as they went, trying to catch the witches scent.

_'This is taking too long.'_ Jacob growled in his head.

"We'll find him, Jacob." Edward assured him as they kept running. "As soon as the others start searching, we'll be able to cover more ground."

_'I never should have left his side.'_

"There was nothing you could do. No one could have known what Bella would do or that Bellatrix would show up."

_'I still should have been there with him.'_

Edward didn't answer but they kept on searching.

XXXXX

There was a throbbing pain in his head but a sharp, burning pain in his back overshadowed any other pain. He could feel his body lying on a cold hard, uneven object and it wasn't helping with the pain at all.

Draco remembered fighting the newborn by the campsite and then being attacked by Bella, getting thrown against the tree and the pain erupting in his back. He remembered destroying the vampire and then more pain.

Draco turned his head to the side as he began to gain the strength to move. He recalled then hearing Jacob's voice and then she was there, holding him. Bellatrix had him; he realized and opened his eyes.

He was blinded at first when the sun was reflected in the snow, but as his eyes adjusted, he began to take in his surroundings. He was still in the mountain's that's for sure but he was no longer with his friends or his Jacob.

"I can't tell you what a pain it has been to track you down." said a low menacing voice that Draco recognized all too well to belong to Bellatrix.

Draco couldn't see her as his head was turned the other way. He didn't even want to muster the strength to look her way and he didn't need to because just then she slowly walked into his line of vision. She bent down a little and tilted her head to match his own head that lay horizontal on the rock that he now realized he was lying on. He also noticed that he was unable to move his body; _I must have imobulus on me._

"Are you cold?" She asked, eyes widening as if she just realized his discomfort.

Draco realized his breath was coming in small gasps. He was already having trouble breathing from the pain, but the cold made it even harder to breath.

Bellatrix stood up straight and pointed her chin out with pursed lips and looked down at the blond with wide eyes.

"Traitor!" She yelled and kicked him in the ribs.

Draco could only gasp in pain. The kick hurt but it also caused his back to pulse and burn even more. His vision wavered but he managed to stay conscious. He noticed his blood was dripping down the side of the rock and when he followed the trail, the blood was being directed, probably with magic, into a glass goblet with intricate designs of a snake carved into the glass and the handle was a skull with its mouth wide open where the glass snake emerged from. There was a greenish glow around the goblet.

"Do you like it?" Bellatrix kneeled next to the goblet and reached a hand out as if to touch it but merely traced the air around the greenish glow. "It's a charm to keep the blood warm. We can't waste any of it." She stood abruptly and walked away whispering 'traitor' over and over.

Draco realized with dread as he stared at the goblet, that this was his blood, the blood that was going to bring the dark lord back to life.

He closed his eyes in despair but mostly because he felt weak.

"HOOO."

Draco looked up and saw his eagle owl standing on a branch in the tree just above him. He smiled as it flew down to him.

XXXXX

The day was growing old as the sun had started its descent into the horizon and the Cullen's, shifters, and Wizards all gathered to rethink some other strategy.

"We're wasting time standing around!"

"Well if you think that just blindly searching the area is helping—"

"Leah, you don't even care if we find him or not, so stop trying to sound like you care!"

"I do care! I just don't think we're getting anywhere."

"Well if you have a better idea…" The shifters were arguing with each other. They had all shifted back to human as they discussed, or in their case argued about what they should do next.

"Enough!" Sam yelled and silenced them all then turned to Harry. "Isn't there anything more that we can do?"

"No, there isn't. I'm sorry."

Jacob sat alone by a tree as he listened to the others argue. He was trying to think of something that would help him find Draco. The sun was already setting and darkness was consuming their surroundings. He was running out of time.

There was a hoot above him and he looked up and saw Draco's owl, the one that had delivered messages to him.

Jacob stood up quickly and the owl glided down and landed on Jacob's outstretched arm and just as fast he smelled the scent of Draco's blood.

"Where is he? Take me too him, please." He pleaded to the owl.

The owl just blinked his big yellow eyes and 'HOOT' again before taking flight, heading back the way it had come from.

"This way!" Jacob yelled to the others as he stripped his shorts off and tied them to his ankle. He shifted and followed the owl, the scent of Draco's blood now filling the air around him. He only knew the others followed as the rest of the pack shifted and joined his mental link.

_'Jacob, where are you going?_' Sam asked in haste.

_'The owl; it knows where Draco is.'_

XXXXX

"Here are the ashes."

Draco woke up to the sound of a man's voice. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that it was dark. The sun was still setting but under the thick canopy of the trees, the forest grounds were as dark as if it was already night. He felt a little better, with more energy than he had earlier but the pain was still there, although a bit numb from the cold.

"Guard them until it is time." Draco heard Bellatrix say. He couldn't see her or the man she spoke to but he didn't look around. He didn't want her to know he was awake.

"I still don't think we should stay here. They could find us at any moment."

"We needed the ashes. Now that we have them…lets go."

Draco's eyes widened. _We can't leave! They'll never find us if we leave!_

Draco closed his eyes as he heard someone approaching.

"Ennervate." The man cast the spell on Draco, removing the immobulus spell.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix yelled.

As quick as he could, Draco went into action.

"Accio wand." He whispered as quietly as he could and surprisingly it worked. As soon as he grabbed onto the wand he apparated away.

It was a very stupid thing to do when he was injured as badly as he was but he had no choice. He apparated not too far away and he landed on his back in the snow causing the pain to erupt from his back. And he couldn't hold in the earth shattering scream that broke through.

He clenched his fists and waited for the pain to subside, tears of pain sliding down the side of his eyes. He lay there for a few minutes and then forced himself to his feet. He had to get away before they caught him.

He gasped for air as if there wasn't enough in the world. He used the trees to hold him as the pain threatened to bring him to his knees. He saw the black mist like figures as they reached him before he the crackling sounds of apparition behind him. He was too afraid to look back.

"Look at you." He heard Bellatrix call out, "A weakling!"

Draco fell to his knees, unable to carry on. Bellatrix walked in front of him and grabbed his right arm.

"You don't deserve to be his vessel after you betrayed him!" She yelled and placed her wand on the dark mark making Draco yell out in pain.

She pulled the wand away and threw Draco down to the floor and kicked him in the head.

"Prepare the ashes and begin the ritual!" She yelled to the others and looked down at Draco who stared back at her, now with a gash on his head and blood dripping down the right side of his face.

"It's time." She whispered and laughed in joy that her lord was about to return.

XXXXX

Alice was running with the others when suddenly her lithe body was brought to an abrupt stop and she fell to the floor in a scream as she had a vision.

She saw black robes and white masks, a circle in the snow, ashes, and Draco's body thrown in the circle. Blood shrouded in darkness spilling out of a goblet, an evil laugh and then darkness taking over Draco's eyes.

Alice gasped out as she returned to herself.

"Alice, are you ok?" Asked a worried Jasper who help her in his arms.

"Oh God…" she whispered as her body trembled. "We have to hurry!" She stood and began running again.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked as everyone ran again.

"We have to hurry before it's too late! His eyes…his eyes were black…he was engulfed in darkness."

Jacob howled out and pushed his legs to go faster.

"The ashes of the newborns, they took them!" Alice cried out. "We shouldn't have left them there.

The earth began to shake violently and they were all brought to a stop. It last only a few seconds and then stopped. They all looked at each other and then there was a black light that shot up into the sky about a mile from where they were.

"We're too late." Alice whispered in grief.

Jacob felt devastation and fear coursing through his body. _Draco…_

XXXXX

"It's time." She whispered and laughed in joy that her lord was about to return.

Draco could only lay there as he saw the death eaters in there black robes and white masks, melt the snow in a circle of 6 feet in diameter. Then they dumped a large amount of ashes in the center.

_Where did they get those ashes from?_

Suddenly, Draco found himself lifted into the air by one of the death eaters and thrown into the circle. He landed on his side, thankfully.

He began to tremble in fear as the death eaters gathered in a circle around the circle in the snow and Bellatrix walked up to the ashes and began to chant:

"_Cruor of proditor est effundo spilled obviam cinis cineris of silenti etc quisnam erant mortuus in vita."_ Bellatrix held the goblet with Draco's blood in her left hand and her wand in her right hand. There was a black light that began to slither out of her wand and spill into the blood. Once the black light touched the blood in the goblet, Draco felt something dark within his own body. He felt the blood inside him come to life and posses his body. _"Suscitatio quod rapio vita donates ingrate. Suscitatio, Suscitatio, Lord Voldemort!" _Bellatrix poured the blood shrouded in black light onto the top of the pile of ashes and then she stepped back with wide eyes and a smile of joy.

The blood sank into the ashes and Draco could feel a burning in his chest. He began to scream from the pain as it felt like fire was eating away at his chest. There was a loud tremor that shook the earth, causing the death eaters to break the circle.

The same darkness of the black light began to engulf Draco's eyes and he became still and quiet as the earth stopped shaking.

The death eaters waited a bit fearful themselves as they watched a black entity rise from Draco's body and hover over the ashes before sinking into them and the black light exploded out of the ashes and into the sky.

In a evil dark comparison to the rebirth of a Phoenix bird, Voldemort came twisting out of the ashes. He bore no clothes, his skin pale and greenish, nose missing, and red glowing eyes.

XXXXX

*Ritual chant: _The blood of the traitor is shed, spilled against the ashes of the dead who were dead in life. Awaken and steal the life given unwillingly. Awaken, awaken, Lord Voldemort!_

AN: Sorry again about the cliffhanger and of the shorter than usual chapter. I'm sure I have a few or maybe a lot of things that are wrong compared to the books but I tried my best. This chapter was really hard to write not to mention the major writers block that I had, but I finally finished it. Please write a review and tell me what you think. I'm going to try to post up the next chapter by next week or maybe the week after that. I'll write as fast as I can! Oh and can someone tell me what I should do with Bella? I was thinking of making her wallow in her misery and then maybe she just leaves without telling anyone, but that seems kind of lame. Any suggestions?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sooo sorry I took so long to post this. I know I said I would post it up like in two weeks but I didn't realize that I would get a really serious case of writers block. I don't feel like completely satisfied with this chapter but this is what I got. I can't tell you how many times I started writing and then deleted everything and started over. This chapter almost killed me. Anyway, enjoy and Review please.

AN2: oh and the parenthesis and stars: (**blah blah blah**) is taken from the book. I just changed what Ron said a little.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling

XXXXX

Jacob ran ahead of the others as soon Alice said the words that he wished wouldn't be true. They couldn't be too late. He could still make it in time to save Draco. He _had_ to save him.

Jacob ran as fast as he could on all four legs, the only one who seemed to manage to keep up was Edward. He ran straight into the clearing where there stood the 52 death eaters. He growled and attacked the nearest one shredding him to pieces in seconds. Edward did the same to another; he grabbed one and tore him to pieces with his hands. Two were dead but now every death eater had noticed them.

"Kill them!" Bellatrix screeched as she rushed in front of her gruesome and twisted lord. "Don't let them reach the dark lord before the ritual is complete!"

Jacob and Edward began dodging spells from 50 death eaters forcing them to retreat a bit.

"Jacob, Edward!" Harry called out to them as he and the others reached them. "Find Draco, we'll do what we can to distract them."

"I hope Sirius gets here before long." Ron said and flashed a worried look to Paul's wolf form.

Jacob watched as the three wizards ran into the fight and the Cullen's and his pack followed behind them. Jacob watched for a moment as the spells were cast and everyone began to dodge and attack. He then ran, followed by Edward, around to try to get closer to where Bellatrix stood guard in front of her lord and Draco. He could see Bellatrix standing in front of Voldemort who stood as if his spine was twisted. Then he lowered his gaze to Voldemorts feet where Draco lay, still. _He can't be too late!_

"What is this?" said the dark, almost gurgling voice of the dark lord. He looked down at himself and noticed that his body was twisted.

"My lord," Bellatrix bowed to him, "the ritual is yet to be completed. We've been attacked; you must eat before they can reach you. Eat to gain your full power and body." She motioned to the ground and Voldemorts red eyes followed, landing on the still body of Draco.

Draco's eyes where slightly opened and they were completely overtaken by a black darkness. He was still alive but barely.

As soon as Voldemort laid red gleaming eyes on Draco, he recalled when he had done the spell to use Draco's body as a vessel in case he was to die. It was a spell that created something similar to a horcrux but not quite the same. His soul, should he die, would be transported into the vessel that had to be of flesh and blood—in this case Draco—and he would be able to return to his former self as long as the ritual was completed and he were to take the vessel and consume it, body and soul.

His throat burn with hunger and his soul demanded the body that was to give it power again, so the dark lord—who wasn't yet back to his former, powerful body—kneeled down, prepared to tear at the pale flesh. His mouth opened in preparation to eat, his sharp small teeth gleaming and his eyes crazed over.

Jacob heard Bellatrix tell Voldemort to eat and then saw him kneel down preparing to take a bite out of Draco. Jacob pushed his paws to go faster than ever before and just as Voldemorts teeth scraped along Draco's neck, Jacob purposely crashed his body against Voldemorts, knocking the twisted creature away from Draco.

"My lord!" Bellatrix yelled and was already pointing her wand at Jacob but Edward distracted her and she protected herself from the Cullen.

Jacob saw that Voldemort laid sprawled on the ground at least 10 yards away and he didn't look like he had the strength to get up any time soon so Jacob quickly shifted, pulled on his shorts and ran over to Draco.

"Draco!" He kneeled by the blond and cringed in fear as he saw the boy's once beautiful silver eyes now completely black, no white or silver showing at all. The entire eyeball was shrouded in darkness. "Draco," he said almost in whisper, "Draco, can you hear me?" He touched his cheek and wiped away the already drying tears that had spilled over just minutes before.

Jacob looked up as he heard a crash and saw that Bellatrix had managed to throw a spell at Edward, throwing him against a tree, breaking through it. Harry was beside Edward almost instantly and was now fighting Bellatrix. Edward was ok, but he did take a little time to stand back up.

Jacob watched as the fight had spread out further into the trees, some running further away to dodge and attack. He looked back at Voldemort and saw that he was barely getting up on his knees. He wasn't a threat, as long as the ritual wasn't completed, he was useless and powerless. _The ritual will be completed over my dead body!_ Jacob screamed mentally because he knew that for the ritual to be completed, Voldemort had to eat Draco's flesh and drink his blood. He would never allow that to happen.

At the moment Jacob had one objective, saving Draco. He picked the boy up in his arms and carried him a bit further away from the fight. He laid Draco on the ground gently and cradled his head.

"Draco, please, you have to wake up." He moved some of the pale blond hair away from his face and lightly touched the bleeding gash on his head. Draco's breath was so small that it was probably just barely enough to keep him alive. "Draco, please…"

Earlier that day, Jacob was able to contain his emotions, but right now, seeing his imprint, the love of his life lying in his arms, motionless, with no sign of life in his eyes…Jacob broke down. His tears spilled over and a quiet sob broke free from his constricted chest.

He buried his face in Draco's chest and listened as the already slow beating heart kept getting slower and slower. _He's dyeing…and I don't know what to do!_

There was a sound of a snapping branch and Jacob looked up to see Voldemorts twisted form limping his way over to them. He wanted to eat his imprint, to take his life—

_That's it! Voldemort was living inside of Draco, he was able take partial form from the ashes of the leeches and using Draco's blood as sustenance, he needs to consume all of Draco to gain his full power. If I kill him, maybe Draco's soul or life force will return to him._

Jacob gently laid Draco's head back on the ground and stood. He wiped the tears from his face and glared at Voldemort.

"You're a sick disgusting monster." He said as he approached the slow moving creature.

Voldemort said nothing as he watched Jacob with red glowing eyes. He was worse than a leech was. He craved not only blood but the flesh as well, and at that moment, he wanted the flesh of his vessel, Draco.

Jacob pulled his shorts off and shifted. He then ran at Voldemort, who shielded his deformed face as Jacob jumped down on him and attacked.

XXXXX

Harry thought, as he and Edward fought off a group of about 7 death eaters, including Bellatrix, that if Sirius didn't get there soon, they were all going to die. They were just too greatly outnumbered. He had seen when Jacob took Draco away from there and was glad about that because the death eaters were quickly overtaking them.

"Harry!"

Harry looked at Edward who yelled at him. He was looking at something behind Harry and when he turned and saw why Edward looked scared beyond anything he's ever seen before, he saw why. There was a death eater yelling the killing curse at him, already halfway through. _This is it, I'm dead._

"Avada Ked—" the death eater was blasted away and crashed into a tree, killing him instantly.

Harry looked at who had just saved his life and a smile quickly spread on his lips as he saw Sirius emerge from the forest with at least 40 wizards and witches behind him. He saw Remus, the entire Weasely family, Mcgonagall, Narcissa, Neville, Luna, and even Blaze. The rest of the group was all aurors that Harry remembered only by face.

"Harry," Sirius rushed over to his side. "Sorry we're so late, there was an ugly fight at the Ministry and we were caught up in the middle of it. I'll tell you the rest later though. We have some death eaters to fight."

Harry felt relief rush through him by the presence of their friends. They now outnumbered the death eaters. Sirius and those that came with him quickly overtook the fight using their surprise appearance as an advantage. It surprisedHarry how quickly they were able to overtake the death eaters once they realized that they no longer had the advantage. They all just kind of gave up. It seemed like they no longer had their heart into fighting for their dark Lords sake.

"Harry."

He turned and saw Narcissa making her way over to him, blocking a spell and casting one herself.

"Where is my son?" She asked, fear edging her voice.

"I'm not really sure. Jacob took him away from the fight. I haven't seen them for at least half an hour." Harry just then remembered Bellatrix hadn't been captured yet. He looked around for her frantically. Most of the death eaters were captured now

"Harry what's wrong?" Edward asked from beside him.

"Where did Bellatrix go?"

Realization and fear edge onto all three of their faces.

XXXXX

Jacob managed to bite down on Voldemorts shoulder and threw him through the air and into a tree. The blood that seep out of Voldemort and onto his mouth as he bit, smelt like Draco's, and that enraged Jacob even more. This thing was, even now, standing because Draco's blood ran through its twisted body.

_That is Draco's blood not yours!_ He yelled mentally and went to attack it once more, this time, aiming to kill it with one blow. He wanted to make it suffer by prolonging its death, but now he just wanted to destroy it.

Jacob had his jaws open and he was inches from biting down on the creature again when something hit him in his side, blasting him to the side as well. He rolled and came to a stop when he crashed against a large boulder. There was a sharp pain in his side where he was hit but he pushed it aside and got up just in time to dodge another spell thrown at him by none other than Bellatrix.

_Just die already, witch!_ He charged her but she disappeared in a cloud of black mist and appeared behind him. She threw a spell and missed but Jacob saw as it hit a tree and cut it to pieces.

As Jacob twisted around to try and catch her off guard he saw out of the corner of his eye that Voldemort was crawling closer to Draco, he was nearly 10 feet away from the boy. Jacob tried running to Draco but was blocked by Bellatrix and her spells. He growled and attacked her again. He had no choice but to kill her before Voldemort reached Draco. At least he was crawling slowly.

"Die, dog!" Bellatirx yelled as she threw spell after spell at him, he managed to dodge each one but the last. It hit him in the back leg, breaking it in many places.

He howled out in pain as he fell to the ground. He looked up as Bellatrix looked at him with a triumphant smile and approached him, wand ready to cast the killing curse. He looked over to Draco and saw Voldemort was now close enough to grab Draco's arm.

_Draco, I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you._

He looked back to Bellatrix' face and saw her looking behind him, her smile quickly turning into an angry sneer.

"Impedimenta!" A woman's voice yelled out and Jacob saw the spell fly at Bellatrix, but she managed to block it. Jacob took the moment and ran on three legs to Draco. Voldemort was lifting Draco's shirt to take a bite out of the stomach when Jacob landed on him, bit down and rolled away with Voldemort in his jaws. Once they were a distance away from Draco, Jacob let go of the screeching creature and turned and bit down on its throat, silencing it as it began to drown in his, no, Draco's blood. It was still alive and Jacob clawed at the creatures' chest digging down to the heart and then he bit down on the small pulsating thing, killing it.

As soon as Jacob's jaws punctured through the heart, the black light shot out of Voldemorts body just as it had before from the ashes. Jacob moved away from it and limped his way over to Draco, shifted and sat next to him. He looked over and saw Bellatrix in a battle with Narcissa. Bellatrix screamed out in anguish when she saw that her lord was destroyed. Narcissa took the moment and killed her with the killing curse.

He turned and watched as the black light from Voldemort ceased and a small black sphere of light emerged from the body and then Voldemorts body crumbled into ashes. The black light shimmered and it looked as if a white light was trying to escape from inside of it. _It's Draco_. He realized.

"Draco!" Jacob called to the light and a white beam broke through the darkness and finally overtook the small remaining black light. The white light shot over and merged into Draco's body.

Jacob watched as the darkness slowly left the boys eyes and the beautiful silver was slowly appearing. As soon as the dark was completely gone, Draco gasped in a large amount of air, his entire body trembling.

"Jacob?" He called to the shifter to be sure he was really real.

"Draco…" Jacob felt tears returning to his eyes and pulled Draco into a hug but quickly let go when the boy gasped in pain. "Are you hurt?"

"My back—" Draco cringed as another sharp pain made its way down his spine.

Jacob remembered then that Draco was hurt because of Bella.

"I'm so sorry." Jacob buried his face in Draco's neck. "I wasn't there to protect you."

"No you weren't" said Narcissa. Jacob and Draco looked and saw her standing beside them. "But you risked your life and did everything possible to save him." She smiled down at him. "And you did. Thank you." She threw him his shorts that he had dropped sometime when he was fighting Bellatrix.

Jacob blushed and quickly but carefully, so as not to hurt his broken leg, pulled them on. Narcissa had knelt down and stroked Draco's cheek in such a motherly way that Jacob wished for a moment that she would do the same to him, just for the sake of comfort.

Jacob felt the bones in his leg beginning to heal together, but they were in the wrong place.

"Do you happen to know a spell to place the bones in my leg where they should go?" He asked Narcissa. The blond woman smiled and pointed her wand at his leg. A pain shot up his leg and through his spine as the bones were put back in place.

XXXXX

Most of the death eaters were now captured and only a few were still trying to fight. Fred and George shot down and captured one death eater as an auror made sure he was completely immobile, unable to escape. The Cullen's and shifters had all gathered and left the few remaining death eaters for the wizards to capture.

Ron was helping one of the aurors secure two death eaters when he heard Hermione's voice, "Ron look out!"

He turned and saw a death eater shoot a spell at him. He was too late to lift up his wand and block. He closed his eyes waiting for pain and possibly death, but it never came.

There was a loud whimper of pain and he opened his eyes to see one of the wolf shifters had jumped in front of him. Ron saw the wolf, dark silver fur, fall to the ground and whimper in pain. He knew who it was. He had, without realizing it, memorized the color of fur when they had trained with the shifters and Cullen's.

"Paul!" He yelled and kneeled next to the trembling wolf. Someone had shot down the death eater as soon as Paul fell.

The pain running through Paul's body became too much and his body shifted on its own accord. As soon as he changed Ron cringed as Paul yelled out in pain.

Carlisle quickly came over along with a woman dressed in auror robes.

"Don't move him." Carlisle told Ron and kneeled next to the shifter.

The auror waved her wand over Paul. "His ribs and hip bone is broken."

"Are you a wizard doctor?" Carlisle asked the woman and she nodded. "Can you set his bones back in place? He's a shifter and his body heals quicker than normal. The bones must be put back before the healing process begins."

"Yes, I can do that." The woman kneeled next to Ron, but he didn't leave the shifters side. She cast a spell over Paul's body and he screamed out as the pain became unbearable and perspiration began to form on his forehead.

When the healer was done, Paul gasped loudly. Ron took off his robe and covered Paul's lower body. He didn't know why but he didn't want others to see his exposed body.

"You saved me." Ron whispered to Paul, who opened his eyes and stared back through pained eyes.

"I had no choice." Paul winced. "You're mine…to protect."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked and didn't notice that he had slipped his hand into Paul's.

"I imprinted on you."

"What? When…how, Why didn't you tell me?" Ron stumbled for words, a deep blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I imprinted when I first met you at Sam's house. I didn't tell you because we were preparing for battle, I didn't want you to be distracted."

Ron trembled from a weird joy that he felt. He wasn't gay, but butterflies had formed inside of his stomach. Without thinking too much and just going with his feeling, he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Paul's lips. He pulled away and a deep crimson graced his cheeks, spreading down his neck.

There were small chuckles from the observers and Ron felt like hiding under a rock. Paul smiled and held his hand tighter.

XXXXX

It took almost 2 hours to round up all the captured death eaters and to heal any injuries. The most severely injured was Paul, Draco, Jacob, and Luna who had taken a blow to the head. She was unconscious but she would recover.

The injured had to be levitated down the mountain because apparating them would only injure them more. The aurors apparated back to Draco's house with the death eaters and took them back to London where they would have a trial and be sentenced to either Azkaban or the dementors kiss.

Mcgonagall had also gone with the aurors claiming that she had to get back to Hogwarts. Everyone else slowly made their way down the mountain and to Draco's house. The injured were levitated and Jacob held Draco as they gently floated alongside the other happy gossiping wizards, shifters and vampires. Draco had fallen asleep and Jacob noticed that Paul had as well, but Ron was persistently by his side. He watched as Luna still lay unconscious and Neville was holding her hand.

Fred and George were talking animatedly to Emmitt who seemed far too interested in their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes comic magic items. They were currently discussing a prank that they hadn't yet worked out.

(**"-but you get these massive pus-filled boils too," said George, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."

"And you can't see any boils," said Ron, glaring at the twins from where he walked beside Paul.

"No, well, you wouldn't," said Fred, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public -"

"- but they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the -"**)

"Language, George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at him before he could continue.

"Sorry." George said and shared a smile with Fred.

It was very late once they reach Forks and everyone headed home. The Cullens went to their home offering to house Luna—she couldn't be flooed to St. Mungos in her condition—and Neville went with her. Harry too went to stay the night with Edward. The shifters all went to their own homes and Paul was put in Draco's spare room, Ron still by his side. Hermione moved the tent to the living room where she offered it to Sirius, Remus and Tonks who were staying. Narcissa and the Weasley's were going home. Hermione slept on the one couch and Blaze on the other couch, but they stayed up a little longer than everyone else talking.

Draco's back had been cleaned and healed as best as it could without any healing potions—a healer from St. Mungos would bring potions once it was morning in Forks—and he and Jacob both showered together, Draco helping Jacob stand and Jacob helping Draco wash his wounds. Once they got dressed, Draco lay on the bed on his stomach and Jacob held him close without touching his back. He kissed his lips over and over.

"I love you." Jacob whispered against the boy's lips and Draco turned his head further to capture Jacobs in an even deeper kiss.

"I love you more."

XXXXX

AN: Well that's it, it's over...Joking! No, there will be one more chapter and then it will be over. I can't tell you how grateful I am for all you. Thank you for those of you who reviewed and even if you didn't, thank you for reading my story anyway.

The next chapter will be up soon and once that's done I will promptly start on another story I have in mind. But I can't decide if I should make it another Jacob/Draco or Jacob/Harry. It will take place during the search for the deathly hollows.

Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	15. Chapter 15

An: Ok, this is the last chapter and you have no idea how hard it was. I hate writing endings because I never know how to end it. I even added a bit of suspense that has nothing to do with the story except maybe to further traumatize Draco…but don't worry, I am a fan of happy endings, and my happy ending even seems a bit cheesy. Whatever. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the plot of this story. All rights belong to Meyer and Rowling

XXXXX

Draco awoke slowly to the soft caressing touches of Jacob. The shifter was running his fingers through Draco's blond hair and whispering for him to wake up.

"Draco," Jacob whispered and pressed a light kiss to Draco's forehead, "wake up Draco. There's a healer here from London. She's going to heal your wounds."

Draco felt like his head was going to explode. His back stung from the wound he got when he hit the tree and his whole body ached. When he opened his eyes, he noticed it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" He asked Jacob who still lay beside him.

"It's five in the morning. The healer is here. She's looking over Paul right now to make sure his bones are healing correctly. She'll come in any second now."

Draco had fallen asleep on his stomach and he now tried to get up but was halted when the pain erupted in his back.

"Try not to move a lot." Jacob said and helped Draco lay on his side.

There was a knock on the door and then a woman with her hair in a bun came in.

"Hope I'm not intruding." She came to stand next to Draco, his back to her. She wore a white healers robe and carried a small gray bag. "How are you doing Mr. Malfoy?" She asked as she examined the exposed wound with her wand and then used the wand to _accio_ some potions from her bag.

"In pain." Draco said and Jacob grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"I would expect you to be. This is a serious wound." She placed three vials, a green a blue and a clear liquid, on the night stand and turned to Jacob. "Now I need you to help him sit up, so he can take the potions." Jacob helped Draco sit up and held him in place about a foot away from the backboard of the bed.

Draco felt his head swim as he sat up. He grabbed the first potion that was given to him and swallowed it down. Almost immediately he felt a tingle down his back and then a terrible itch. Once he took the second potion, the aching in his body and mostly on his back disappeared.

"And this last potion is to help your body recover strength, blood loss and nutrients. You lost a lot of blood, over sixty percent of it and it will take a few days for your body to recover completely."

"Thank you." Draco said as he swallowed the last potion. "Can I get a potion for my headache as well?"

"Absolutely." The woman accio-ed another potion and handed it over to Draco. She grabbed her bag and walked over to Jacob's side. "Let's see how you're doing." She pulled her wand and waved it over Jacob, then pulled out a blue potion. "This should help strengthen you're healing bones. It will help heal it faster so you should be good as new in just a few hours.

"Awesome." Jacob said smiling and gulped down the potion and made a face. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

*"Well what'd you expect, pumpkin juice?"* The woman said and began to pull out several vials from her bag. "I will leave you 7 vials, Draco. Be sure to drink one every 6 hours. There's enough for today and tomorrow, but by then you should be feeling a lot better. The rest of your strength can be recovered on your own, but be sure to rest." She turned to look at Jacob, "Be sure to keep him in bed at least until tomorrow morning."

"I will."

"Well, I'm off to check on Miss Lovegood over at the vampire household. Vegetarian vampires, can you believe it?" she huffed in bewilderment. "Never thought I'd see the day…" she stared off into the distance for a second, "Good day to you two." She smiled as she left, closing the door behind her before the two injured in bed could give her a thanks or a goodbye.

"She was a bit odd." Jacob said smiling.

"Trust me, they all are." Draco said as he began to lie on his stomach once more, head turned to Jacob.

Jacob watched as Draco lay down. The bed covers were up to the boys' waist, his back exposed to the chilly early morning air. The shifter lay on his side facing Draco, head held up on his right hand. He looked at the pale creamy skin of the blondes back and tenderly ran his fingers along the boys' contours.

"You're so beautiful." Jacob whisper and watched as Draco's silver eyes opened to look up at him.

"Beautiful?" Draco's eyes looked away, "I've now got another ugly scar to match the one on my chest."

Jacob looked at the ragged red line that formed between Draco's shoulder blades. He leaned down and kissed the healing injury.

Draco gasped when he felt those warm lips upon his back and he looked up at the shifter in teary eyes.

"They're not ugly." He placed another kiss on the injury, "Nothing about you is ugly." He leaned down and placed his lips on Draco's lips, which immediately opened and melded onto Jacobs.

Draco turned to lie on his side and continued to kiss Jacob. He threw a leg over the shifter's waist and one of Jacob's legs came to rest between his legs.

Before things got out of hand, Jacob pulled away from the kiss, reigning in his lust for the boy.

"We can't," he gasped, "You're hurt and you need to rest."

"I'm feeling a lot better." Draco whispered as he kissed and nipped at Jacob's neck, running his hands over the tanned and muscled back.

"Draco, come on." Jacob whispered and pressed a kiss to the boys' temple to get him to stop.

Draco pouted but finally stopped and rested his head under Jacobs chin, tucked cozily against the shifter's chest.

"Try to sleep some more before everyone wakes." Jacob lazily ran his fingers through the blond hair.

Not a minute passed by when he felt Draco grind up against him, making him gasp in pleasure. "Draco, please." He pleaded to the boy who giggled. "God, you're gonna drive me insane."

"You love it." Draco said with a smile and finally closed his eyes to sleep.

"Yea…I do." Jacob whispered to an already dozing blonde and placed a gentle kiss to his temple.

XXXXX

It was around ten in the morning when everyone started to wake. Tonks, Sirius and Remus were the first to wake and were drinking fresh coffee, courtesy of Winky, outside on the front porch. Hermione and Blaze woke up next. Hermione blushed when she realized that her hair had gotten in a tangled mess during the night and Blaze chuckled, reached over and redirected a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It looks good on you." He smiled and Hermione blushed even more.

Paul and Ron had woken up and were silently talking. Ron had slept in the bed beside Paul and now lay huddled against the shifter, a constant flush to his cheeks. He was going to need some getting used to this type of relationship.

Jacob awoke to an empty bed. The moment he realized Draco wasn't in bed and nowhere to be seen he jumped out of bed and ran out the room, only to be stopped by a sleepy eyed blonde coming out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked and was immediately lifted into Jacob's arms without warning. "What are you doing?"

"You're supposed to be on bed rest." He laid the boy back on the bed.

"I was just using the bathroom." Draco said, bewilderment written all over his face.

"You should have woken me up." Jacob pulled the blanket up to cover Draco.

"What, are you gonna carry me to the bathroom and back?" Draco was being sarcastic. "Are you serious?" he asked shocked as he noticed the seriousness to Jacob's expression.

"I love you Draco and the healer said you are to stay in bed till tomorrow, and damn it, I will keep you in bed even if I have to tie you down myself." Jacob said sitting next to the blond, who was sitting upright looking at Jacob in giddy bewilderment.

Draco chuckled. "I love you too, but please, save the kinky ropes till after our guests leave the house."

"I'm being serious, Draco."

"I am too." The blond flashed a smile, "No, but really you're not carrying me every time I have to use the bathroom. I promise," he continues quickly before Jacob could protest, "I will stay in bed all day if you let me walk to the bathroom myself."

Draco found it amusing as he saw Jacob's expressions as he considered his proposal.

"You won't get up for a single reason besides using the bathroom?"

"I promise."

Draco loved the way he looked. He seemed just like a giant puppy, with his defeated expression and big warm brown eyes. Draco could almost imagine Jacob in his wolf form whining about it.

Jacob let out a long sigh. "Alright. But if you get up for an instant then the deals off."

Draco nodded, feeling all giddy and happy about things at the moment. Everyone he cared about was safe, a few injuries but nothing deathly. He had his giant lovable shifter loving him and caring so much for his wellbeing that he couldn't help but smile and pull the shifter into a long deep kiss.

"Ahem."

They broke apart and looked at the door where Harry and Edward now stood."

"Sorry to interrupt," Harry said with a smile on his face, not at all looking apologetic.

XXXXX

Draco would have liked to say that he had no idea how he as well as everyone else were now having breakfast in his room, but he did know because it was Jacob who had threatened that Draco was not to leave his bed, so everyone resolved to eat in his room. Draco and Jacob took the top half of the bed while Hermione and Harry sat at the bottom half. Paul and Ron had sat on the window bench while Edward and Alice, who had also come along with Harry and Edward, stood by one wall. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks had transfigured chairs for themselves. They had offered one for Edward and Alice but they had declined politely.

"…so as soon as the minister realized what we were up too, he had aurors attack us claiming we were in liege with Bellatrix. Can you believe the nerve of that man?" Sirius exclaimed and stuffed another spoonful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Yes well it was thanks to Tonks who managed to turn things around." Remus continued. "She managed to get into Fudge's rooms just as he was about to floo away. She hexed him, shoved veritaserum down his throat and brought him down to where the major fighting was taking place."

"And he had no choice but to tell the truth in front of everyone, including the daily prophet." Tonk's said with a proud smile on her face, her hair bright purple at the moment.

There was a moment where everyone laughed and then everyone just kind of fell into a comfortable silence. They all continued to eat, with the exception of Edward and Alice.

"It faded." Draco said, breaking the silence and getting everyone's attention.

"What faded?" Hermione asked.

Without answering, Draco turned his wrist up and everyone was able to see that the dark mark that was once black against his pale skin was now faded to a light gray.

Draco smiled lightly at everyone and then to Jacob. "He's gone, really gone this time."

Jacob couldn't help himself. He pulled the boy into a tight hug. He was glad to finally be able to see a true, genuine, worry-free smile on his imprints face.

"I told you everything would be ok." Jacob whispered into the blonds ear.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat and the two pulled away, a blush on their faces. They were having an intimate moment even if they weren't kissing or touching, and everyone was feeling awkward.

The sun was barely beginning to set and Draco was walking back to bed from the bathroom when Alice came rushing up to meet him.

"Draco, she's leaving." Alice said and Draco looked confused for a second.

"Who's leaving?"

"You probably hate her, I know almost everyone else does, but I thought you should know." Alice ushered Draco to lie back in bed. "Bella, she's leaving."

Draco flinched at the mention of the girl's name. They had known each other for such a small amount of time, but there had been so many conflicting emotions between them as well as physical violence, that it caused a permanent scar in Draco's memory.

"Leaving like, moving away?"

Alice nodded. "I had a vision of her when she made the decision. She knows there's nothing left for her here so she's moving to Florida with her mother. Her plane leaves from Seattle in 2 hours."

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to feel about it and especially didn't know what to feel about _her._ How do you feel about someone who you tried to be friends with and then that person tried to kill you? You should feel anger and hatred, but Draco was only able to feel sad for the girl. Yes, he was angry for what she did, for being so jealous, but then he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. If he had never come to Fork's, then she never would have lost everything she had going with these magical creatures. Yet at the same time, Draco knew that if he had never come, then Jacob would have never imprinted and would have followed in painful pursuit of the girl who would never pick him. So there was the anger again, why did she do what she did when she didn't pick Jacob? When she already had Edward?

'Thank you for telling me." Draco said tersely and pulled the covers up. "I'm tired, can you—"

"Of course." Alice said knowing that he wanted to be alone. She walked out the door and before she closed it she said, "She's never coming back."

The door clicked shut and Draco couldn't help but feel those words sink straight into his soul. _She's never coming back_.

Draco threw the bed sheets off and quickly went to change. He couldn't leave things the way they were between them. If he didn't confront her now, then he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life.

He pulled on some black cotton sweat pants and threw on his black winter jacket over his t-shirt. He couldn't believe he was going out dressed like this but that wasn't the important thing know.

He still had to sneak out of the house. He was lucky actually because the only people there were Hermione, Blaise, Alice, and Winky. Remus, Sirius and Tonks had gone back to London. Harry, Edward, Neville and Luna were at the Cullens home and Ron had gone to eat with Paul at his house. Jacob had gone home to talk to his father.

"Winky." He called and she appeared with a 'pop'. "Winky please get me directions to the Seattle airport, quickly." He said before Winky could ask what he wanted.

"Actually, master Draco, the Mrs. Alice Cullen asked me to give you this." She handed Draco a piece of paper and Draco smiled when he saw that she had written down the directions already.

Draco quickly pulled on his shoes with a smile still on his face. "Please tell her thank you once I have gone. Can you tell me where Hemrione and Blaise are?" He said as he grabbed his wand and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"They have sneaked into the spare bedroom, master Draco."

"What?" Draco asked in shock. _Those two? Together?_ He chuckled before leaving the room. He watched the closed door to the other bedroom before quietly making his way down the stairs. He grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door, shutting it quietly behind him. When he turned to go to his car he almost yelled in shock.

"Alice! Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered loudly.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd let you know that Jacob will be back in about 30 minutes. The shifters can run fast, so you better hurry or he'll catch up to you and drag you back."

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile and went to his car.

"I was once happy that Bella was going to be a part of our family, but we were all blind to who she really was. Harry and you are now a part of our family and I'm glad. You have a good heart, Draco. Don't let her change that about you."

She closed the door for Draco and walked back into the house.

Draco turned the car on and almost automatically saw the light in the upstairs room turn on. _Uh-oh. Maybe I don't have a 30 minute head start._ Hermione would probably call Jacob once she see's that he left. _Ugh, Jacob's gonna kill me for this._

XXXXX

"And this _thing_," Billy asked referring to the dark lord. "He's dead for good now?"

"Yes, he won't ever come back to life. Draco's safe." Jacob said and drank some water. He and Billy were talking about everything that had happened, including the battle and the death eaters. He and Draco had decided it was ok for Billy to know about him being a wizard. He was family after all.

"I'm glad you're ok." He paused, "I'm glad _Draco_ is ok."

Jacob smiled. "I love him, dad. I really have no words that could tell you just how much I love him. He's everything to me."

Billy smiled and pulled his son into a strong, heartfelt hug. "I know you do, son." Billy looked into Jacob's eyes. "I think I'm ready to meet him."

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to me."

"Because he means so much to you, then he will mean as much to me. He's a part of the family now."

Jacob couldn't help it and a tear escaped his eye. "Let's go now then." He smiled and quickly helped his father outside and into the truck.

XXXXX

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Hermione asked no one in particular as she sipped on some tea Winky made to calm her nerves.

"I can't wait any longer Alice." She stood and walked to the phone, "I have to call and tell Jacob. He could be hurt somewhere or maybe-" she gasped, "Maybe he was kidnapped by some escaped death eaters!"

She quickly punched in the Black's number, which Draco kept written on a piece of paper hung above the phone, and waited impatiently as she waited for someone to pick up.

"They're not answering, why aren't they answering?"

"She's so worrisome." Blaise whispered into his cup of tea and chuckled. Blaise knew Draco was probably ok. If he knew his friend then he was probably out doing something that was important to him, even if he was injured and put on bed rest, he would do what he thought was right.

"They don't answer!" She said hanging the phone and pacing back and forward. There was the sound of crunching rocks and dirt as a car was pulling in.

"Is that Draco?" Hermione ran and went outside only to see Jacob and an older man pulling up to the house in a truck.

"Jacob!" She ran to the car before Jacob had even turned the car off. "It's Draco!"

"Draco?" Jacob didn't give her a chance to explain and immediately ran out the car, into the house and up to their room, to find an empty bed.

Jacob's heart pounded in fear. Where was his Draco?

"Where is he?" He yelled from the top stairs before rushing down. His breathing was ragged.

"We don't know." Hermione cried. "We heard a car and then when we went to check on him, he was gone. I don't know where he could have gone."

"He's going to Seattle." Alice said calmly as she watched them. At that point, Billy wheeled himself in front of the house to peer inside. He needed help getting up the stairs.

"What?" Hermione screeched, "You knew where he was? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because she knew, just like I know, that Draco needs to do this…whatever _this_ is." Blaise said as he sat on the couch.

"Why did he go?" Jacob asked.

"He went to talk to Bella before she leaves. She's moving to Florida."

Everyone was quiet at the sudden revelation but in Jacob's head, warning signal were going off. _She's gonna try to kill him again!_

He ran outside before anyone could say anything, pulled off his shorts and shifted. He ran fast. He needed to run fast. Draco could be in trouble again.

XXXXX

Draco was lost. He didn't know the area so he missed his exit. He got off on the next exit but then couldn't find the entrance back onto the highway and ended up getting lost. He was losing time. If he didn't hurry, Bella would be gone before he even got there. It had taken him about 30 or 40 minutes to get to Seattle because he was speeding.

He was driving around trying to find the entrance to the highway but just seemed to be driving in circles. The sun had set already and he was getting a bit scared of the area he was in. It was a pretty light deprived area with no one in sight. He saw an older man, maybe in his 50's, sitting on a bench in a corner a little ways off the road he was driving on. _I need directions._

Draco parked the car and gulped before he stepped out of the car. He reached and held on to his wand inside his jacket as he approached cautiously.

"Excuse me, sir?" He said and faltered when the man didn't look up. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

Draco stopped his approach and started backing away. Just as he turned to go back to his car, the man spoke.

"You're not from around here." A deep, aging voice said lowly. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Draco took a breath and turned around to look at the man. "Can you tell?"

"That accent is hard to hide." The man said still not looking up. Draco couldn't help but notice that the man was hidden in shadow.

"Forgive me for bothering you, sir, but I was wondering if you could give me directions to get back to the highway?"

"Oh, you're not bothering me at all." The man stood up slowly. He looked like he had money because of the expensive clothes he was wearing, and that made Draco nervous because why would he be sitting out here all alone?

The man resettled his glasses on his face and looked up to meet Draco's eyes. Draco felt a sinister feeling in his gut as he was met with blue eyes and a smirk.

"If you go back down the way you came," he said pointing, "and turn left at the light about a mile down, you should run into the freeway bridge. Go over the freeway and the entrance should be on your left."

Draco had turned to look at where the man was pointing and hadn't noticed the man stepping closer to him. He was startled when the man placed a gentle hand on his right shoulder and gave a small squeeze. Draco was frozen in shock.

"You should be careful," the man said and brushed a strand of Draco's hair out of his face, "This isn't an area you should be wandering alone at night." He pulled away from Draco and headed to a nice expensive looking silver car parked on the other side of the street. He noticed that the car had a small blue sticker of a crouching tiger on the back window on the lower left corner. "Especially someone as pretty as you." The man said, got in his car without another word and drove off.

_Definitely rich._ Draco thought as he got back in his car. _And creepy as hell!_ He drove back to the freeway thinking of the way the man sounded. He spoke every word, slowly and with purpose. Like if there was some kind of inside joke that Draco wasn't getting. _A sick, disturbing joke probably._

Draco wanted to yell and cheer when he found the freeway. He quickly got back on and headed back. He got off on the correct exit and was back on track.

When he reached the airport, he quickly found the signals that directed him to the parking structure. He thought it was ridiculous that he had to pay ten dollars for the parking when he was only going to be there for a few minutes.

He paid and drove inside the parking building. He was surprised how full it was. He found a parking on the second floor. When he looked at the time and it was six thirty. He had half an hour to find Bella.

He locked the car and ran to get out of the parking lot and into the airport. He waved a quick sorry to a silver car that was coming into the parking structure, as he ran in front of it, making the driver break hard on the brakes.

He was further delayed when he was told he couldn't get past security to where the planes were boarding unless he had a plane ticket. So he was quick to get in line to buy one. He even paid the people in front of him, to let him get to the front of the line.

"I need a ticket to Florida." Draco said hurriedly.

"I have one coach left. Is that ok?" The woman said.

"Yes, perfect."

"Ok will you be paying with cash or credit card?"

"Credit card." Draco said and pulled it out.

"May I see your passport, please?"

_Bloody hell! I didn't bring that!_ "Uh, yea, of course." Draco quickly grabbed one of his cards in his wallet and transfigured it. "Here you are." He handed it over with a smile.

_That was close._ Draco thought as he passed through inspection. He quickly searched for the terminal and let out a sigh when he found it. He found Bella sitting by the window looking out at the airplanes.

"Bella."

The girl jumped up and was shocked when she saw Draco standing there, looking like he had just gotten out of bed, which was true. There was silence for a few moments when neither could figure out what to say.

"Can I sit?" Draco asked and sat when she nodded. He sat, leaving a seat in between them. "Alice told me you were leaving."

"I guess she would know, even when I didn't tell anyone but Charlie." Her voice sounded raspy, probably from crying.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." She said and lowered her head, hands fiddling nervously. "I wanted to stop by, but I figured you would rather not see me, even if I did come to apologize. I also don't think I could have handled seeing everyone angry at me."

"I don't understand why you did it. You already had Edward, why be jealous if I had Jacob?"

"I made a mistake." She said and Draco could relate to her. He had made a mistake too when he took on the dark mark. Draco looked at her when he heard her sniff and he saw her wipe a stray tear. Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a little round jar.

"Here." She said holding it out to him. "I wanted to give this to you. I was going to send it to you. It's…for the scar on your back. I was mostly sure the injury would leave a scar." Her eyes were lowered as she held out the jar.

Draco took it and held it with both hands. "What does it do?" He asked.

"It makes it fade away." She gave a small unsure smile.

Draco smiled back. "Thank you."

They stayed silent for a few minutes until the intercom overhead announced that the flight to Florida was now boarding. Bella stood and so did Draco.

"I wish you well, Bella."

"Thank you." She said and smiled when Draco reached out to shake her hand.

"I regret not wanting to be your friend." She said and went to line up to board the plane.

Draco watched as she gave her passport and ticket to the flight attendant and just before she walked into the walkway towards the plane, she looked back and gave a small wave. Draco smiled and waved back…and then she was gone.

XXXXX

Draco didn't even bother trying to get his money back. He was exhausted and he just wanted to get home. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get home before Jacob even realized he was gone. _Highly unlikely._ Draco sighed as he trudged his way back towards his car. He kicked a paper cup that was thrown on the floor. He noticed that the second floor was almost empty. There were just about a dozen cars. He pulled out his car keys just as he was reaching his car. He stopped, frozen on the spot; a shiver running down his spine when he saw the car parked a few slots next to his car. It was a silver car with a small blue sticker on the back window just like car of the man from earlier that night. _Shit!_

Before Draco could do anything, whether it was to get to his car, pull out his wand or turn to look around, someone grabbed him from behind, forcing him to the floor.

"I told you to be careful, kid. There are all kinds of crazy people around here." The man's deep voice sounded out as he chuckled and squeezed his behind.

"Let go of me, you sick bastard!" Draco growled. He struggled against the man's grip and managed to slip his hand up to grab his wand but at that moment the man picked him up as if he weighed nothing and he dropped his hold on the wand and it toppled to the floor.

"Help! Somebody hel-mmphmm…" The man covered Draco's mouth with a small white rag soaked in something putrid. The fumes were making him dizzy and weak but somehow he managed to push the rag away. Draco looked and saw that the man had just thrown him into the back seat of his silver car. The fumes made Draco helpless. He couldn't see straight and he could barely sit up without toppling over. He felt drugged. He saw as the man was unbuckling his pants in a hurry. Draco fell onto his back and tried to slap away the hands that were now pulling down his sweat pants, but his efforts did nothing. His shoes were pulled off and then the pants and briefs were off. He felt cold air freezing his bottom half and he felt very exposed.

"Amazing." The man whispered, tracing a finger down one pale thigh.

Draco's eyes were red and tears were spilling over his cheeks. He couldn't do anything to stop the man.

"…Jacob…help…"

XXXXX

Jacob was angry. He was going to give Draco hell for not staying in bed. He had made it to Seattle, sniffing out Draco's scent. Even if Draco had driven there, Jacob could still pick up the faint smell of his coconut scented body.

Jacob carefully made his way towards the Seattle airport and picked up Draco's scent going into the parking structure. He had to wait a few minutes in order to sneak past the security guard charging cars for the parking.

He could tell that Draco had just passed through there, so he needed to hurry before the blond could leave.

He took the chance when the guard bent down to grab a paper he dropped. He ran across the entrance and quickly made his way behind a car to hide. He smiled inwardly at his quick maneuvers. He was about to move onwards, when the last thing he wanted to hear was spoken so softly that only his enhanced shifter hearing could pick it up.

_"…Jacob…help…"_ It was such a small whisper that he almost missed it. He recognized it right away and he took off. His paws moving at a furious pace and he didn't even bother hiding from anyone. There were a bunch of screams as people saw his enormous form, but he didn't care. His Draco was in trouble.

He didn't bother running along the road up to the second floor but simply jumped over the top railing and pulled himself over the top with his claws. He looked around frantically and spotted Draco's car. There was a silver car a few paces to its left and Jacob just knew Draco was in it. He could smell his salty tears and hear his gasping cry for help. He ran to the car.

He could see a man bent over, half way in the car, pants down. He was gripping and stroking himself as he put his filthy hands all over his Draco's body. He was touching _HIS_ Draco!

Draco's body went into a fit of tremors as he felt the man's hand running over his legs, the inside of his thighs and lastly resting on his member. He hated the touch. He wanted to scream out but he found his voice choked up inside of him. He watched dizzily as the man was stroking himself and then grabbed Draco's legs to pull him closer. The man was just an inch away from entering him when there was a loud noise like crunching metal and suddenly the man was gone, as well as the car door.

Draco was shaking violently and his vision was still moving all over the place. He still lay on his back but then tried turning on his side to try and cover himself. He heard sirens suddenly and was thinking that maybe the police had stopped the man.

"Draco!" He heard Jacobs voice and then felt hands on him again and all he could think to do was try to get away. He cried out in terror and struggled as much as he could in his drugged state.

"Draco, baby it's me Jacob." Jacob tried soothing. "Look at me Draco, I'm not him. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Draco saw that it was Jacob and almost immediately felt the warmth of his hands. He breathed in deep and clung onto Jacob as giant heaving gasps left his trembling body. He cried out loudly and clung to the shifter. The fear he had felt was suffocating and for a moment he had thought that he was actually going to die there in that silver car.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here now." Jacob soothed him as he rubbed circles on Draco's back. Somewhere in the blond's struggle to get away from the man, his jack was pulled off and he was now wearing only his black t-shirt.

Jacob had pulled on his shorts and shirt right after tackling the man unconscious before he had gone to Draco's aid. He saw the Police cars pulling up to their car and he quickly grabbed Draco's jacket, that lay on the floor near them and placed it over Draco's lap to cover him as the boy continued to sob.

"What's going on here?" The police officer asked as he stepped out of the patrol car and saw one unconscious man a car missing a door and a sobbing boy. He had a steady hand over his hand gun, ready. "There were some people who saw a giant wolf run up here.

"I don't know about a wolf, but that man over there was about to rape him." Jacob growled out.

Police gestured for his partner to follow him and they approached the man who was slowly coming to.

"It's him! It's Timothy Connor!" One of the cops yelled out.

"What happened…?" Timothy asked as he awoke, clearly out of it.

"Timothy Connor, you're a _very_ wanted man." One cop said. At this point other police patrol cars pulled up to them and began asking Jacob questions since Draco was still in shock.

"Timothy Connor you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will and can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The officer said as he handcuffed the man.

"Yes."

"How did you know he was here?" the officer asked Jacob, referring to Draco.

"A friend told me that he was coming here to talk to someone before she left the state. So I came after him in a taxi because I was worried. He's been sick recently."

"And how are you related to each other?"

"He's my lover." Jacob said, not hesitating and he saw the officer come to a halt in writing his report. He cleared his throat before asking:

"And you're sure you didn't see a wolf anywhere?"

"No."

"We'll be sending a notice letter to your home Mr. Malfoy," he told Draco who was now paying somewhat attention. "It will give you the option of whether you wish to testify in the court against Mr. Connor."

"What are the charges against him, besides what he did here?" Jacob asked.

"He's a wanted serial killer. He's been wanted for years, but just recently was found out when his last victim survived and recognized him."

"Bastard." Jacob growled and hugged Draco closer. "Let me guess, he rapes boys around his age and then murders them?" Jacob asked angry.

"Yes, but thanks to you we finally caught him and you stopped him before he could take another victim." The officer looked at Draco, "Are you sure you don't require medical assistance Mr. Malfoy."

Draco only shook his head. The officer then left them and Jacob helped pull on Draco's sweat pants, not bothering with the briefs. He picked him up and took him over to his car, sitting him in the passenger's seat. He closed the door and walked over to thank the officers and to pick up Draco's abandoned wand before he got in the driver's seat and drove away. He noticed that Draco was too quiet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco shook his head. They were quiet for a few minutes before Draco said with a raspy voice, "I'm sorry."

Jacob sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. He scoot his seat all the way back and opened his arms to Draco who quickly climbed over on top of Jacob, huddling close to him.

Jacob wrapped his arms around the boy as he could feel the warm tears seeping through his shirt.

"I'm not mad Draco. Not for what happened. That wasn't your fault, you hear me."

Draco didn't answer but simply nodded his head on Jacob's chest.

"I hate him." Draco forced through clenched teeth. "He was touching me, and I _hated_ it!"

"I know baby, but it's over now. He's never going to touch you again. No one will _ever_ hurt you like this again. I won't allow it."

They stayed like that for about half an hour, just holding each other and then Draco got back in his seat so Jacob could drive home. They were quiet most of the drive and Jacob held Draco's small hand in his, giving him comfort.

When they arrived back at Draco's house it was already ten at night and luckily, or probably just thanks to Alice, nobody was there, except for Winky of course.

Jacob pulled Draco out of the car and carried him inside. He knew Draco felt disgusted and he took him straight to the shower. He turned on the hot water and let it run as he slowly and delicately pulled off Draco's clothes. Draco lifted his arms to allow his shirt to be pulled off and then he pulled off Jacob s shirt and pulled his shorts down. They both got under the hot spray of the water and Draco began scrubbing his own body almost harshly.

Jacob hated seeing Draco that way, especially when they had just over come such a big feat taking down the death eaters and their dark lord. He allowed Draco to Scrub himself for a while before he stopped him and then began to place light kisses again his smooth skin, reassuring his love for him and his body. Reassuring him that he was beautiful and no matter what, he would always love him.

Draco's tears mixed into the hot spray of the shower and he turned into Jacob and brought their bodies close together, the need to feel the shifters warmth against him almost painful.

"Jacob," Draco gasped, "I need you…"

"Are you sure? You're still injured and just experienced something terrible and—"

"Please Jacob. Touch my body and make me forget…_please_."

Jacob washed the soap off them and turned the water off. He toweled Draco and himself off quickly before carrying the blond to the bed and quickly made haste to place kisses all over the pale body.

"I love you." He whispered as he reached Draco's lips and kissed him. Their tongues melded together in fiery passion as their naked bodies moved against each other. Jacob grabbed the tube of lubricant from the bedside table and used it to stretched Draco's entrance.

"Ahhnnn…Jacob, please, just hurry." The boy gasped out as Jacob pushed in one then two then three fingers.

Jacob sat up and covered himself in lubricant. He leaned back down and gave Draco a quick passionate kiss before he began to push in.

"Ahhhh.." Draco cried out and wrapped his legs around Jacob pulling him closer.

When Jacob was completely in, he stayed still and ran a hand over Draco's cheek, staring intently at him. He realized that the love of his life, the reason for his existence was in the hands of a serial killer who would have raped and then killed him. He couldn't think of what would have happened if he hadn't gotten there when he did. He only wished he could have gotten there sooner.

"Never again, Draco, I promise." He placed a light kiss on those delicate thin lips and pulled out before pushing back in.

Draco gasped out and reached up to run his hands over the shifters body, to feel his warmth.

"Uhhnnn.." Draco cried in pleasure as Jacob's speed quickened and he hit the spot deep inside that felt so pleasurable.

"Faster…" he cried and gasped when Jacob sat back and pulled him with him so that Draco was now sitting in Jacob's lap. Draco wrapped his legs around the shifters waist and his arms around his shoulders as Jacob lifted up inside of him and he shifted up and down.

Jacob grabbed hold of Draco's hard throbbing member as they were coming closer to the edge. He stroked the boy and Draco arched his back in pleasure.

"…I love you Jacob…aaahhh." He cried as he reached his climax and came all over his stomach and Jacob and not a second later, Jacob came deep inside the boy as he felt Draco's wall tighten around him.

They stayed like that until they came down from their high and Jacob shifted them so that they lay on their sides, keeping himself buried in the blond.

Jacob wished he could keep Draco away from danger, but what happened at the airport only proved that there would always be danger no matter what. The only thing Jacob could do for Draco was be there for him always. Be there to protect him and be there to comfort him. What mattered now was that the boy was in his arms, safe. He would keep it that way for as long as he could.

XXXXX

"Ron get back here!" Hermione yelled at the quickly retreating form of the red head that had just slipped away from the kitchen with a stolen pastry.

"Just leave him." Blaise said and placed a kiss on her cheek, making the girl flush. "You can always get back at him when it's time to have dessert." He smiled wickedly.

"I don't get it." Ron complained to Paul as they sat on the table placed outside in Draco's yard. "What's so wrong if I have one muffin before lunch?" he took a bite.

"It ruins your appetite." Paul said as he stole the muffin and ate the rest in one bite.

"Hey!"

"What?" Paul choked out, "I can't ruin _my_ appetite. I'm always hungry." Paul flashed a smile and quickly ran away as Ron took chase.

"Those two…I swear, they were made for each other." Draco said as he placed a big bowl of pasta salad on the table. "If one isn't causing problems, then the other is causing mischief."

"I'm just glad Ron's presence has caused Paul's anger to lessen. I swear he was unbearable before Ron." Jacob said as he placed another big bowl of the salad on the table. He then bent down and placed a quick kiss to Draco's cheek, making the boy smile.

"I suppose I have also calmed the famous Jacob moping with my presence." Draco said tasting a bit of the salad on his finger.

"Yes and you've also managed to get my happy radar up, as well as _other_ things, you know what I mean?" Jacob said suggestively.

"_Not now_, Jacob." Draco whisper in embarrassment, but smiled none the less.

"Everyone, lunch is ready!" Harry yelled out as he brought out Billy's famous fish fry and Edward followed close behind with another batch of fish.

It took only seconds for everyone to assemble at the long table set outside. It was a beautiful, rare, sunny day in Forks and the atmosphere was very enjoyable with laughter in the air.

The table was filled with large plates of food to accommodate all the guests. Every single shifter was there as well as Billy, who had long since been introduced to Draco and the other wizards. The Cullens were also at the table, except they wouldn't be eating of course. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and even Narcissa were present, and Draco sat with Jacob, naturally.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Called out Harry, tapping a fork to a glass cup. "Today marks one month since the last death eaters were captured and Voldemort was vanquished for good. Normally, we wait for the yearly anniversary to celebrate, but who wants to wait a year to celebrate?" He smiled and everyone cheered. "We have all become great friends and one big family, but I think it is only right to thank Draco."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting this at all.

"Draco, you brought us all together. If you had not moved here, if you had not captured Jacob's heart, and if you had not been as strong as you were while trying to survive Voldemorts control, then we wouldn't be here now." He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "To Draco."

"To Draco." Everyone said together and drank.

Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face. He couldn't remember the last time he was appreciated in such a way and by so many people. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere, and that somewhere being a place he liked, surrounded by the people he loved and in return loved him.

After he had respectfully declined testifying in court against the serial killer, Draco began moving on with his life with the support of all these people. He had declined because there was enough evidence against the man that he wasn't needed and he would rather not see the man ever again.

"I love you." Jacob whispered in Draco's ear as everyone began serving food.

"I love you more." He whispered back and placed a kiss on the shifters lips.

THE END

XXXXX

AN: Wow, I finished my first fanfic ever! Yay. Sorry if this chapter was weird and maybe not all that well written but I was desperate to just finish writing it and posting it. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and all of you who simply read. I'm just glad that my story was read. SO, BIG HUGS TO EVERYONE! I will be posting another story soon too.

* Oh and I couldn't help but put the line about the medicine tasting like pumpkin juice. :)

Thanks again! Please review and tell me what you thought of the end. I'm really crossing my fingers cuz I felt it was a weird ending.


End file.
